Blue Christmas
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: AU At Konoha Academy the most Prestigious school in Fire Country students can't wait for Holidays. Naruto is looking forward to time way from the rich crowd but what happens when they find him? Somehow things just got complicated for the orphan poor boy.
1. Two More Days

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Blue Christmas**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 1 "Two More Days"**

Everyone was counting down the days till winter break. The teachers were having a hard time keeping the students focused on their studies as well as themselves focused on their work. It seemed like at the time grew near no one could think about anything but Christmas. The boys thought of all the time they would get to sleep in and no schoolwork to do. The girls were thinking about the New Years dance and who would get their New Years kiss from. At Konoha Academy the most Prestigious school in all of Fire Country only the rich and privilege were able to attend. They were the best of the best; they were the smartest brightest and future leaders of the business world. But when it comes to the holidays everyone of them turns into a greedy kid waiting for their expensive toys they will get on Christmas.

"Two more days and it's the holidays! Then three weeks of Sleeping Partying and Drinking!"

"You said it Kiba! My Dad will be gone we can get Temari to get us some alcohol she legal."

"Think again Kankurou." At tall blond said as she approached the two teenage boys. "After what happened last year I am not trusting either of you with a drop of sake anywhere near our house."

"Oh you're no fun. What are your plans, to shack up Nara while father is away?"

"You know that's not a bad idea. What do you think Shika-darling?" Temari purred as her boyfriend came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"As long as we spend Christmas with my folks I don't mind. That seems like the less troublesome way to spend the holidays."

"Shikamaru everything is troublesome to you. That's way Temari's got you whipped!" Kiba shouted in a bark of laughter.

"So this is what my cousin's boyfriend does when he's not sleeping in class." A tall boy with long raven hair and lilac colored eyes said as he glared at the boy with the tattooed cheeks.

"Loosen up Neji. Besides I don't sleep in class that's Shikamaru."

"I see are you all attending the Uchiha Christmas gathering?"

"Yes, our father made it a point that we had to attend or else, since he will be away. Gaara is less than thrilled to attend but if Uzumaki is there made he'll have a decent time." Temari replied leaning in to her boyfriends arms.

"I doubt it Uzumaki-san never attends personal parties or gatherings. He usually only attends mandatory school events." Neji informed her

"That's true not even once has he ever come over to my house. And I like, have invited him over a billion times since he transferred here." Kiba complained.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" shouted a voice that was running up to them.

"Oh great here comes the gossip queen." Kankurou groaned as he looked around for an escape route.

"We're talking about Naruto and his antisocial behavior, Ino."

"Big words Kiba is Hinata making you studying instead of making out again?" the petite blond teased at the not blushing Inuzuka heir. "But seriously. Naruto isn't antisocial. He's always loud and outgoing and still manages an A/B+ average."

"True but Uzumaki does not attend any outside school functions." Neji clarified.

"I never noticed that, than again I've been pre occupied since I got together with Choji."

"Noticed what?" the whole group jumped.

"Naruto!" For someone loud and clumsy this sunshine blue eyed blonde seemed to be able to sneak up on them all.

"I'm right here no need to yell."

"We were talking about the Uchiha gala. We were wondering if you had plans to attend. I know Gaara would be glad if you did." Temari questioned the shorter blond.

"Oh well, I'm going to be gone for the holidays so you'll have to tell Gaara I'm sorry." Naruto said scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"You will be attending the New years dance right?" Ino Probed.

"I don't think I'll be back before then. My family likes to stay together through the holidays. Oh man look at the time I have to go meet Iruka-sensei before he leaves I have some last minute question about my paper." Naruto exclaimed before dashing off to meet his English teacher.

"Is it me or is Naruto acting weirder that usual?" Kiba's question was met with around of agreeing nods.

XxXxXxXx

"Hey Iruka-sensei. Thanks again for letting me borrow your laptop. I was able to finish all my winter papers except for Biology. Orochimaru refused to tell me what it is so I could get started."

"I understand Naruto. I have the printer all set up and you can print out your assignments." the English teacher smiled. Naruto had always liked the kind teacher who had a scar across his nose and long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. Iruka was the only one besides the principle who knew Naruto was an orphan attending Konoha on a scholarship. Being an orphan himself Iruka could empathize with the teen who wanted to make a better life for himself and he tried to help Naruto in any way he could.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei. So what are you going to do over winter break?"

"Oh finish grading and start preparing for the next semester."

"I meant are you and Kakashi-sensei doing over winter break?" the blond leered at his teacher mischievously.

"Naruto! I am not dating Kakashi-sensei, and I am not going to, he's a perverted man with no sense of propriety."

"Come on sensei it's obvious you like him and he likes you. True he reads Ero-Sennin's books but he only reads it during advance class not during the younger year classes."

"Just because he might like me doesn't mean I'm going to fall for him and his cheap line 'Let me paint a god in his true form.' Really Naruto I have too much sense for that."

"Which is why you need to loosen up a bit. Kakashi-sensei should have more tack but at least he's trying. Please give him a chance and if he's still a perverted ass I'll personal kick his butt." Naruto was serious and although he liked his art teacher, he would kill the guy if Iruka-sensei was hurt in any way.

"Naruto I'm not going out with Kakashi-sensei and that's final. Now finish up and I'll drive you home."

"You don't have to do that Sensei." Naruto smiled.

"It's getting dark and it might be a while before the next bus comes."

"Thanks Sensei. I'll bring my bike tomorrow it's only two more days left can splurge on the gas." The blond gave his teacher a winning smiled. 'looks like it might be a great Christmas after all.'

A/N: Okay wasn't going to write anything until after the holidays but All these sappy Christmas movies have been playing turning my brain into Christmas mush. So here's my sappy Christmas fic. Tell me if You Love it hate it or if it should burn with all the Christmas rejects. Thanks for reading keep reviewing. And I my have another Akatsuki Interlude up before New Years.


	2. Home Sweet Rasengan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Blue Christmas**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 2 "Home sweet Rasengan" **

"Thanks again sensei." Naruto thanked his teacher as he got out of the car.

"Anytime Naruto. I'll see you in class tomorrow." The blond watched the car drive off in to the early evening before he headed into his apartment building.

"Home sweet Rasengan. I'm home! Anybody here?" Naruto yelled as he jogged up the stairs two at a time.

"No." The blond came to a full stop. He turn to face a tall giant of a man with huge muscles and a deadly glare. "Shizune went into labor Haku had to drive her to the hospital. Kurenai is still gone at her sister's and the rest are working or too lazy to get up."

"If Shizune is at the hospital and Haku is with her then who has…"

"ANIKI!" a chibi size reddish blur came running out of the apartment behind the giant and headed straight for the whiskered scared teen.

"Kyu-chan!" Naruto caught the whiskered scared chibi tossing him in the air.

"He's been with me. After Shizune went into later Haku called me and told me he was driving her in. So I closed up the shop and picked Kyubbi."

"Uncle Zabu was so cool. He drive his army car!" Kyuubi beamed. Naruto's eyes went wide at the thought of Zabuza Momochi former special forces/mercenary showing up at his brother's kindergarten class in old army fatigues driving jeep from WWII. The teachers and parents must have thought they were being invaded.

"Thanks Zabuza I owe you one."

"You're a good kid, the brat's not so bad either."

"I not a brat!" pouted the redheaded-chibi.

"Well if Shizune and Kabuto are going to be at the hospital for a few days I'll be able to fix the plumbing tonight. Good thing old man Sarutobi gave me the night off."

"I'll grab my tools and give you a hand."

"You don't have too Zabuza."

"You're a good landlord kid plus we don't want to have to flush the toilet to turn on the sink again." the former mercenary smirked.

"Once! That only happened once when I was fifteen! Fine, you can help I'll put my stuff away and we'll meet you in 10 minutes." Naruto sighed and head down stairs with Kyuubi in arms to their apartment.

It had been three years since their parents died leaving the two brothers all alone. They all had been out celebrating Naruto's acceptance and scholarship to Konoha academy that night and were on their way home when a drunken cab driver hit them head on killing his parents instantly. They were then rear ended by the car behind them shattering the glass around them; Naruto threw himself over Kyuubi in an effort to protect him from further injures.

Once taken to the hospital Naruto sustained deep lacerations to both sides his face from flying glass, once healed he would have three whisker like scared on both cheeks. Kyuubi had a broken leg from being pinned between his car seat and the pushed back driver's seat. The doctors had to make two large cuts or both sides his face to retrieve all the shatter glass from the toddler's cheeks leaving the chibi with two whisker like scars on each side of his face. Naruto stay by his brother's bedside the whole time never leaving him but he knew if he didn't get custody of his brother then he'd lose him forever in foster care system. He started making calls to Lawyers and friends and filing papers for emancipation, and custody papers. He also started filing lawsuit papers against the car company and the driver for the death and injury to his family. After two months of court battles laying his parents to rest and hospital visits Naruto was finally able to take his brother home to Rasengan.

Rasengan Estate Apartments was building his father had owned as a hobby venture well he worked for Hyuuga law-firms in the branch side. Minato was a lower end attorney made a decent life for him and his family and thought investing in the apartment would boost their income a little for a summer vacation now and then. After the accident Naruto sold the house to pay for his parents' funeral the lawyers and moved into the apartments as landlord then used what ever money he got from lawsuits to pay for Kyuubi's hospital bills and anything left over went to a trust for his brother's schooling. Since then Rasengan has been home and the tenets had become their family they look out for one another and cared about each other. They encouraged Naruto to go to Konoha as he had planned and they would all pitch in to take care of the two year-old Kyuubi. He and Kyuubi wouldn't be anywhere they are today without them and they both knew they were well loved.

"Okay Kyu-chan let get in to our work clothes we got a job to do." Naruto smiled set his brother down in the living room.

"Okay Aniki!" the little red head saluted and ran off to change.

XXxxXXxxXXxx

"Time to get up Kyu-chan." Naruto shouted as he passed his brother room.

"I don wanna!" came a muffled reply from the mountain of blankets on the bed.

"If you don't get up and ready for school then Santa is going to put you on his naughty list."

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!" The chibi jumped out of bed and was racing to the bathroom. Naruto chuckled as he watched Kyuubi race around getting dressed and ready for school.

They finished the work on the plumbing with Zabuza's help and Haku came home with News that Shizune had a baby girl and that Kabuto, her husband, would be staying with her. Kabuto was a doctor and had one year left on his internship and the he could transfer out of the ER and have regular hours. Shizune was a morning duty nurse and would often watch Kyuubi in the afternoons until Naruto got home from school. They lived on the second floor of Rasengan were like and older brother and sister, Naruto was happy for them and made a mental note to get a gift for the baby.

"Are you ready?" Naruto noticed the time and grabbed his keys and bag.

"Hai!" Kyuubi smiled all bundled up ready to go.

"Okay let's go we're taking the bike today."

"Yippy!" Kyuubi raced to the closet to get his helmet then headed down to the underground parking garage. Their father had a passion for motorcycles but he didn't have the money to indulge in it. Instead he had bought an old beat up non-working one from a junk yard for 20 bucks after he graduated Law school. Every weekend come Hell or high water he would work on it even had Naruto helping him sometimes but he never got to finish it. After his Father's death Naruto was determined to get the old bike running. With some help from Zabuza, who was a metal fabricator and mechanic, he got it running and thanks to the mercenary's lover Haku the Graphic artist Naruto now had a mint condition Hunter green, 1970 Triumph TR6R Tiger 650 with an attachable side car if he needed. Those two were the best friends Naruto could ever have he was glad they also lived on the second floor of Rasengan.

"I have to go to school after I drop you off, so we won't be using the sidecar." Naruto strapped on his helmet and the made sure Kyuubi's was on tight. "You have to hold on tight cause it might be slippery okay?"

"Hai Aniki." Once Naruto was sure his brother was secure he kick started the bike and let it roar. Soon they were zooming down the street to the Shuriken Elementary. Kyuubi whined as they pulled in to the school driveway. He didn't want to got to school he wanted just ride the motorcycle with is big brother. Unfortunately he couldn't and pouted as he was gently lifted from his seat and lowered to the sidewalk.

"No Pouting Kyu-chan or we won't ride the bike tomorrow."

"We get to ride tomorrow?"

"Yup it's the last day before winter break so we can have a little fun. Now go on in its cold out here." The chibi smiled and hugged his brother goodbye before heading on to class. Naruto was about to kick start the bike when someone called out to him.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Mr. Uzumaki!" Naruto groaned and slumped in his seat as the Principle Koharu Utatane came walking toward him. Ever since he had enrolled his brother into school she had been on his case; she even tried to get the state to take Kyuubi away from him. She lost because he made sure Kyuubi had everything he needed and was cared for and that he was a legal adult to the state.

"Hai, Mrs. Utatane."

"I want to talk to you about Kyuubi and his behavior in class."

"What's wrong with his behavior? He is the happiest kid I know."

"He has been withdrawn and unresponsive in class. Normally he is cheerful and a delight to have class but his teacher informs me that lately he has been getting into fights about the holidays."

"It's because our parents are dead isn't it?"

"Well children can be unnecessarily cruel when it comes to family or lack there of, but I believe that your lack of participation in his life is also a factor."

"I do My best for Kyuubi! I help him with his homework and spend as much time with him as I can! I don't go to sleep until 3 sometimes 4 in the morning because I wait until after he is asleep to do my homework to make sure I am there for him when he needs me. I get up at 630 every morning and I make sure he gets up early and has a decent breakfast so he can be to school on time. Don't say that I am neglecting him!"

"You do not attend his school functions or pick him up from school and you have unsavory characters like that man yesterday taking care of him. Kyuubi needs a stable family life at school as well as at home. This is why I insisted that the state place him in a more suitable family environment."

"He's got a suitable Family environment with me and our friends at Rasengan. I'll talk to him tonight but you try to take him away from me and you'll lose."

"I am just looking out for Kyuubi best interest until I see you making an effort to support him here in school I will file again with the state."

"Fine, when do you want me here I have to clear in with my teachers at Konoha."

"Tomorrow morning is our Christmas pageant I expect to see you here at 8a.m. sharp. I'm sure they will understand you have other responsibilities." The Principle glared. "Something Ms. Sannin should have thought of before accepting you into the academy. Then again her bad habits may have clouded her judgment."

"Leave Obaa-chan out of this! This is between you and me. I'll be here because I love my brother and I am not going to let an old hag like you try and have him taken away." Naruto kick started the bike and it roared to life. "I'm late for school, see you tomorrow!" then the whisker-scared teen sped out of the parking lot and down the Highway to Konoha.

XxXxXxXx

Naruto was in a foul mood when he got to school he didn't notice the looks of shock and envy over his bike. He practically stomped his way to biology even more pissed because he was running late and Orochimaru-sensei was a down right unbearable Bastard around the holidays. Even thought the bell hadn't rung yet he knew that the snake-bastard had started class already.

"You are late Uzumaki. I do not tolerate tardiness."

"The Bell hasn't rung yet sensei!"

"I am the Teacher and class starts when I say it starts and sit down and stop wasting the class's time!" Orochimaru hissed. Then the class waited for Naruto to take his seat before resuming the session.

After his morning torture was over Orochimaru, the kind bastard that his was, decided to rub salt in his wounds by giving them a hundred page report to do over the winter break covering everything thing they had cover since September. He was so beyond pissed he wasn't looking where he was going and plowed right into his personal pain in the ass.

"Watch it Dobe."

"Fuck off Teme I'm not in the mood to deal with you sorry ass today." Yes it seemed like his hopes of having a White Christmas with joy and laughter were turning into a Blue Christmas with sarcasm and belittlement every where he turned. For here was Sasuke the most popular boy in school as well as the richest and a serious pain in the ass. Since Naruto had transferred to Konoha Sasuke has called him a dobe beat him in sports ace every test and was determined to break him because of one accidental kiss.

It was Naruto's first day at Konoha and it was lunch time. He wanted to make friends so he went up to a table and ask if he could join them; all but one teen welcomed him, that one teen being the silently cool Sasuke. As he went to take his seat Kiba crash right into him and sent the blond flying over the table and onto the Uchiha. They landed on the floor with Naruto on Sasuke's chest and their lips glued together until Naruto came to his senses and jump off of the school all star and ran away hoping that it would all be a nightmare and tomorrow would be just a dream. But no, the next day Ino had taken the picture she took with phone was plaster on the school website and Sasuke became his walking nightmare come true.

"Not in the mood what are you a girl?"

"I said Fuck off Uchiha!" Naruto pushed passed the raven teen into the auditorium.

"Why don't you make me Uzumaki?" Sasuke was not one to be ignored so he got into the shorter teens face. It looked like the blond was going to take a swing at him be suddenly the drama teacher appeared.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki take your seats. There will be no brawling in here."

"Hai Genma-sensei." They mumble as they took seat far away from one another.

"Now as you all know the Christmas production is Saturday and will be sponsored by the Uchiha family. I expect all of you to perform with the Christmas Spirit."

"Yosh! The Christmas Spirit will shine with our very youth!"

"Uh… thanks Lee… Now everyone but one of you seems to have already sign up for the Christmas Production. Uzumaki, can you tell me why you have not signed up?" the tooth pick chewing sensei asked as he glared at Naruto.

"I'll be leaving Friday with my family for the holidays."

"I'm sorry Naruto but you'll be a day late in leaving. This is mandatory and counts as your Drama Midterm."

"What?! But Sensei!"

"No 'buts' I want you to sign up before the end of class. Now everyone get into your groups and start rehearsing." Genma smirked as the students got up to start practicing Naruto hit his head on the seat in front of him.

"Forget a Blue Christmas; this Christmas just went to hell in a hand basket."

A/N: Christmas Angel has just been pushed off the muse cloud by the Grinch. Hopefully he'll find his Christmas spirit before the next chapter. Thanks for reading Keep Reviewing.


	3. Who Knew?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Blue Christmas**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 3 "Who knew?"**

Naruto dragged his feet to the main office as he thought about how he's been having the worst day of his life and it wasn't even noon yet! He walked in the office walking passed the desk occupied ignoring the hysterical secretary screeching that the Principle was not to be disturbed. He opened the door and walked in as if it were his office and slammed the door announcing his arrival waking the sleep Administrator.

"Oi Obaa-chan Wake up!"

"Brat I told you not to call me that!" the Busty blond shouted. Naruto just laughed. He loved teasing her about her age because the truth was she didn't look to be in her fifties she looked like she was just entering her thirties. "So what do you need you interrupted my na-paper work."

"Tsunade-sama, I need you to excuse me from first and second period tomorrow."

"Normally when ditching on the last day of school you wait till the end of the day to skive off the last two classes not the first two."

"Kyuubi's Christmas pageant is tomorrow and I have to attend. Mrs. Utatane and I had a row this morning about how I don't support him enough. If I don't start attend his functions she's going to file with the state that I'm unfit again."

"Damn that woman she has a heart of Ice. I wonder what Sensei ever saw in her."

"No he didn't date her did he?"

"Yes he did but it only took one date with her to send him running or so I heard." Tsunade said innocently before she and Naruto busted up laughing. "Okay I'll cover you tomorrow. When we get back after the new year we'll get you scheduled around Kyuubi's events."

"Thanks I owe you one."

"Speaking of events…"

"No, not you too!"

"Brat I need to get the programs printed, but I can't since you haven't told Genma what you will be doing."

"That's cause I don't want to perform here this place makes me uncomfortable; plus it'll be after Kyu's bed time I can't have him out so late."

"Naruto you have to do it, it counts toward your grade and your scholarship depends on you maintaining you're A/B average."

"Yeah I know." The teen sighed in defeat. "Just put I'll be performing two songs."

"What are the songs?" The principle glared at Naruto not really trusting the notorious prankster. "And it better not be one of Jiraiya's drunken bar ballads."

"It's won't be. I have decided yet which two songs, but I'll sing."

"Alright now get to class I got work to do."

"Thanks later Obaa-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran out the door barely dodging the stapler that went flying passed his head.

"BRAT!"

XxXxXxXx

"Hey Look! No Class!" Ino Shouted. "Free period! I'm going to find Choji."

"That's Strange. Why would Sensei cancel class?"

"Who cares? Naruto we're getting out of class and we all have better things to do than wonder why a teacher canceled class." Sakura sneered as she picked up the pink backpack that matched her impossibly pink hair. "I've got to find Sasuke-kun. I know he's going to ask me to the dance."

"Sakura don't you think it's time to move on?"

"What are you talking about baka?"

"You have been chasing the teme for years and not once has he taken notice of you. He shakes you off his arm every chance he gets and he throws out all those sweets that you and every other girl in this school showers him with. He hates all that sweet stuff. The Emo bastard doesn't like any candy but that bitter dark chocolate and his weird obsession with tomatoes. Hell, he doesn't take notice of anything that isn't dark and as moody or violent as he is unless you count making my life a living hell. He doesn't date or go to dances with anyone he hates dancing, probably because he has a rod of ice stuck up his ass. If you ask him how he would rather spend his day he'd tell you he'd spend it sparing or reading those Emo books he always has on him or if I was near by, starting a fight and getting his ass kicked while trying to beat me to a bloody pulp."

"No you're wrong! He likes me…" Sakura's voice wavered. It was the first time anyone had ever told her flat out to her face that Sasuke may not like her like she likes him. He eyes widened as her world crashed around her giving way to reality. "He has too… I'm pretty and popular… Why doesn't he like me?"

Naruto felt bad for the girl. True the girl could be a mean stuck –up not to mention violent bitch at times, but no one deserves their heart being taken for granted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to the now sobbing girl.

"Look I don't know what's wrong with the Teme but you deserve better. I don't think you should wait for him to come around. You might lose someone who really loves you."

"How did a baka like you get so smart?" Sakura asked giving him a watery smile.

"I've been through a lot seen, many things, and I know what it's like to lose someone before you really get to know them." Naruto smiled softy remembering his parents. He lost them too soon and so cruelly. He never really got to know them, because he always thought there would be more time. All the times he brushed off working with his dad on the bike to study more to get in Konoha or the time he rush passed his mother to meet up with his friends. Then there were the times he ignore Kyuubi because he was just a baby and he did have time to just sit there and watch him drool. After the accident his whole life changed and his world came in the form of one little red headed chibi. He promised he would never take his brother or any other of their friends for granted again.

"I'm sorry you lost someone, but you've given me a lot to think about Naruto. I better get going I'll see you in math class." Sakura said before giving Naruto a hug that could crack a rib or two. The girl was abnormally strong but as long as his friend was happy the blond teen didn't mind.

"Alright, just remember you deserve to be loved too." He replied, once he could breathe again, before sending her off so he could go in search of the missing sensei.

XxXxXxXx

"I've got to find Sasuke-kun. I know he's going to ask me to the dance." Sasuke was just about to turn the corner when he heard Sakura's proclamation.

'**I would rather swallow broken glass than ask her to the dance!'** He thought as he stay hidden in the Hallway behind the annoying pink-haired girl.

"Sakura don't you think it's time to move on?" The Uchiha knew that voice.

'**What the hell is dobe doing with Pysco?'**

"What are you talking about baka?"

'**He's saying I will never date a banshee like you!'**

"You have been chasing the teme for years and not once has he taken notice of you. He shakes you off his arm every chance he gets and he throws out all those sweets that you and every other girl in this school showers him with."

'**No shit, I hate all that sweet stuff. Give me some dark chocolate or better yet a nice ripe tomato.'**

"He hates all that sweet stuff. The Emo bastard doesn't like any candy but that bitter dark chocolate and he has a weird obsession about tomatoes."

'**How the Hell did the dobe know that?'**

"He doesn't date or go to dances with anyone he hates dancing, probably because he has a rod of ice stuck up his ass."

'**Usuratonkachi! I do not have an ice rod up my ass.' **

"If you ask him how he would rather spend his day he'd tell you he'd spend it sparing or reading those Emo books he always has on him or if I was near by, starting a fight and getting his ass kicked while trying to beat me to a bloody pulp."

'**Again with the Emo bullshit, but it's true I would rather spar or read than go on a date. And what do you mean I get my ass kicked? I think dobe needs a reminder of who is Konoha's best fighter.'**

"No, you're wrong! He likes me…"

'**No he's not and No I don't.'**

"He has too… I'm pretty and popular… Why doesn't he like me?"

'**I don't care! I don't like you cause you just another whiny fan girl who doesn't even know the real me!'**

"Look I don't know what's wrong with the Teme but you deserve better. I don't think you should wait for him to come around. You might lose someone who really loves you."

'**There is nothing wrong with me it's all those insane fan-girls!'**

"How did a baka like you get so smart?"

'**Yeah Dobe, when did you decide to grow a brain?" **

"I've been through a lot seen, many things, and I know what it's like to lose someone before you really get to know them."

'**What? Who did you lose?'**

"I'm sorry you lost someone, but you've given me a lot to think about Naruto. I better get going I'll see you in math class."

'**Yes! No more Stalker!'**

"Alright, just remember you deserve to be loved too." Once the hall was clear Sasuke stepped out of his hiding spot and stared at the empty space where the two teens had been.

"When did the Uzumaki start knowing me so well?"

"When did Sasuke Uchiha start spying on other people's conversations?" Sasuke turned around and glared at the intruder.

"Hyuuga what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. It's my free period and I was head to my locker to drop off my books when I saw you eavesdropping on Uzumaki-san and Sakura. It was an interesting conversation if you ask me."

"No one did Neji. The dobe just took out my stalker hopefully for good."

"He's not what he appears to be is he?"

"No he's not; I'll have to corner him at the Gala then. Thanks to my mother's persistence, she got father to invite the whole damn school."

"Uzumaki is not going to the gala."

"What? How do you know that?"

"A group of us were talking about his habit of avoiding private parties and invitations when Uzumaki just showed up out of nowhere wanting to know what we were talking about. Temari asked him straight out if he was going to your Christmas gala and he said no he would be away with his family but he didn't specify where. He also stated he didn't plan on attending the New Years Ball."

"Hn." Sasuke did not like how his plan was shot down, and what was up with Uzumaki? Was his family gala not good enough for the dobe?

"But if you recall in drama Genma Sensei said he had to attend the Christmas production. It should be easy enough for all of us to get the answers we need."

"All of us? Who said I need you or anyone else to get answers out of the Dobe?"

"You didn't, but a lot of us consider Uzumaki-san a friend and would like to know what he is hiding and why."

"Fine. We'll all corner him on Saturday."

"And if he escapes our inquisitions? We will have to wait until school starts again."

"You might Neji but I'm not willing to wait that long." Sasuke turned and stalked away thinking of ways catch the Dobe of guard.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto wasn't able to find Kakashi it seemed that he was in one of his moods brought on from another rejection from the dark haired English teacher. So he would just have to try again tomorrow. It just started snowing as he and Kyuubi pulled into the parking lot of Sandaime Café. The teen wasted no time parking and get his brother inside where it was nice and warm. Naruto had been working at the café since he was 14 and it was like a second home. In fact almost all of the waiters lived at Rasengan. He started working at the café because even though he and Kyuubi had a stable life they still need a little extra money for occasions such as Christmas and birthdays. He didn't want to deprive his brother of anything because they didn't have their parents anymore.

Naruto had mange to squirrel away a nice little sum to make sure this would be one of the best Christmas Kyuubi would ever have. Now all he had to do was get through the Christmas pageant and his own school production. The Uzumakis were greeted by staff and costumers alike. The owner's grandson ran up to them and scooped the chibi up in to his arms.

"Hey there little man."

"Konohamaru! Guest what?"

"What?" the pre-teen asked in suspense.

"I'm Rudolph! Aniki finished my costume just before we come here."

"Wow Naruto-nii-chan you can sew? You'll make a wonderful wife someday."

"Why you Twerp!" Naruto shouted and took a swipe at the laughing boy who just barely ran away with the chibi in his arms.

"About time you got here Fox."

"Pein just the guy I wanted to see." Naruto smiled at the Red-headed teen with enough piercings to set off any mental detector.

"Something tells me if I could feel fear I would be very afraid."

"Maybe it's because you know me so well."

"Fine but let's wait for Sasori and Zetsu to get here. I did sound check this afternoon so were good to go in between orders." Pein was the band leader who was the lead guitarist. His brother Sasori was the bass player and his best friend Zetsu was drummer. They all live at Rasengan. Even though they were brothers Sasori couldn't stand to live with Pein so he lived with a room mate named Sai on the third floor while Pein and Zetsu roomed together on the fourth floor.

"And how did you manage that?"

"I had a recording of our last sessions to work with." the metal clad teen smirked.

"You recorded me! You asshole." Naruto glared at the smirking teen. "Is Sukora here?"

"Yeah she finished her last set before I started setting up. She's over by the window pretending to see the snow." Pein said point to a girl by the window with long black with blood red streaks in her hair. She was staring out the window while sipping her hot chocolate when Naruto came up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"My beautiful Emerald of Rasengan how lovely you look tonight."

"Okay Blue Eyes what to do want and how much is it going to cost me?"

"Kora, you wound me I only speak the golden truth."

"I may be blind but I can still see a pile of bull shit a mile away."

"Fine, Morino you caught me. I need a favor, its nothing bad I just need help with this school production I'm forced to perform in."

"Aha! I knew it! I'll already be helping out for Kyuubi Christmas pageant now you want me to go to that snooty school of yours."

"Yeah, I know, but please I need a pianist. I have two songs I have to sing and I need you for the first. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!"

"Oh fine. I hate it when you beg like that it's so pathetic."

"Thanks you're the greatest!" Naruto hugged her and gave her another big kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah quit slobbering on me. Let me enjoy my hot chocolate before my dad picks me up." Sukora Morino smiled as pushed the whiskered teen off before returning to her pervious activity of pretending to watch the snow fall. She was also a victim of a drunk driver when she was five. A guy in a Suburban was drunk and ran a red light plowing into the drive's side killing her mother instantly. Sukora's seat belt had broken and sent her flying around the back seat like pinball. The trauma she received to the head caused permanent blindness there was no hope for surgery the damage was too extensive. Since then she and her Father Ibiki Marino a heavily scared former FBI agent now local police captain lived on third floor of Rasengan. Despite her blindness she was a very gifted Pianist as well as a writer. She wrote children stories for Kyuubi and she should have them published but she lacked confidence to actually try and have them published.

"Tell your old man I said hi." Naruto smiled before going over the Hiruzen Sarutobi the owner of the café and the father of Asuma Sarutobi who lived on the second floor of Rasengan with his wife Kurenai. "Hey, Old man."

"Naruto, you don't look so good." The retired professor said as he handed the teen his work apron. Before he opened Sandaime Café he was a professor a Suna University. He was sensei to the Sannin siblings, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the bastard himself Orochimaru as well as his own father. It was Sarutobi's personal recommendation that helped secure Naruto's Scholarship.

"Blame it on your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?"

"Mrs. Koharu Utatane, Kyuubi's principle. She wants to take Kyuubi away because I don't support him at school. Now I have to prove to her that I care about Kyuubi showing him a positive influence I had to Obaa-chan and rearrange my school schedule to be at her beck and call starting tomorrow." Naruto growled as he tied on his apron.

"I'm sorry Koharu is giving you a hard time. She has Kyuubi's best interest at heart but it seems she's going a little over board. I'll call her tomorrow and see if I can get her to let up a little."

"That would be great but I won't get my hopes up she's set her foot down and doesn't look like she's willing to budge." The teen took the tray and order pad ready to begin his shift.

"You're a good boy Naruto don't worry everything will work out, you'll see."

AN: Three More Shopping Days Left! The Christmas music is blasting and I can't stop writing! Here's another chapter and I'm working on Chapter 4! Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing!


	4. Konoha Meet the Akatsuki

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Blue Christmas**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 4 "Konoha Meet the Akatsuki"**

"Okay I got the side car attached."

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"It's perfectly safe Kora don't you trust me?" Naruto asked as he helped the pianist into the side car.

"About as far as I can through you."

"I guest that's a lot, cause the last time you tossed me during a spar I flew a couple of yards." Naruto laughed as he settled Kyuubi on her lap and buckled them both in.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm blind then I won't see your bad driving."

"Ha, ha you are so funny Kora I forgot to laugh."

"Hurry Aniki I'll be late!"

"Don't worry Kyu-chan they won't start without you. You're the star!" Naruto smiled as he kick started the bike. Kyuubi squealed as the pulled out of the driveway and on the road Sukora shrieked and held the chibi tightly as Naruto sped to Shuriken.

By the time they arrived they saw a lot of familiar cars. Naruto parked then help Kyuubi and Sukora out of the side car. They dropped Kyubbi off at his class and made their way to the auditorium where they were met by the dragon lady. Naruto gritted his teeth when she walked up to them. Sukora could feel the blond tense and knew something was wrong. She slipped her hand into his to give him some emotion support letting him know he was not alone.

"I see you made it Mr. Uzumaki." Utatane said tightly. "And who is this?" motioning to the petite girl in a Christmas red dress.

"This is Sukora Morino she is lives at Rasengan and is the pianist for Kyuubi's class. Sukora this is Mrs. Utatane the Principle."

"Ohayoogozaimasu." Sukora bowed.

"Thank you for helping Ms. Morino it is most appreciated."

"You're welcome. I'm happy to do this for Kyuubi he is a great kid. Naruto can you lead me to the piano?"

"Sure thing Kora."

"It was nice meeting you." She bowed before being led to the piano.

"Thanks Emerald you really saved me there."

"No worries Blue Eyes, this is Kyuubi's day that old battle axe is not going to ruin it. Now go find a seat before all the good ones are taken." The green eyed girl smiled as she gent pushed Naruto towards the audience.

Naruto started to scan the room for a seat when he heard someone call out to him. He turned and his jaw just dropped. Everyone from Rasengan was there except for Shizune and Kabuto because they were still at the hospital. Even all the guys from the café were there From Ichiraku the café cook and his daughter Ayame to Old man Sarutobi, his uptight nephew Ebisu and Konohamaru. His middle school let out the day before so he brought his two best friends Moegi and Udon to Kyuubi's play.

"Naruto over here we saved you a seat." Haku called out. He was a slender man about as tall as Naruto with long hair down to his mid back. He looked so delicate that people often mistaken him for a woman especially when standing next to his 6'10 tall lover like he was now. Naruto wanted to bust up laughing because the other parents were edging a way from the Rasengan Family mostly from Zabuza, Pein, Zetsu, and Ibiki.

"Wow you guys! I'm glad you could make it Kyuubi's gonna be so happy."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Kurenai said as she hugged the whiskered teen. "I even have Asuma up front with the camera so we can play it back for Shizune and Kabuto. I even took the lens cap off for him to ensure he doesn't mess this up like he did at Kyuubi birthday last year."

"Thanks Kurenai you're the best."

"Hey dickless sit down and shut up its starting."

"Shut up Sai this is a school filled with young children you pervert." Naruto smacked the dark haired artist up side the head before taking his seat. The pageant went on without a hitch. They started with the upper grades and worked their way down. Finally it was Kyuubi's big moment. The class performed the story of Rudolph the red nose reindeer and Kyuubi was the star in the costume Naruto had made. He looked like a stuffed reindeer come to life and was so cute with his blinking red nose. The children sang along with the piano even if they were a bit off key.

**Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glows.**

Kyuubi skipped to the center of the stage and pointed to his blinking nose.

**All of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games.  
**

The other reindeer dressed kids pointed and pretended to laugh as Kyuubi hung his sadly.

**Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
**

A little kid dressed as Santa came up to Kyubbi and sang loudly.

**"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"  
**

Kyuubi nodded his head so hard his antlers almost fell off.

**Then all the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee, **

The mini reindeers mobbed Kyuubi pretending to cheer before lining up in front of the sleigh.

**Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,  
you'll go down in history! **

The children sang and waved as the pulled the small cardboard sleigh off stage.

The crowd cheered and the children ran out and took a bow and then Sukora took a small bow for her piano playing. The Rasengan family cheered louder then anyone else scaring most of the other parents. Kyuubi jumped up and down waving at the crowd they he shuffled off stage with the rest of the class. Audience listened to the Principle's ending speech before moving to collect their children.

"Thanks again for coming. Hey if you're all here than who's at The Café?"

"I closed it for the morning no one wanted to miss, Kyuubi Uzumaki's big debut." Old man Sarutobi laughed. "We'll see you both later tonight and the ramen is on the house.

"You're awesome! I'm going to go grab Sukora and Kyuubi then I'll meet you all Rasengan before I head on to school."

"You better drive slowly I want my daughter home in one piece."

"I will Captain." Naruto saluted to Ibiki before running off. 'One Christmas program down and one to go.'

XxXxXxXxXxX

After Dropping off Sukora and Kyuubi at Rasengan he unhooked the side car and sped off for Konoha in time to make it for economics with his ghoulish looking teacher Tenzo Yamato. Even after three years the guy's eyes still freaked him out Naruto shuttered before entering the class.

"Hurry up Uzumaki-san were about to start the movie."

"Hai Sensei." Naruto slipped into his chair behind Kiba next to Kankurou. Once the lights were off and the movie started to play the teen dark haired teens began questioning him not known someone was eavesdropping on them.

"Where were you Naruto?"

"Yeah Gaara was in a foul mood this morning because you left him alone with Deidara!" Kankurou complained.

"Oh shit, I for forgot about that. Man I hope Raccoon eyes isn't to mad at me."

"You know you are the only one who can call him that and live right?"

"Gaara's not so bad. I'll find him and grovel, and then all will be well again." Naruto smirked. Gaara was Kankurou and Temari's baby brother. He was a year younger than Naruto but he didn't want to be separated from His brother and sister so he skipped a grade. He was a stoic red head with a history of mental problems. He had even killed his uncle in self defense because Gaara's mother died in child birth; his uncle blamed him for the death of his beloved sister and attacked him. He had Love tattooed in Kanji on his forehead, when his father started calling him a monster, determined to love only himself and push everyone else away. That was until Naruto transferred to Konoha, he plowed right throw the moody teens defenses till there was nothing left but a less moody teen and one of Naruto's best friends.

"I don't know Deidara pinched his cheeks."

"OH no I'm dead." Naruto moaned dropping his head on his desk. Deidara was a tall blond college student/ Teachers Assistant he had a thing for red heads. He thought Gaara was the cutest thing because he was the youngest of the group and would baby him unless Naruto ran interference.

"So where were you?" Kiba persisted.

"Just a family thing for my brother." Truthful but evasive, Kiba and Kankurou were easily swayed but the raven who was listening to them was not.

The bell rang and before anyone could catch the blond he was gone and out the door. He had an art teacher to find. He made his way to the corridor he wasn't surprised to find the sign up on the door saying that classes were canceled once again. Naruto just ignored the sing and entered the room in search of his masked sliver-haired teacher.

"Go away there is no class today." A sorrowful voice called out.

"Classes were canceled yesterday Kakashi-sensei." He found the art teacher sitting in the corner facing the wall. He was so depressed you could almost see a gray rain cloud over his head.

"Oh it's you, Naruto… what do you want? Did you come to gloat? That you were right that Iruka will never go out with a pervert like me?" Naruto wince at the cutting remarks. 'Iruka-sensei must have really let him have it.'

"I take that Iruka-sensei said 'no' to spending Christmas with you." Kakashi slumped his shoulders further in depression. "How did you ask him?"

"I went up to Iruka and asked 'Iruka darling come away with me and we can explore our nice and Naughty side.' Then he shouted 'no' in my face then left."

"BAKA-SENSEI!" Naruto punch Kakashi in the head. "That's a line I'd expect from Ero-Sennin!"

"Where did you think I got it from?" the sliver haired man sobbed who now had a huge bump on his head.

"Sensei, how is Iruka-sensei supposed to believe me; when I try and tell him you're an okay guy, if you follow Ero-Sennin's advice or worst his books?" The Blond pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, Plan B it is then!"

"Plan B I don't have a plan B." Kakashi's head popped up and turned to face his student before cowering back at the evil smirk that appeared on the teenager's face.

"You don't but I do."

XxXxXxXx

"Aniki why can't I go see you sing?" Kyuubi asked sadly as they walked up to Asuma and Kurenai's apartment. After He straightened out Kakashi's mood he had started to put things in motion to get Iruka-sensei to notice that Kakashi wasn't a bad guy and deserved a chance. Friday passed pretty quickly and it was now Saturday time to be tortured by his own school performance.

"Because it'll soon be your bedtime Kyu-chan. But you'll have fun, Konohamaru will there to keep you company."

"Really?" The chibi asked just as the door to the apartment opened.

"Hey there little man! You me and Udon are going to have a lot of guy fun no grownups allowed!" Konohamaru said excitedly

"Yay! Bye Aniki!" Kyuubi squealed happily running after the older boy.

"Thanks for watching him Asuma."

"No problem sport they'll knock out soon enough. You better get going it's almost 7."

"Shit! Thanks again!" Naruto looked at his watch and ran up the stairs to pick up Sukora.

He passed Pein and Zetsu moving equipment to the van.

"Fox this is the last of the gear we're going to pick up Sasori at the café and then we'll head over to the academy."

"Great Pein, I'll get Sukora and we'll meet you there." Naruto bumped his fist with the band leader's fist before heading on up to the Morino Apartment.

"Come on in Haku is finishing up her makeup." Ibiki growled as he let the blond teen in. "Sukora the punk is here."

"Papa! Be nice!" Sukora said as she walked out to the living room in a long elegant green velvet dress that really brought the out the green in her eyes.

"You truly are the Emerald of Rasengan. If I didn't think of you as my annoying sister I would have asked you for a date." Naruto said as he kissed her soft delicate hand.

"You wouldn't date me if you didn't think of me as a sister I'm lacking a few things."

"True but you look gorgeous tonight thank you for doing this and performing at my unworthy snotty school."

"You're right and you owe me big Uzumaki." Sukora tried to glare in the direction of Naruto's voice as he slipped her band cloak over her bare shoulders.

"You better drive extra slow Uzumaki most of the roads are iced over."

"I will Captain, I'll treat her like a princess."

"You better, if you don't I still have friends in the FBI."

"Papa!"

"Let get going Kora. I put your cane in you cloak pocket."

"Then I'm ready to go."

XxXxXxXxXx

Shino was checking the list he had for everything that needed to be done in order for the production to run smoothly. As MC of this Years Christmas Production it was his to account for everyone arriving on time and being in place on cue; but things were not going smoothly and not everyone was here or ready for there cue.

'The only Reason I took this stupid job was so I wouldn't have to perform.' He thought before going out to introduce Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura performing the Nutcracker Suite ballet and they somehow roped Neji into playing the Nutcracker. The huge Auditorium was packed with parents and siblings from the Wealthiest families in Fire country. The Uchihas backed this year's performance and all the costumes were made by the finest designers of the fashion world everything was near perfect except for the finale act.

Shino returned to the back stage once again looking to see if Naruto had arrived yet. He had no idea what to expect from the whiskered scarred teen. His name was added to the program at the last minute and there were no costume or props order. If he had not school himself against such childish actions he would be panicking and throwing a tantrum. He was about to make another round in search of the Uzumaki when he saw a sight that made him stop in his tracks and suddenly his tuxedo felt very warm. There standing alone quietly in the middle of the fray of the backstage was a girl in a long green Dress with her hair partially up with soft black and red curls framing her face and her eyes shined like emeralds in the light. Shino suddenly found himself walking towards her as if his feet had a mind of their own.

"Excuse me Miss are you lost?"

"No I'm waiting for someone."

"If you are family of a performer I must ask you to wait in the Audience."

"Shino relax she's performing with me." Shino turned to see Naruto walking up to them wearing a huge black cloak with red clouds. "Sorry I took so long I was helping the others unload the van."

"No problem where are they?"

"They're coming just finishing setting up. Hey Shino we need a piano got one lying around."

"We saw on in the corner." Said a tall green haired teen as he approached the trio.

"Awesome Zetsu!" Shino turned to see three guys also dressed in Black cloaks with red clouds.

"Shino! You're up!" Kiba called on the wireless radio that was in his ear.

"I'm on my way Kiba. Uzumaki you're on in ten minutes." The shade wearing announced as his duty pulled him away from the mysterious girl that was with Naruto.

"I'm going to take Sukora over to the piano let her use to it before they roll it on stage."

"Everything is set up we'll see you in ten." Pein said as he watched the two walk off.

"Why are we here Pein?" Sasori asked as he looked to his older brother.

"Because, 'The Fox' is making a statement."

"And what is that brother?"

"Don't Screw with Naruto Uzumaki or you might just get burned."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Who is the girl Shino?" Kiba asked once the MC returned from announcing the Sabaku Siblings' rendition of 'Twas the Night before Christmas'.

"I don't know but she is with Naruto."

"What Dobe Has a Girlfriend?!" Sasuke appeared out of nowhere followed by several others.

"Naruto has a girlfriend where?!" Ino squealed.

"Is she pretty?" Sakura asked. Suddenly there was an ascending mob all ready to tear the MC apart if he didn't have the right answers.

"Where is she?" asked Tenten.

"Does the Youth shine brightly in her soul?" Lee asked excitedly.

"Shino you're on!" The Aburame heir was grateful to Neji for saving him from the questioning mob. He especially didn't like the death glare he got from the Uchiha. He walked on the stage as the sibling walked off.

"The Last Performance tonight will be Naruto Uzumaki and company singing two holiday songs for your enjoyment." Kiba and Kankurou rolled a Baby Grand Piano on to the stage. Shino handed a microphone to Naruto before the blond guided Sukora to the Piano.

"Merry Christmas Everyone. This lovely lady is Sukora Morino and she'll be helping my with my first song tonight entitled 'Oh Holy Night'." Naruto smiled as the music of Sukora's playing washed over him. It calmed him and gave him the courage to go on with this forced performance.

_**O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth**_

_**  
**_Back stage all his friends from Konoha were gathered around the curtain staring at him in shock they had no idea Naruto could sing. Not only that, he sounded like an Angel!

_**Long lay the world  
In sin and error pining  
'Till He appeared and the soul felt His worth  
The thrill of hope,  
The weary world rejoices  
For yonder brings a new and glorious morn**_

Sasuke was Spell bound by the voice. He had near heard anything more beautiful than Naruto's voice.

_**Fall on your knees  
Oh, hear the angel's voices  
Oh night divine  
Oh night when Christ was born  
Oh night divine  
Oh night,  
Oh night divine**_

Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled as stood in the back of the Auditorium with their Former Professor Hiruzen watching the boy once knew in the man that now sung from deep with in his soul.

_**Oh Holy night, the stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth**_

_**Oh  
Long lay the world  
In sin and error pining  
'Til He appeared and the soul felt His worth  
**_

There wasn't a dry eye in the place as Naruto poured his heart into the song. He wasn't singing for the crowd he was singing for His Parents. He prayed as a tear escaped his eye, that his parents were watching over him and Kyuubi. He prayed they would hear his love for them as he felt their love everyday in Kyuubi's every smile.

_**The thrill of hope,  
The weary world rejoices  
For yonder brings a new and glorious morn  
Fall on your knees  
O, hear the angel's voices  
O night divine  
O night when Christ was born  
O night divine  
O night,  
O night divine**_

Then there was silence not a sound could be heard before the audience erupted with applause. Naruto helped Sukora to stand and they both took a bow. Kiba and Kankurou hurried on stage to roll it away again. Naruto motion to Shino to come on to the stage and the bewildered MC walked on stage to the two performers.

"Shino Please take Sukora back stage. Her cane is in her cloak hanging by the stage door." Naruto whisper as he placed Sukora's delicate hand on Shino's arm. Then it dawn on the Aburame the girl was blind.

"Of course Naruto." Shino whispered before gently guiding the pianist off stage.

Once they were gone from stage and the crowd had settled down The curtain behind the blond teen rose and the lights shined brightly on the band that appeared. The band was dress as red leather clad Santas. They wore tight blood red leather pants and Vests no shirts and knee high black leather boots. Naruto removed his cloak revealing that he was wearing the same red leather outfit as the others.

"Konoha Meet the Akatsuki." Naruto Smirked before nodding to Pein who began playing a soft sad melody. Hiruzen sighed and shook his head. He knew exactly what song they were playing. If Naruto wanted to stir thing up this was the song to do it.

_**Naruto:**_

_**Oh Santa  
I've been waiting on you  
**_

_**Pein:**_

_**That's funny kid  
Because I've been coming for you  
**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**Oh Santa  
I've been killing just for fun  
**_

_**Pein:**_

_**Well the party's over kid  
Because I  
Because I got a bullet in my gun  
**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**A bullet in your what?**_

_**Sasori and Zetsu:**_

_**Santa's got a bullet in his gun  
You know it, Santa's got a bullet in his gun**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**Don't shoot me Santa Claus  
I've been a clean living boy  
I promise you  
Did every little thing you asked me to  
I can't believe the things I'm going through  
**_

If they were amaze by Naruto's sing before they were blown away by his singing and the rockin' performance he was putting on now.

_**  
Don't shoot me Santa Claus  
Well no one else around believes me  
But the children on the block they tease me  
I couldn't let them off that easy**_

_**Oh Santa  
It's been a real hard year  
**_

_**Pein:**_

_**There just ain't no gettin' around this  
Life is hard  
But look at me  
I turned out alright  
**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**Hey Santa  
Why don't we talk about it?  
Work it out  
**_

_**Pein:**_

_**Believe me  
This ain't what I wanted  
I love all you kids, you know that  
Hell, I remember when you were just 10 years old  
Playing out there in the desert  
Just waiting for a sip of that sweet Mojave rain  
**_

_**Sasori and Zetsu:**_

_**In the sweet Mojave rain  
The boy was on his own**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**Don't shoot me Santa Claus  
I've been a clean living boy  
I promise you  
Did every little thing you asked me to  
I can't believe the things I'm going through  
**_

The younger audience members were really getting into the song and some were even standing up and dancing.

_**Hey Santa Claus  
Well no one else around believes me  
But the children on the block they tease me  
I couldn't let them off that easy**_

_**They had it coming  
So why can't you see?  
I couldn't turn my cheek no longer  
The sun is going down and Christmas is near  
Just look the other way and I'll disappear forever**_

_**Woo!  
**_

_**  
Don't shoot me Santa Claus  
Well no one else around believes me  
But the children on the street they tease me  
I couldn't let them off that easy**_

_**Believe me  
Santa **_

_**  
Sasori and Zetsu:**_

_**Santa**_

Sasuke was blown away. 'When the Hell did the Dobe get a body as sexy as that?' Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice as the all the girls and a few of the guys were drooling over his dobe as they cheered for an encore. Most of the parents were in a stunned silence as others clapped at the talented youth as their children cheered and whistled at band. Sasuke watched as Naruto and the band took a bowed and he wished everyone a merry Christmas and a safe drive home before returning to the back stage.

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto's smile was instantly replaced by a frown.

"We need to talk Dobe."

"About what? I have nothing to say to you."

"What about us Uzumaki-san?" Naruto turned to come face to face with Neji.

"Neji? What's going on?"

"You have been holding out on us!" Ino shouted.

"What? I haven't been holding out on you!"

"Oh yeah than why haven't we heard about your girlfriend till now?" Sakura accused.

"My girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend!" Naruto protested.

"Oh Blue Eyes you're breaking my heart." Sukora managed to say with a straight face as she walked up to them with Sasori as her guide.

"Kora you're not helping."

"Shameful you should treat her in such a way." Sasori added finding the situation highly amusing but showing no emotions.

"You Guys!" Naruto Pleaded with them as he didn't want to be chased be an angry mob. He didn't see Shino's shoulders slump at the news that Sukora was his girlfriend or the burning rage and jealously and flashing from Sasuke's eyes at the pianist. Suddenly the Uchiha was thrown out of his hatred by the girl's musical laughter

"Okay, okay...hee, hee, I wish I could have seen your face."

"Yes Sukora it was quite amusing." The red head smirked.

"Come on you two. These guys are about to lynch me."

"Gomen. I'm not Naruto's girlfriend. I've known him since we were 7 and were like brother and sister." Sasuke let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. His dobe was not dating this girl, but that just created more questions.

"How did you guys meet?" asked Kiba.

"Are you in the band too?" asked Temari.

"Where did Uzumaki go before school yesterday?" asked Gaara. All questions went unanswered as the Red head with way too many piercings called out to them

"Sasori the van is loaded up. Fox you better get Emerald home before the captain calls out the FBI." Pein said as he handed the blond his forgotten cloak.

"You're right!" Naruto beamed. He threw on the cloak with lightning speed then scooped Sukora up his arms bridal style. "Sorry Guys no time for questions see you after winter break!" The Konoha Student stared dumbfounded as the watched the Whiskered face teen run out of there with the girl in his arms as if the hell hounds were nipping at his heels. The Akatsuki followed at a more leisurely pace.

A/N: It's Christmas Eve! I hate to Leave it at a cliffy but I'm going to the Sheraton Bowl here in Hawaii. Hawaii verses Norte Dame! But Don't worry the next chapter is already running through my head or is that the egg nogg? Anyways the Songs for the chapter are the classic Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, Oh holy night, and Don't shoot me Santa, by the Killers! Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing!


	5. Santa Baby

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Blue Christmas**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 5 "Santa Baby"**

Last night had been a disappointment to the Konoha students. Their friend and sunshine of the group managed to slip from their grasp while carrying his princess away into the night. Now they wouldn't get him to talk until after winter break. If only they knew where he lived then they could have a chance to finding out what he was hiding.

"Good morning Hinata-san."

"G-g-good Morning, Neji-nii-san." The two cousins greeted each other on their way to breakfast.

"What are your plans for today?" Neji gave Hinata a rare warm smile. Out of the Entire Clan Hinata was the only one other than his father and younger sister Hinabi, he cared for and could tolerate because she was sweet and kind and gave no false airs. Hinata was a shy generous girl with big expectations thrust upon her less than confident shoulders. Since dating Kiba Inuzuka the boisterous loud mouth her self-esteem had gone up and she had been speaking out more. Then there was Naruto who really boosted her confidence by taking her to the local hospital and doing volunteer work. Hinata enjoyed the work especially working in the children ward she felt loved and needed. She decided if she had to be a lawyer like the rest of the clan she would be one that dealt with Charities and families and take over the Law Firms yearly donations to make sure the right places got the money not her grandfathers golf club where all the old rich retire men go to sit and drink.

"I-I-I'm going to do some shopping for Hospital Christmas party."

"Then I'll give you a lift to the mall, I need to pick up some last gifts."

"T-t-thank you Nii-san." Hinata smiled shyly as they made their way to the dinning room for breakfast. They were just about to enter when they heard their fathers talking about last nights Production.

"I think the children preformed rather well last night brother." Hizashi smiled to his stern older twin Hiashi.

"Yes, those years of dance lesson were good for something."

"You are too hard on Hinata, brother. She is growing up to be a fine young lady and Heiress. You should praise her more instead of blaming her for what is not her fault." Hiashi's wife had left just after Hinata was born taking a good chunk of his personal fortune with her. Hinata's resemblance to the woman had made it hard for Hiashi to get close to the girl.

"I know… Some things are not that easy to forget."

"Fine, brother, I will say no more of it for now." Hizashi sighed and changed the subject for his twin's comfort. "Returning to the program last night I was surprised to see Naruto-san. I didn't know he could sing."

"Yes, that was a surprise. Minato-san would have been proud of the boy."

"I agree Neji tells me he is in the top five percent of his class and that he is loud and energetic as he ever was." Hizashi laughed before turning more serious. "Brother there is something else I think you should know."

"What is it?"

"Naruto-san came to the office on Thursday. He wanted paperwork drawn up to release funds from his personal trust."

"Why?"

"He said he wants to be ready just incase Principle Utatane tries to sue him again. Truthfully I don't know if Naruto-san could handle another lawsuit."

"That woman is trying to prove her high moral point and using Uzumaki-san as her platform. Let me guess the boy is still too stubborn to accept our help for free."

"Yes brother. He gave me the 'I can do it on my own' speech when I tried to suggest it."

"That boy has got potential to be a great lawyer like his father. Very well you know what needs to be done Hizashi, and keep me posted."

"Count on it brother."

Neji and Hinata were dumbstruck. Their fathers knew Naruto-san and his father, not only that but they were his attorneys. Neji took his younger cousin by the hand and raced off to his room dragging the poor girl behind. He locked the door and turned on his lap top and told Hinata to start calling all their friends.

"Nii-san what is going on? What are you doing?"

"I'm accessing in to the Hyuuga Law Firm database. If our fathers knew the Uzumakis then maybe there is some kind of records."

"What if you get caught our fathers will be furious."

"I won't get caught. I want you to call the others and ask them to meet us somewhere because I'm sure they will want to know especially the Uchiha."

"I thought that Sasuke-kun disliked Naruto-kun."

"I think that's what he'd like everyone to believe but I think The Uchiha does have strong feelings for Uzumaki-san just not the hatred he thinks he should feel." Neji Smirked at his wide-eyed cousin before returning to the task at hand.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You know Blue Eyes you are just going to get cornered when you return to school."

"I know, but maybe I'll get lucky and they'll forget all about it by then." Naruto said nervously as he severed the Pianist her usual hot chocolate before sitting down across from her. Last night's get away was not the smoothest move he made, but he didn't want to deal with them. Truth be told he didn't want to share his Rasengan Family with outsiders. He knew how the others could be thoughtless with some of their cutting remarks and he didn't want Sukora and The Akatsuki to be exposed to their thoughtless cruelty.

"Yeah, right and I'll suddenly have a date for New Years."

"Ouch. Come on your dad hasn't scared off everyone."

"Oh yes he has. You'd think to that would be hard to do seeing how I go to blind school and try to date blind guys. I know dad just wants me to be safe and wants me to find someone who won't break my heart but its serious getting on my nerves! How can I find anyone if he scares them away!"

"Pein doesn't feel fear." Naruto offered hopefully.

"That's because he's like a brother and he is helping my dad keep unsavory boys away from me." Sukora pouted.

"That's Unsavory boys with criminal records." Pein shouted from across the room as he was doing sound checks.

"I'm going to get a super magnet and pull those piercings off your ugly face!" the pianist shouted back at the smirking teen. "So anyways how are your plans for your two teachers going?"

"Great. I convince them both to spend the holidays with Kyuubi and me at Rasengan. I'll put them up in the vacant apartment on the four floor and they'll have to get along."

"You think that will be enough?"

"Nope. Thank you for offering to baby sit."

"What?! I did not!"

"Sure you did. Because how can Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and I go shopping for Kyuubi's gifts if you don't."

"Low-blow Uzumaki. Fine I'll watch the little Kitsune." Just then the front bell chimed as a group of kids came clamoring in.

"Aniki! Its raining hard rocks!" pouted Kyuubi as he ran up to his big brother.

"Ouch it's Hailing. Well take off you coat and I'll get you some hot chocolate."

"Okay." The chibi ran off to the back where Konohamaru and his friends were taking off their snow gear.

"So Emerald are you singing with us tonight?"

"Sure, why not it's not like I have a boyfriend who is waiting to take me out."

"That's the Christmas spirit! I got to get back to work Rin is glaring at me again." Naruto smiled as he got up from the table. He knew Rin wasn't really mad at him but at her Boyfriend Hayate who was late for his shift. Rin and Hayate also lived on the fourth floor of Rasengan and Worked at the café while she attended Nursing school and he went to school to be a paramedic. Heck the guy looked like he needed one half the time always looking so sick even though he was healthy as a horse.

"I wouldn't glare if you didn't slack off!" Naruto just smiled at the upset waitress as he got back to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Why have you called us here Hyuuga?" Sasuke scowled as he sat in the semi-circled booth with the others.

"This Morning Hinata-san and I over heard our fathers talking about last night's performance. It seems they were most impressed with Uzumaki-san's singing."

"Who wasn't my mom was gushing all the way home not that I could blame her." Ino giggled.

"Yes, well that was not all our fathers discussed. Uzumaki-san's father use to work for Hyuuga Law Firms Branch end. There is no record of a transfer or why he left the firm three years ago but there are several locked files containing lawsuits with Naruto Uzumaki's name on them as well as two three trusts one for Naruto Uzumaki, one for Kyuubi Uzumaki, and another held by my father for Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why would Naruto need Lawsuits? He's just a kid, like the rest of us." Kiba stated loudly.

"Obviously Naruto isn't like us." Gaara stated quietly looking at the printouts that Neji had laid out on the table.

"He went to my father's firm and asked him to be prepared for another legal battle with,

Principle Utatane. She is the principle of a public Elementary school on the other side of the valley where the lower and middle classes meet."

"Why Would Naruto want to sue a Principle of a public school?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think he does." Kankurou stated thinking back to when Naruto missed morning classes. "He said he had missed class because of a family thing for his brother. Maybe the Principle is trying to sue him."

"Over what though? Wouldn't the principle sue his parents instead?" Tenten put in.

"I think an answer to the riddle of Naruto is standing over there." Shino pointed out the window at Deidara and one of the red heads from Naruto's band. They all watched the TA flirt with the Passive band member. It went on for five minutes and all the Konoha teens had their faces in the window watching them. Then the redhead handed the Blond a card before walking off and disappearing into the crowd.

"Let's get him!" Temari shouted more like a battle cry than an order as group stampeded out of the dinner to get to the love struck blond.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Y-y-you're Early!" Naruto almost slipped down the front steps in shock.

"Yeah, I know. I even surprised myself." The art teacher muffled through his thick scarf. He was so nervous and excited at the same time that he got to Rasengan a whole hour early.

"Come on in before you freeze to death and Kyuubi turns you into a snow man." Naruto laughed as he led Kakashi into his apartment.

"Snowman?!" a chibi head popped out of the kitchen.

"No Kyuubi now stop eating the cookie dough or there won't be any cookies for Santa next week."

"We Can Make More! Auntie Haku said he'd bake them with me!"

"Haku you're going to pay for the dentist when he has a mouth full of cavities!" Naruto hollered at the man in the kitchen. "Just set your stuff down sensei while I strangle one of my best friends." The teen smiled before running into the spacious kitchen.

Kakashi set his bag by the door and wondered around the apartment looking at photos of Naruto and the red headed chibi. There was also a photograph of a man with bright blond hair that looked just like Naruto hugging a red-haired woman with bright amber eyes just like Kyuubi sitting in the middle of a shrine. It was easy to see that this was a picture of their parents and that they were loved very much.

"Knock, Knock, Knock!"

"Can you get that Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out from the kitchen. Without even thinking about it Kakashi went over to the front door and opened it.

"Merry Christmas Naru… Kakashi sensei!"

"Merry Christmas, Iruka-sensei." the art teach smiled at the stunned English teacher who was juggling brightly wrapped Christmas presents. "Here let me help you with those."

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm spending the Holidays with Naruto and his friends. How about you?"

"Naruto invited me to spend the holiday with him and Kyuubi." Iruka said as he glared at the blond teen that just entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto brightly.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto can I have a word with you?" Iruka grinned so hard his teeth hurt. He didn't give the boy a chance to answer but dragged him off to another room. "Alright Naruto what are you up to? Why on earth is Kakashi here?!"

"I'm not up to anything, I swear! Kakashi-sensei is here, cause he has no family to spend the holidays with. Every year he is taken out to a topless bar-by Ero-Sennin and drinks his way to New Years. I didn't want this to be another lonely year for him so I asked him to come here."

"I…I didn't know that." The scarred man's features softened because he knew what it was like to be alone around the holiday where the only comfort you find is at the bottom of a bottle.

"I don't think it's something he goes around bragging about."

"You're right. I don't want to fight with him either so let's just enjoy the holidays and I'll try not to kill him if he acts like his perverted old self."

"That's the Spirit sensei." Naruto cheered before dragging him back to the others who were now in the kitchen making a mess of the cookies.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Deidara had never been as scared in his life as he was when he saw a mob of his students rushing toward him in the middle of a crowed mall. It was pure luck that he has run into the 'oh so sexy' band member that had preformed at the academy last night. He was even super lucky the gorgeous Red head even remembered him giving the band directions to the main stage. So he had flirted with the quite guy who he had learned was named Sasori, and even got him to show a hint of a smile. After chatting a bit about the band Sasori gave him a card with a date, time, and the name of a place Called Otogakure.

"_If you want to see the band play we'll be here." Then he left with out another word. _

That was just moments before the gang of teenagers rushed out and kidnapped him and rushed him back into the dinner sitting the TA in the middle of the booth where there was no chance of escape. He was sweating bullets as the group surrounded him filling up the booth stealing chairs to fill in the vacant space around the table.

"So Deidara-senpai, who's your new friend?" asked Kankurou as he straddled the back of his chair.

"New friend un?"

"Yes the Red-head from Naruto's band." Ino said helpfully.

"Oh that new friend un… well I just ran into him really were not friends yet…"

"But you hope to be his friend." Sakura finished as watched the TA squirm.

"Well yeah un… What's all this about un?"

"Naruto has some secrets that have been really troublesome for everyone here." Shikamaru said lazily as he held Temari on his lap.

"We want to know what the dobe is hiding and why." Sasuke Glared.

"I don't know his secrets! Un… I just asked if the band played anywhere else."

"And he handed you something what was it?!" Tenten asked as she practically jumped on the table unable to control her curiosity.

"This card un." Before he could set the card down shy little Hinata snatched it up.

"I-I-it's a music club. Tonight at 9'oclock."

"He said if I wanted to hear them play they would be there un."

"Well Deidara-senpai it looks like you'll have company tonight." Neji said calmly as he took the card from his younger cousin. The TA didn't know what was going on but he had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen tonight.

XxXxXxXxXx

After cleaning up the kitchen and having a late lunch Naruto dropped Kyuubi off at the Morino apartment before hopping into Iruka-sensei's car and heading toward the mall. The crowds weren't too horrible but still the mall was busy. Naruto was glad his idea was working, because without Jiraiya's horrible advice Kakashi could let his true self come forward.

"Hey I'm going to check out this store you both can wait out here if you want to."

"I think we better Naruto. It looks crowded and we already had our arms full, we don't want to lose anything." Naruto nodded leaving his teachers on a nearby bench with all of their purchases.

"So, Iruka-sensei, how did you get invited to Christmas?"

"I've spent every Christmas day with Naruto and Kyuubi since Naruto Started at Konoha. This is the first time he has asked me to stay." Iruka smile fondly as he watched the teen through the shop windows. "When Naruto first came to the academy he had a hard time fitting in and his first kiss, even if it was accidental, was plaster on the school website."

"I remember that. The picture of the infamous kiss took up two pages in the year book."

"Yes, well, he didn't take it so light hearty as he does now. He was really upset and it began showing his creative writing assignments. One afternoon I found him hiding and crying in the boy's bathroom at lunch. I took him to my class and made him some tea; at first he didn't say anything but I was patient. I waited quietly and it didn't take long before the stress of silence to break his resolve. It seems he was dealing with a lot more than just the transfer to another school. Naruto lost his parents that fall to a drunk driver. He and Kyuubi were in the car as well but they received only minor injures. His biggest obstacle was the courts fighting for custody of Kyuubi; he had just brought his brother home the day before his first day at Konoha."

"And then the kiss with the Uchiha boy happened…"

"Yes he was embarrassed, teased and bullied then he would have to go home and care for his two-year-old brother. It stressed him out so badly he finally broke down. Since then I have helped him tutored him and spent the holidays with him and Kyuubi to let them know they are not alone. Over the years they had made his own family with the people at Rasengan and I couldn't be happier for them."

"So that's the reason you didn't want to spend the holidays you already had plans." Kakashi sighed as he observed the peaceful look on Iruka's face.

"No. That is just one of the many reasons I said no. The main reason was of that bad pick up line in the middle of the teachers lounge!" The English teacher blushed in both fury and embarrassment. "You had better watch yourself around Kyuubi I do not want him exposed to those awful books of yours!"

"But Sensei there some very good points of anatomy in them." The art Teacher whined as Iruka continued to glare at him.

"No!"

By the time Naruto came out of the store he saw Iruka smiling asking if he bought anything and Kakashi sporting a huge bump on his head with anime tears running down his face. Needless to say if there was a heartwarming moment between his two teachers it was long gone by now. "Well I'm all done. We'll hide these in your apartment then we can get Kyuubi."

"Our apartment?" the teachers asked.

"Yeah I don't have a lot of room in mine cause of the remodeling so I'm putting you guys up in the vacant apartment on the fourth floor. That way you both can have some privacy. Unless, you want a five-year-old to go snooping through your stuff when you're not looking."

"You're right Naruto the apartment with suit us just fine." Iruka said as they made their way to the car. He did not want the chibi finding anything that belonged to the perverted art teacher. Neither of them saw the smirk the teen was sporting as they loaded the car and headed back to Rasengan.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Aniki!"

"What is it Otouto?" the long haired raven answered as he looked up from proof reading his term paper.

"I need to borrow your Hummer."

"Why Sasuke I never heard you ask so nicely before what is the occasion?" The older Uchiha leaned back in his chair smirking at his glaring sibling.

"Cut the crap Itachi. I need the Hummer tonight."

"I can see that, but why do you need it? What's wrong with your Aston Martin?"

"Nothing is wrong with my car but it's too small to carry some friends to Otogakure."

"Otogakure is an exclusive club Sasuke where did you hear about it?"

"The Dobe is playing there tonight and we're going to go see him."

"Ahhh… I see now. When are they supposed to go on?"

"9 o'clock. Why?"

"I go to the club often enough scouting talent for Uchiha studious I'll call and make sure you and your gang of friends can get in and you can record the show for me." Itachi's smirk widen as he watched his brother's shoulders slump. He should have remembered that Itachi did nothing out of the goodness of his cold black heart. "On another note Otouto, are you going to admit your feelings for him when you see him tonight?"

"I don't have feelings for the dobe. Why do you keep insisting that I do?" Sasuke watched as Itachi leaned forward and clear his laptop screen to reveal his desktop picture of the accidental kiss from Sasuke's freshmen year.

"I think this was when your infatuation with the blonde started. I've never seen you get worked up about anything or anyone before this time." Itachi explain as he stared thoughtfully at the image on screen. "But I will warn you not to be foolish little brother. Naruto-kun's heart is not some toy you can throw out when you get bored. He has a history and more scars than the ones on his face. If you are serious about him then you must prepared to accept everything that is Naruto Uzumaki."

"What is it your not telling Itachi? What do you know about the dobe?"

"What I know is not mine to tell. What I can tell you, is you better think long and hard about what you want other wise you will end up crushing more than Naruto-kun's heart." The elder Uchiha closed his laptop and rose from his seat. "The keys to the hummer are in the garage and your name will be on the list Otouto." With out another word he walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke with a lot to think about.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So how do I look? Haku nearly tackled me tonight when I asked him to do my hair and make-up. Then he shoved me in this outfit and I have no idea what it is all I know is its short." Sukora asked as she removed her Akatsuki cloak revealing a red leathered Mrs. Santa. Short red leather mini skirt with fur trim super tight leather vest top, giving her cleavage to rival Tsunade, and thigh high black leather high heeled boots.

"Trust me Emerald you look sexy. Pein is already glaring at the crowd and were not even on stage." Naruto smiled. "You know Haku he always make you look your best. He was just excited you were finally going to wear the Mrs. Santa outfit he made for you."

"Well its Christmas I guess I can play along." Sukora smiled softly. "So who has the kitsune tonight?"

"Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. He put on a big show of tears about he didn't was to go to a sitter he would miss the Miser Brothers Christmas Special. Iruka-sensei fell for it hook line and sinker."

"That's awful…"The girl tried to reprimand but she could stop laughing. To anyone who didn't know Kyuubi they would think he was an upset sad little kid when he cried. Those who did know him knew he was the world's cutest con-artist. He could turn on the water works at the drop of a hat wrap the unsuspecting bystander around his little pinky. "You got you baby brother wrapped up in you match-making schemes."

"He's not wrapped up in them I just told him if he had Iruka-sensei to baby-sit him he's get hot chocolate."

"You're unbelievable how do you know Iruka-sensei will even give him the hot chocolate?"

"Because Kyuubi will give him the puppy dog stare and poof sensei's heart will melt like it does every year."

"You both are little devils dress as angels." Sukora snicker before she felt Sasori take her hand.

"We are ready, Emerald your singing first. The owner wants our Christmas Special."

"You got it Baby Doll is Metal head and the Walking Tree already on stage?"

"Yes we're on in five. Fox I should warn you some of your classmates are here."

"What?! No fucking way! How the hell did they find out about this place let alone get in?!" Naruto was starting to panic."

"Foxie! Calm down!" Sukora grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his. "It'll be alright they can't come back stage they can't get to you here you're safe. When you're sing just lose yourself into the music. I promise everything will be okay." Naruto let out a calming breath and smiled softly.

"Thanks Emerald I'm fine now."

"Good because were on." Sasori muttered before leading Sukora to the stage leaving Naruto to follow.

"I'm not going to let them get to me. This is my time with my friends and those guys will not ruin it." The blond muttered to himself before joining the others on stage.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi was right it was an exclusive club that catered to all kinds of Music. The owner had greeted the group and led them all to the V.I.P. table up on a raised platform with a good view of the stage. The owner as in formed them that the Akatsuki was their most popular band and when ever they played was there was always a full house.

"Wow Sasuke I didn't know you were a Big shot" teased Kankurou.

"I'm not Itachi is. He scouts out talent for the studios and comes here a lot."

"Both of you be quite it the show is starting Un." Deidara hissed before turn back to the stage as Sasori led Sukora to the mic and Naruto came running to his mic.

"Merry Christmas Everyone I'm Fox this lovely Mrs. Clause is Emerald. On Guitar we have our metal man Pein! On Base we have the puppet master of strings Sasori! And On Drums our own Snapdragon Zetsu! We are the Akatsuki and we'll be rocking your Christmas tonight!" Naruto, got the crowd up and roaring, as he took his place behind the keyboard. "Our fist number is a favorite of mine and it will soon be one of your. Hit it Emerald!"

"Alright Santa Baby!"

_**Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
**_

Shino's eyes nearly popped out of his head and through his shades at the sight of the sexy Mrs. Clause. He wanted to kill all the guys in the crowed that were shouting and whistling at her.

_**Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**_

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo  


She danced around the band as she sang flirting with the crowd she couldn't see just having a blast. Then she flirted with Naruto using him as a human dancing pole.

_**Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**_

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Pein was in full big brother mode glaring at all the guys drooling over their little sister. Zetsu snarled at the one that tried to climb on the stage. The guy took one look at the green hair yellow eyed drummer and immediately backed down off the stage.

_**Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**_

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo

_**  
**_"Shit Shino!" Kiba shouted.

"What?" snapped the shade wearing teen.

"You broke your glass in your fucking hand!" Shino didn't even notice that he had been gripping his glass that hard but he just saw red when that punk tried to climb on stage.

_**Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**_

Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight

"Shino-kun let me see your hand." Hinata took Shino's hand with care checking for any glass or deep cuts.

"You don't have to worry about the girl Aburame-san the band has her well taken care of." Neji reassured his cousin's best friend as they watched Sasori push off another stage climber with is boot clad foot.

Sasuke was not as easily reassured as Shino. He was glaring at the blind singer and the way she hung all over his Dobe. He wasn't so sure that they weren't more than friends after that display. Just the thought of Naruto with anyone other than him had set him in a rage.

"Wasn't she great?" Naruto asked and the crowd cheered. Naruto left the key board ant headed to the front and Sukora took his place. "You're Beautiful Emerald."

"Lair." She giggled into her mic.

"Why would I lie after all…

_**I AM SANTA CLAUSE!**_

The crowd went wild as the band began to rock.

_**Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!  
Flying through the snow –  
Can you hear him? Ho! Ho! Ho!  
He's so full of cheer:  
Only has to work one day a year.**_

_**Children in their beds**_

_**Visions of Sugarplums fill their Heads.**_

_**So many kids out there –  
Santa must be a billionaire!**_

They had though the whiskered teen was amazing at the Christmas production now he was Fucking Awesome.

_**Red suit boots of black.**_

_**Big sack of toys hangin' off his back**_

_**How much dose he weight?**_

_**How do the reindeer pull his sleigh?**_

_**Nobody sees him…**_

_**As he travels the World…**_

_**Leaving his presents…**_

_**For the Good Girls and Boys.**_

_**Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!**_

_**  
Sees every move you make –  
Better be good for goodness' sake.  
Leave him cookies and beer –  
He'll be back to your house first next year.**_

I am Santa Claus!  
Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!

The crowd Cheered and went wild. Itachi's words seemed to float forward to the front of his mind. He hated admitting Itachi was right about anything but his brother was right about his feelings for the Dobe. What those feelings were he wasn't quite sure he need more time to figure them out, but one thing was for certain he hated everyone drooling over his dobe.

"Hey Fox! If your Santa I'm a fucking reindeer." Pein shouted with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine what did you do to get on Santa's nice list?"

"I Jingle Hells Bells!" the girls in the crowds shrieked in excitement as the band began another song. Ino, Temari and Tenten began dancing in their VIP section.

_**Naruto:**_

_**Ho Ho Ho  
Ho Ho Ho**_

_**Love Guns'n'Roses with Axel Rose spittin**_

_**Ozzy Black eyes and the bats that he's bittin**_

_**Big Marshall stacks and a broken E-string  
These are a few of my favorite things**_

_**Ho Ho Ho  
**_

_**Pein, Sukora, Sasori, Zetsu:**_

_**We Like Bar Fights,**_

_**We Like Nose Rings,**_

_**We Like Eating Snails…**_

_**We always indulge in our favorite things…**_

_**No wonder our Skins so pale.**_

_**Penthouse apartments and twelve in a hot tub  
Drinking Jack Daniels while getting a backrub**_

_**Little gold chains pinned to brass nipple rings**_

_**These are a few of my favorite things.**_

Sasuke now a had a real vivid picture in his mind of Naruto stretched out on his bed withering naked in want and lust as he pull on the little gold nipple rings attached to the blonde's caramel nipples.

"Sasuke! You got a nose bleed Dude!" Kankurou shouted.

_**Pein, Sukora, Sasori, Zetsu:**_

_**We Like Bar Fights,**_

_**We Like Nose Rings,**_

_**We Like Eating Snails…**_

_**We always indulge in our favorite things…**_

_**No wonder our Skins so pale.**_

The Uchiha growled as he pinched his nose to stop the blood flow.

"You like him don't you." The raven turned to see Sakura with a sad smile on her face as she handed him a napkin.

"I don't know what I feel but I am drawn to the dobe." He answered as he took the offered napkin to clean his face.

_**Girls in black leather with tight little tushes  
Tattoos on big bosoms of prickly rose bushes  
Silver stretch limos that come when I ring  
These are a few of my favorite things**_

"He was right. You never liked me the way I like you."

"No I don't. I never gave you and reason for you to believe I did,"

"No you didn't I see that now." Sakura smiled a wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry I chased you like that."

"Apology accepted." He showed no emotion but inside he was relieved. He would no longer have to defend himself against the girl.

_**Pein, Sukora, Sasori, Zetus:**_

_**We Like Bar Fights,**_

_**We Like Nose Rings,**_

_**We Like Eating Snails…**_

_**We always indulge in our favorite things…**_

_**No wonder our Skins so pale.**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**Jiggle Hells Bells!**_

_**HO! HO! HO!**_

"But if you hurt the Baka then, I'll kill you." Sakura hissed before leaving her seat to joining Lee on their makeshift dance floor. As unexpected as that was she was right he did have the habit of unknowingly hurting others. He watched Naruto smile and laugh on stage as he started another song. He was going to have to do some serious think before approaching the dobe about his uncertain and confusing feelings.

A/N: Happy New Year's Eve! Well I hope everyone had a great Christmas and thank you for your many reviews. The songs in this chapter are Santa Baby (It's a classic), and Bob rivers, Jingle Hells Bells and I am Santa Clause. Sorry to leave it at another cliff but I ran out of inspiration. Hopefully the New Year will bring new muses and fresh ideas. Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing.


	6. The Worst Day or The Best Day?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Blue Christmas**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 6 "The Worst Day or The Best Day?"**

As the owner had said the Akatsuki packed in a full house. There was no way that the group could get anywhere near the stage or the band plus the security was tight. Again they had missed their chance to question the singing knuckle head. Sasuke was getting a little more than pissed off at his dobe for running again but that wasn't going to stop it just made him more determined. Neji said he and Hinata would continue to search for more information through their fathers firm. Kankurou was going to keep an eye on their blond Senpai, who was crushing on the bass player, in case he got any more leads to the band. The rest of them would go home and wait if nothing came up soon then they would just meet up at the Uchiha gala.

"Sasuke!" the raven teen did not reply as he made his way into the dinning room. "I'm glad you have left yet."

"What is it you need mother?" he did like the look in Mikoto's eye when she smiled. It always meant trouble for him and sometimes Itachi, if she was fast enough to catch him.

"Your Uncle Madara is here and he brought Tobi and Obito with him. They are going to be staying with us maybe until after New Years."

"Where is Karin?" Sasuke asked wondering why his uncle would not bring is girlfriend and the mother of his twins to Christmas.

"She's in jail, on charges of fraud, embezzlement child endangerment and attempted murder."

"What?!"

"She was a plant from a rival company. He task was to get Madara to marry her and she would take over the company from within. She had slowly been bleeding the company funds through phony accounts to try and cripple the company enough for sale. When she saw he wasn't going to marry her she got pregnant then Madara had her move in with him but he had no plans to marry her. It seems that the company she was working for was getting impatient and wanted resolves soon if not she would be fired and the company would try to gain Sharingan Corp. some other way. She got desperate and kidnapped the twins. The stress had driven her insane and she scarred them both across their left eye. It was lucky she didn't cut their eyes. She then sent a picture of Tobi and Obito to your uncle saying that if he didn't marry her she would kill them. The FBI traced her cell phone and then took her into custody but the twins were traumatized."

"And you think and Uchiha Christmas won't make it worst?"

"Sasuke! I don't need your sarcasm. I need you to spend time with the boys."

"Mother I don't know what to do with kids."

"Sure you do sweetie you were a kid too not to long ago."

"I don't think you remember Sasuke as a child mother he was very dull and moody just as he is now." Itachi replied as he entered the dining room. "Sasuke should you decide to take ours cousins out for a ride you may take my car as I am taking yours to work today."

"Itachi what are you doing?" The younger raven hissed as the older raven took his iphone and was programming a number into it labeled emergency.

"I'm just being helpful if you have trouble with the twins can this number they'll tell you what to do."

"See Sasuke, even Itachi wants to help the twins have a merry Christmas. Now you go upstairs get dressed and meet the boys in the nursery." Mikoto smiled as she shooed the moody teen up the stairs.

'I didn't even get breakfast. This day is going to suck, big time.'

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you ready to go Shino?"

"Yes father." It was the Aburame donation event. Shino hated going around to various places just to stand around while his father stood there looking important as he made donations on the families behalf to local charities. As heir he was obligated to attend these things and so with a heavy sigh he followed his father into the Limo.

"So Shino have you thought of anyone to take to the gala?"

"No father I have not."

"You should socialize more son, how ever are you going to meet a souse if you don't go out?"

"Father I am not looking for a spouse. I am 17, not an old bachelor like uncle Shido."

"I am just worried about you. You spend more time in that lab of yours then anywhere else. Please trying and find a date of the gala. I don't if it's a boy or a girl I just want you to take someone."

"Fine I will think about it." Shino sighed in defeat. How could he arguer against someone who was worried about his happiness. "Father why are we at the police station?"

"Oh we are donating our latest computer systems to help better aid the local police. Last year at this time crimes and accidents were at an all time high and with the poor equipment the state gives them they couldn't cover all they incidents."

"I see." Aburame Tech was the biggest technology corporation in Fire country. Their systems would be a great asset to the local police as well as hospitals and fire department but the state budgets were constantly getting cut so they could not afford such advanced systems. Shino followed his father into the station feeling real good about this donation. Hopefully with the new systems online they will save a lot of people. He was however unprepared for what who he saw coming out of the captains office as they enter the bullpen of the station's detectives.

"Papa I'm not a little girl anymore I may perfectly able to walk to the café two blocks from here."

"Sukora, you're my daughter and only 17; you are not leaving here with out an escort. I can spare anyone right now because of the new equipment coming in so you will have to wait."

"I wouldn't have to wait if you had just dropped me off like I had asked or better yet let me walk to the café, since it is also two block away from home. I have to go or I'll be late for work."

"Then Let me call Pein or Zetsu. I bet Zabuza is going on break soon." The Scarred man reasoned trying to think of the most intimidating escorts to protect his little girl.

"Papa this has gotten out of hand and if mama were still here she'd sue you for harassment." Sukora mocked glared at her father's voice. "I'll be fine now I have to get going or Sarutobi-Ojii will think something happen to me and call you in worry."

"You're your mother's daughter I can't argue with that logic. Fine but I want you to call me as soon as you get to the café." Ibiki sighed as he hugged his sightless daughter. It was had to admit what a strong independent young women she was growing into even hard to admit she wasn't a little girl any more.

"I promise papa." Sukora smiled returning his hug.

"But first you have to help me accept the system donation on be half of the department. You know I'm not too good with civilians."

"So that's why you dragged me here! Okay now you owe me and Haku a shopping spree!" Ibiki was speechless. Years of being a master of interrogations in the FBI and the Police force and he was out maneuvered by his own daughter. "Let's go Papa they are waiting and I'm running late."

Ibiki sighed and guided his daughter to the waiting Aburame. Sukora smiled as she held her fathers arms and letting her white guide-cane, well it was more like a stick, waves in front of her in search of any obstructions. She was use to the role of mediator between the police force and civilians. She could speak cop fluently as well as politics and civilian. One might think it's all the same but each has their own set of rules. Growing up a cop's daughter you find your self the voice of reason to a street hardened cop. So whenever community events need addressing Ibiki would show off his smart diplomatic daughter to avoid any screw up he might have caused had he accepted it by him alone.

"Konnichiwa Aburame-sama, I'm Captain Ibiki Morino and this is my daughter Sukora."

"Konnichiwa Aburame-sama. I would like to thank you on be half of the Police Department for your generous donation. With the system you are providing us, the holidays are guaranteed to be safer as well as happier." Sukora bowed then shook hands with the older Aburame.

"You are quite welcome young lady. We want our police force to have nothing but the best. Though Last years holidays were more as merry as they should have been you father and his station still cut the crime rate by twenty percent. You should be very proud of him." The shade wearing elder smiled.

"Yes I am. His hard work inspirers me to work hard and do my best everyday."

"He's a lucky man to have a beautiful and insightful daughter. Oh I am forgetting my Manners, this is my Son…"

"Shino." Sukora smiled as she shook the quite boy's hand. She remembered the soft yet callused hand that guided her along the stage at Naruto's production.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Morino-san."

"You have met this boy before?" the question came out more as a growl as Ibiki eyed the shade wearing teen. He stopped growling when he felt Sukora dug her cane sharply in his foot.

"Shino-san attends Konoha academy with Naruto Uzumaki. I met him on Saturday night at the Christmas production."

"I thought you looked familiar." Shibi smiled brightly. "You're piano playing of 'Oh Holy Night' was exquisite."

"Thank you Aburame-sama, I am glad you enjoyed it." Sukora bowed again. Then she heard he cell phone alarm go off. "I'm sorry but I'm late for work. It was a pleasure to meet you all."

"Sukora Please let me call one of your brothers to give you a ride." Ibiki pleaded one more time hoping she wouldn't argue in front of a crowd.

"I'm fine papa it's just a two block walk." She smiled and discreetly stabbed his foot with her cane again.

"A young lady shouldn't have to walk alone in the cold it's not safe. Shino, why don't you escort Morino-san to her work place then call the car when you want to come back. We will be busy here for awhile setting up the new system."

"Oh you don't have to trouble yourself Aburame-san." Sukora politely protested.

"It is not trouble Morino-san I would be honored to escort you." Shino said gently taking her hand in his again. He couldn't but think that the light blush across her cheeks made the pianist even more beautiful.

"Thank you Aburame-san." Sukora smiled shyly as she was led out of the station. His soft spoken husky voice was turning her inside into mush and she couldn't stop the blush.

"Please, call me Shino." She could hear the smile in his voice and she smiled back. It was going to be a long and pleasurable walk to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was having the worst day he had ever thought possible. He just didn't to well with children. Tobi and Obito were staring at him through the rear view mirror as if he were expected to turn around attack them at any moment. The five-year-old twins were terrified of him; what on earth made his mother think this was such a great idea?

That morning, as soon as he entered the nursery, the two spiky haired ravens huddled in the corner far away from him. The two didn't have a nanny, Madara didn't trust any outsiders with his sons since the kidnapping, so the two were left alone most of the time with maids dropping off their meals every now and then. Like all Uchihas they didn't say much. So Sasuke decided to take Itachi's advice and take them out of the manor. That was the worst idea yet. He took them to a museum one of the caretakers didn't like children and glared at the children causing them to cry. This caused Sasuke to take the chibi away while threatening to sue the museum for upsetting his cousins. No one messes with an Uchiha and gets away with it. Then they went to a park where they ran into Kiba, who was walking Akamaru. That was a disaster; as the huge white dog chased and terrorized the two frighten twins into hiding in the kid castle where the dog couldn't reach them. It then took almost forty-five minutes to get them out of there. He then put them back in the car and where he has been driving around town hoping to find something the twins might like to do

"Do you guy what to see a movie?"

"No, Tobi doesn't like the dark." Obito said timidly

"No, Obito hates popcorn." Tobi squeaked.

"Okay how about we go to lunch?" Sasuke growled trying to keep calm but it only made the boys cry.

"We sorry!!" they wailed.

"Shit I can't do this anymore!" Sasuke pulled over and hit the emergency contact on his phone.

"Moshi-Moshi, Uzumaki residents."

"Dobe?"

"Teme? How the hell did you get my number?"

"Shut Up Dobe! I need help and I need it now!" Sake shouted into the phone causing the twins to cry even louder.

"What's going on? Why do I hear kids crying? Did you kidnap them?"

"No I didn't kidnap them! They're my cousins and I can't get them to stop crying." Sasuke panicked as the twins' faces became red as they continued to cry. He swallowed his damn pride and begged. "Please Naruto I need your help."

There was a brief pause on the phone then… "Where are you?"

"On Hokage Ave. heading south near the Kunai auto shop."

"Good you're not too far from here. Keep heading south for three blocks make a left on Kazekage Street. Then make a right on Raikage Blvd. Were the fourth building on the right hand side. Rasengan Estates I'll be out front."

"Got it! I'll be there in five." He hung up quickly and pulled the Hummer out into traffic again. The Twins were still crying just not as loud. "It's going to be okay. I'm getting some help. We're going to Naruto's, he likes kids he has a little brother too." The raven tried to reassure the weeping chibi Uchihas but he was trying to reassure himself that everything was going to be alright.

It didn't take long to find Rasengan the Dobe's directions were simple and easy to follow. He was surprised to find that Rasengan Estates was an apartment building instead of an actual manor. The Blond haired whiskered teen was standing in the front yard shivering in the cold as the H2 pulled up to the front.

"Okay were here." Sasuke sighed in relief before getting out and helping Obito out of his car seat.

"Glad you found the place Uchiha." Naruto said as he opened the car door and unbuckled Tobi.

"Thanks for help Uzumaki. I'm not very good with them. They have been crying since we left home this morning." Sasuke said as he set Obito on the ground before closing the door and locking the car.

"Don't worry Kyuubi will have them smiling in no time." Naruto smiled to the two raven haired chibis, who looked so tired and miserable. The blond teen led them up the steps and into the apartment where Kyuubi and their teachers were waiting.

Once in side Iruka rushed over to the twins and helped them removed their winter gear Kyuubi ran up to the boys and was talking a mile a minute. Kakashi poked his head out from behind the tree and waved at the new comers. Soon Kyuubi was dragging the shy smiling twins into the kitchen for Christmas cookies.

"So Teme do you want to tell what the hell is going on?"

"Tobi and Obito are my cousins. They were victims in a kidnapping plot by their own mother against my uncle. They were traumatized by it and are scared of everybody. My mother thought it would be good if I spent the day with them. What a bad idea that turned out to be. They hate me and everything I do to cheer them up seems to make them cry."

"Poor chibis, to go through all that, and then they have to be babysat by you."

"Dobe…" the older raven growled.

"I would even cry if you were constantly glaring and growling at me. Look right now those to need love and happiness. Let my brother do his job making them smile while we sit and relax. Iruka-sensei's got an eye on them so there is no need to worry." Naruto said as he gently pushed Sasuke on to the couch before taking the seat next to him

"Alright Dobe," there were many questions running through his head but right now he just wanted sleep off his headache. "But we'll talk later."

"Whatever you say teme." Naruto smiled as he watched the worn out Uchiha close his eyes and rift off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Shino was sitting in a cozy café sipping some delicious hot chocolate listening to the beautiful music Sukora played. It had been an interesting walk to the place called Sandaime Café. He wasn't dress for the harsh cold as Sukora was he had a suit, loafers, and cashmere over coat while his companion had on a thick snow coat, thick denim jeans and fleece lined winter boots. Needless to say his pant legs and shoes were soaked by the time they reached their destination. Somehow Sukora knew this and insisted he stay until he had dried off. He wasn't expecting to be hated on sight as soon as he opened the door.

Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*

"_Konnichiwa Everybody." Sukora smiled as Shino helped her off with her coat._

"_Konnichiwa Sukora-nee-chan." a spiked haired guy said with a bandage across his nose while he glared at Shino. "Where Is Ibiki-sama?"_

"_He's at the station Kotetsu-kun. So I walked here."_

"_Nee-chan you should have called Izumo or I could have picked you up instead of you walking in the cold."_

"_That's okay I had Shino-san to keep me company. I want you to get him some hot chocolate and put it on my tab."_

"_Sukora-san you don't have to do that." Shino protested as the two waiters were now trying to set him on fire with their glares._

"_Nonsense you go and sit by the piano and they'll bring your drink out." The pianist cooed pushing him toward the table closest to her piano and then hissed at her Rasengan brothers "Or else Mrs. Clause is going to make sure they get no Christmas dinner."_

_With the threat of dinner being taken away they ran to the kitchen to do their sister's bidding._

End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*

So here he sat listening to the piano play and the angel that sang with it. He made a brief call to his father saying he would be busy the rest of the afternoon and to carrying on the donations with out him. He had expected his father to be upset but instead, Shibi wished him well and that he would see him at home.

"Kora! Sing me a song for my painting."

"What color is it Sai?" Sukora smiled at the corner where the artist was painting. Sai often would call or to her to inspire his art. Growing up in a boy's home with a ruthless task master emotional stunted him until he and the other children were freed by the FBI. Sai had to relearn his emotion and tried to express them through his art.

"So far blue and white."

"Then I got just the song for you."

_**I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Wont be the same dear, if you're not here with me**_

And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
That's when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doing all right, with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas  


Sukora's fingers glided over the key without missing a beat. People walking by stopped to listen by the out door speakers as he voice filled the air._**  
**_

_**I'll have a blue Christmas without you;**_

_**I'll be so blue thinking about you.**_

_**Decorations of red**_

_**On a green Christmas tree**_

_**Won't mean a thing if**_

_**You're not here with me**_

_**I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain;**_

_**And when that blue heartache starts hurting,**_

_**You'll be doing all right**_

_**With your Christmas of white,**_

_**But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas.**_

_**  
You'll be doing all right, with your Christmas of white,  
but I'll have a blue, blue Christmas.**_

As the song came to an end the crowd applauded. Sukora took a little bow and wander over to where Shino was sitting. He though she looked like a snow angel in the soft white wool sweater with her long black and red streaked hair carefully braided over her shoulder. He could sit and watch her play piano all day if he could.

"So Shino-san how do you like the Sandaime Café?"

"I think it is really nice with a homey feel, but I'm afraid the staff doesn't like me too much." Shino replied as he looked over the group of waiters glaring at him.

"I'm really sorry about that. They are like my overprotective brothers. You see we all live at Rasengan Estates and we've grown into a family. Unfortunately they all see me as the baby sister and they as well as my over-protective father don't like me talking to boys."

"I understand. They want to protect you from unhonorable intentions. You're very lucky to have some many that care about you."

"Oh I am. I love them all very much, but it can be so smothering. Especially with Pein-nii-chan, he's the one with at the metal on his face, he has scared off more boys then my father has."

"And I will continue to do so until your forty." From out of nowhere the red-head was suddenly standing behind the shocked Pianist. Neither she nor Shino heard the Metal rocker walk up to there table.

"Nii-san!" Sukora squeaked.

"Imooto-san, who is your friend?" Pein asked never taking his eyes off of Shino.

Sukora winced, because it was never a good sign when Pein asked so nicely.

"This is Shino Aburame; he attends Konoha Academy with Blue Eyes. He's nice and he walked me to work today from the Station."

"What was he doing at the station?" Pein glared hard at the teen across from his little sister. 'If he says I made bail I'll kill him.'

"My family was donating new computer systems to the police department on behalf of Aburame Tech." Shino glared back at Pein through shaded eyes. Neither was backing down and that impressed the Metal pierced teen.

"I have to start my shift but I'll stop by every now and then." Pein said before giving Sukora a kiss on the cheek and one final glare at the silent boy.

"Don't mind him he really is a pussy-cat." Shino could hear the worry in her voice. It seems big brother Pein was really good at keeping away potential boyfriends. If she was worried, than maybe he stood a chance to something more than just friends.

"I don't. You are a very interesting person and I would like to get to know you better."

"Really?"

"Yes, but for now it seems the artist in the corner keeps staring at the piano."

"Sai say my music tends to call the muses from the heavens. I guess he got stuck again are you going to stick around for while?"

"I have no plans. I would like to stay if that is alright."

"I'd like that; maybe we can grab a bite to eat, preferably somewhere away from my brothers."

"Then I shall wait here with bated breath." Sukora could hear the smile in his tone even if she couldn't see it and he did not outwardly show it. She went back to the piano with a smile on her lips and her brothers growling in the kitchens.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wake-up Otouto."

"Leave me alone Aniki."

"Very well then a room full of family friends and your Teachers can watch you drool on the couch cushions." Itachi smirked as Sasuke bolted upward from his position on the couch.

"Where am I?"

"We're at the Uzumaki residents. I see the Emergency number came in handy after all."

"I remember what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke groaned as the memories of that morning came flooding back to him.

"Uncle Madara was worried about the twins we haven heard from you all day. I used the cars GPS to find your location. I told Uncle that the boys were fine but he insisted he see for himself so I offered to drive him over. He's in the kitchen talking with Naruto-kun."

"Aniki, how did you know Naruto's number?"

"That's a secret Otouto now come say good bye to Uncle and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow are we all going home now?" Sasuke stood glaring at the older Raven.

"No you and the twin have been invited to spend the night. Uncle and I were just dropping off some clothes for you and the children." Itachi handed him a black duffle bag with an Uchiha fan embroidered on it."

"When did this happen?"

Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Moshi-Moshi, Uzumaki residents."

"Konbanwa Naruto-san, this Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. I was wondering if he might be there. "

"Hai. He fell asleep on the couch but I'll wake him up for you."

"Oh no need for that he needs the rest he has been real stressed lately. Well since he and the twins are safely with you would it be alright if my uncle Madara, the twins' father, and I stop by? We haven't heard from him all day and my uncle is starting to worry."

"That teme…" Naruto hissed under his breath. "Not at all your both are more than welcome to come over. My brother, Kyuubi, would like it if Tobi and Obito could stay the night, if it is alright with their father. They are having so much fun I don't want to spoil their fun just yet."

"I'll have to ask him but I'm sure it would alright if Sasuke is also staying the night." Itachi grinned as he heard a straggled cry over the phone.

"That will be fine." The whiskered teen pressed out. "Do you need directions to Rasengan?"

"No, it's alright we'll use the GGPS on the Hummer. We'll be around in an hour."

"Hai. Mata-ne." Itachi waited for Naruto to hang up completely before he let out maniacal laugh.

End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh when you were sleeping." Before Sasuke could respond his Uncle came out of the kitchen carrying Tobi in one arm and hold Obito's hand with the other, Followed by Naruto who was carrying Kyuubi on his shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun you really have some good solid friends here."

"Arigato Uncle." Sasuke bowed, wondering why the dobe didn't tell his uncle the truth about being rivals and sworn enemies.

"Naruto-kun it was a pleasure to meet you and your brother. I hope to see you, both, tomorrow night at the Gala." Madara said turning to the blond teen that, was setting the red-headed chibi on the floor.

"It was an Honor Uchiha-sama. I'm not sure about the Gala it would be awfully late for Kyuubi." Naruto bowed.

"Nonsense, Naruto-kun," Sasuke purred. His uncle just gave him the perfect opening to strong arm the dobe into going to the gala. "If it gets too late you both can stay the night, there is plenty of room at the manor and you'll be home in time for Christmas Eve dinner."

"Than it's settled." Madara said with a rare smile and set Tobi down beside his brother. "We shall see you all at the gala tomorrow night." Then he patted the twins on the head and left out the door.

"Take care, Otouto." Itachi smirked before following his uncle out the door.

"Kyu-chan why don't you take Obito and Tobi to your room to play."

"Okay Aniki! Come on I have some neat movies we can watch!" Kyuubi beamed as he dragged the twins to his room. Once the door slammed shut he let Sasuke have it.

"What the hell Teme! What was that all about?"

"What I was just repaying you for your kindness toward my cousins. As you can see my uncle was happy to see Tobi and Obito finally smiling."

"I can understand that but the Gala? Kyuubi and I don't belong in your High society world. This is us the real us. We live here at Rasengan with our neighbors as our family. I don't want to take Kyuubi where he will be ridiculed and laughter at for being poor and an orphan." Naruto glared. Sasuke could see how upset the dobe was that his eyes almost looked red.

"No one is going to ridicule him or you. It's just a party that my mom likes to throw to spread her Christmas cheer. She loves to entertain and have tons of people over she won't allow anyone to make you or Kyuubi unhappy."

"I don't know teme. I mean don't we hate each other? Why are you being less than your bastard self?"

"I'm drawn to you dobe I don't know why but are always on my mind. Maybe it's the holiday over maybe it's how you got Sakura to stop chasing me, I don't know but I want to know the mystery that Naruto Uzumaki. Maybe we can at least be friends."

"What do you mean 'we can at least be friends' teme?"

"Because I'm an Uchiha and I'll always want more, but if you just want to be friends I'll accept it."

"So, no pressure there." Naruto said sarcastically. "Let just get through tonight and we'll see where it goes. In the mean time you can help me with Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah I wanted to ask. What are they doing here?"

"They like each other and I invited them over for the holidays to get them together." Naruto smiled as the teachers entered the living room with trays of hot chocolate and cookies. Iruka had a blush highlighting his scar and Kakashi had a bump on the head.

"Dobe you're going to need all the help you can get." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

A/N: The song Blue Christmas I mixed Classic with Elvis to stretch it out a bit. I like them both because Blue Christmas is my Favorite Christmas song. Okay now that this chapter is out I'm going to work on My Chibi Dobe because that is going to be a long chapter and it will give the left over Christmas muses a chance to rest before the next chapter. Thanks for reading keep reviewing.


	7. Fly Me to The Moon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Blue Christmas**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 7 "Fly Me to the Moon"**

Naruto smiled as he watched the three sleeping chibi all cuddle around each other like kittens, on the spare futon in Kyuubi's room. The three boys had, had a very long and busy day. They were asleep as soon as their little heads hit the pillow. Kyuubi had entertain the shy Uchiha twins with a puppet show using the small theater that Pein had built him and puppets that Sasori had made. Then they helped Iruka-sensei pop popcorn to string on their little tree. They giggled as they would watch Kakashi-sensei try and sneak popcorn off the string to give it to them eat, only to get caught by the younger teacher. Naruto and Sasuke worked in the kitchen making dinner well Naruto did, as the Uchiha had never touch a stove in his life was ordered to chop veggies for the salad.

After dinner they all played twister in the living room. Naruto even got Sasuke to play after much protest from the raven. And when the elder Uchiha went into shock over losing for the first time in his life, Tobi and Obito ran up to him and hugged him telling him 'it okay you a good nii-chan'. Kakashi on the other hand was not so lucky. He lost more than a game of twister to Iruka. In fact he almost lost his manhood when he suggested the game would better with no clothes on. This led to Sasuke and Naruto ushering the chibi out of the room to get them ready for bed.

"Come on Dobe let them sleep."

"Teme." Naruto glared at the raven teen before turning on the night light and closing the door. "You know, Teme, you're not that terrible with kids, but don't quit your day job."

"Hn." Sasuke glared as he followed Naruto to the living room. The game had been cleaned up and their two teachers were sitting on the couch as far away from each other as the furniture would allow.

"Are the boys asleep?" Iruka asked as he slipped his hot coco.

"Yes. They couldn't keep their eyes open no matter how hard they tried." The blond teen smiled before taking a seat on the floor. He didn't even realize he was leaning against Sasuke's legs while he sat in his over-stuffed arm chair. "Since we're all going to the big Uchiha Gala I think we might have to car pool."

"Yes, I think it would be best it's too cold for you to drive you bike up the hills." The scared teacher reasoned.

"Well then since the H2 has more room I'll take the Dobe and Kyuubi with me and the twins and Iruka-sensei can follow us with Kakashi-sensei in his car."

"That sounds fine Teme what time should we head out?"

"Early. No doubt mother will want you and Kyuubi fitted for Tuxedoes."

"That is another reason I don't go to your parties." Naruto growled gulping down his coco. Neither teen gave Iruka a chance to protest the driving arrangements as they had changed the subject to fashion or the lack there of.

"Either way we should plan to leave early. Is that alright with you two?" Sasuke smirked at his teachers."

"That will be fine as long as it's not too early I need my beauty sleep." Kakashi stretched out on the couch landing his head on Iruka's lap.

"It's fine." The blushing English teacher squeaked. The rest of the evening was spent quietly chatting till the hallway clock softly chimed that it was 11, and then Iruka woke up the sleeping Kakashi and dragged him up stairs to their apartment leaving Naruto all alone with Sasuke.

"Naruto." Sasuke said catching the blond attention. "What happen to your parents?"

Naruto sighed as he turned to the shrine where Sasuke was standing. It had been only three years but it still felt like yesterday. Losing both of them and suddenly becoming a single parent to your baby brother. At first he didn't say anything but just walked over to where the Uchiha stood and gazed upon the picture of his smiling parents. Even now it still hurt to see their picture. He wanted to shove the picture away so it couldn't remind him that his parents were gone, but it would have been unfair to Kyuubi. His brother was practically a baby when they died he wouldn't have been able to remember them or that they loved him like Naruto did.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know more about you. I told you I want to the Mystery that is Naruto Uzumaki; to find out who is the man behind the Dobe mask. I'm not the only one who wants to know either. Our friends want to know why you hide yourself from them you never hang out or go to their parties they care about you."

"What about you Sasuke? Do you care or is this just one more thing to torment me with, just one more way to make my life a living hell."

"I… Naruto… I'm not good with words or feelings but I know I feel something for you. I don't want to hurt you." The raven teen ran his hands through his hair trying to find the words to these emotions he was feeling. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"What things to happen?"

"The hate, the constant fighting and the hurting. I didn't want to make you hate me, I didn't want for you to think I was tormenting you. I just… I don't know…"

"What? I don't understand! Sasuke what are you trying to say?" Naruto was pleading he was confused and torn as the emotions swirled around with in him.

"Since that moment when we first met… When we kissed…" this was why Uchihas did not show emotions they were too confusing and complicated. "Something happened. It was like an awaking inside of me. I was confused by it, hell, I still am. I wanted to feel it again, but I didn't know how. Then the whole rivalry thing started you were stubborn and I didn't like the confusion so I did things to grab you attention. You responded by fighting back and I kept it up because I don't like to lose."

"Neither do I." Naruto blushed looking away from the Uchiha. "I can't remember what I felt then Sasuke and I'm sorry; I was going through a lot of shit back then to even think straight. In a way I'm glad for our rivalry, because you gave me a reason to work hard at being the best. If I can be the best at school then I can be the best for my little brother and raise him like my parents would have."

"Look Naruto, might not understand my feelings very well but I do know that I care. Since that moment we've been drawn to each other and the feeling is not going to go away and I don't want it to. Let me in help me to understand why we are feeling this way."

"Fine." The blond sighed before taking a seat on the couch. "Have a seat Teme this is going to take awhile."

Naruto waited for Sasuke to sit down before taking a photo album out of the side table drawer. It still hurt to look at them even though he had done it a thousand times with Kyuubi so he would remember them. He opened the book and flipped through the pages quickly till he came to a page of the happy family of four in front of a large white two story house with orange trim. The father stood tall and proud with one arm around his red-headed wife holding a red-headed infant while his other hand was clasped on the shoulder of his eldest son a with blond hair and blue eyes that radiated happiness.

"This was the day we brought Kyuubi home. Ero-Sennin took this picture said we should be on a postcard. That was where I grew up it was the house my dad bought for my mom just before they married. He wanted to paint the whole house orange but mom wouldn't allow it in the end she let him trim the house in orange shut to get him to shut up and stop whining about it." Naruto's eyes seen to get lost in a daze as he dove deeper into his past.

"We were just your average run of the mill family. My Dad was a lawyer for the Hyuuga Law firm and worked in the branch offices in midtown. He was one of their best litigators and was in line for partnership the year Kyu was born, but he declined as he didn't want his time taken away from me and my brother. My mother worked from home she was a web designer for some of the major companies in Fire Country. This way she could be a stay at home mom and still have a career. I want to be just like them you know. I wanted to be smart just like My mom and be a great lawyer just like my dad but to do that I had to go to a better school." Sasuke watched as the boy next to him became sadder with each passing picture they looked at.

"So I applied for the scholarship program a Konoha when I was 10 because the waiting list was extremely long. I worked my ass off studying maintaining a 4.0 grade average at my public school just trying to keep up to Konoha's standards so they would let me in. I knew that once every few years they took scholarship students but very few were ever able to keep up their grades with the intense workload, but I was determined to make it. My best friend, Kisame, thought I was insane trying to get in but he cheered me on and even helped me study for entrance exams. Kisame live a few houses down from us he was like an older brother started college he the same year I took exams I spent as much time as I could with him because he gave me his practice college entrance exams to study from. All that Studying came with a heavy price. I lost time with my mom and dad, I lost Kyu's first steps and first words because I was either at Kisame's or the library or school doing extra work to make my resume look good for Konoha. I always thought 'I'll make it up to them later.' back then I would have given anything to get in to Konoha. I wasted four years studying and working on my homework thinking that they would always be there and I could spend time with them once I was accepted.

"But the truth was I would never get time the time back and my parents weren't immortal. The night I got my acceptance letter was the happiest and the most hated night of my life. I had rushed into the house after getting the mail and seeing that I got a letter from Konoha that I woke Kyuubi up from his nap. I was so excited and so nervous that I had my dad open the letter and read it for me. Mom stood behind me holding Kyu as we waited for my dad to tell us if I got in or not. He was silent at first with this grim expression then he looked at me for a second before he shouted _"YOU GOT IN!"_ I was in pure shock for about 10 seconds before my mom started screaming _"You did it!"_ over and over. I started jumping around scream _"I'M GOING TO KONOHA!"_ Kyuubi started laughing probably thought that we were all insane.

"Dad said we should celebrate all my hard work and then he took us out to Kampai's grill you where they cook your food in front of you and do the onion volcano thingy. Well any ways after dinner we went to Cold Stone and he bought me a huge waffle sundae. It was the best night of my life we were all so happy I never wanted that moment to end but it did. Kyuubi started fussing and it was getting late so we called it a night and started heading back. I hadn't notices how dark and cloudy the skies had gotten until started raining as we drove home. The closer we got to the house the harder it rained. We were at the stop light a block from home when a drunken cabby plowed straight into our car. My parents were killed instantly because in his confusion the driver stepped on the gas instead of the break causing the impact to be fatal. Kyuubi was car seat was right behind the driver's seat so when we were hit his little legs were pinned between the seats. I unbuckled my seatbelt and was screaming at my parents demanding they wake up the car then caught on fire and Kyuubi was crying. I had to free him then I could help my parents that when I saw the lights of a car coming up from behind us. It was raining so hard they didn't see the crash and slammed right into the back of the car, shatter our windows. I threw myself over Kyuubi to protect him from the glass but that second hit pushed his seat further into the driver's seat breaking his left leg. The roof of the car collapsed and hit me in the head.

"I blacked out and woke up in the ER with bandage on my face and tubes and wired were hooked up to me. The Doctor came up to me and informed me that My Parents were dead and that Kyuubi was in Surgery because the glass from the first impact cut up his little face real bad. He asked if there was any one they could call for us because if there wasn't they would have to call social services. I told them to call my godfather, Jiraiya; it was away for me to buy time until I could make a phone call."

"Jiraiya-sensei is your Godfather?!"

"I know it's hard to believe Ero-Sennin being a father of any kind. Baa-Chan on other hand is a decent godmother when she' not drinking." The blond laughed as he pointed to a recent birthday picture of him standing between two of the Sannin siblings.

"I can't believe it! If Tsunade-sensei is your godmother why did you have to go through the selection process they could have just accepted you." Sasuke's mind was reeling with the facts that weren't adding up. Who was Naruto? everything the boy said or did just brought up more questions.

"I wanted to get in on my own merit. Konoha has a governors board, they oversee the running and admittance of the school. If my god parents vouched for my I would have been an automatic 'IN' they have even waved the fee for me to go. I didn't want that and I told them not to say that we were related. I wanted proved to them and my parents that I could reach my dreams with no help from anyone. Even in the hospital I didn't want their help I knew when My Parents died it was up to me to take care of my brother.

"After Jiraiya got to the hospital I demanded that he give me his cellphone because Hospital wouldn't give me a phone. They said to wait for my guardian to take care of everything and rest. That was their biggest mistake to underestimate me. I knew that if we were put into social services then they would separate us and I would lose my brother probably forever. I called my dad's boss and I started work on getting my emancipation papers. Once I had those I could work on gaining custody of Kyuubi. I also started filing law suit against the driver because the bastard walked away without a scratch and I lost half of my family in that crash. Turns out the guy had been from a rich family disowned because of his drinking. So while he went to jail of manslaughter his family paid a settlement to avoid the scandal from becoming public. It took one week for my papers to go through, by then I was practically chain to Kyuubi's bedside as he was in a coma from the stress on his little body, and I refused to leave him alone.

"My father and mother had some life insurance but we wouldn't be getting a scent until all investigations were over. So I sold my family home and most of the stuff in the house to pay for them to be buried and the funeral. Then I moved all that I could into Rasengan. I had never been so happy that Dad's vacation fund came in the form of an apartment building. This place allows me and Kyu a place to live and a stable income so we can both go to school. About one month later the Cab Company finally settled out of court because I made sure the press slaughtered them in news. They were losing business and it was in there best interest for them to settle and as a condition they had to pay for all the hospital cost for me and my brother. By then Kyuubi had finally woken up and wanted our mom and dad; he didn't understand what was going he was scared and confused all I could do was sit there and hold him." Naruto couldn't hold the tears in any longer; his heart was bleeding again at the lost of his Parents all over again.

Sasuke was at a loss of what to do Uchihas were not emotional they bottled everything in until they burst in the privacy of their room away from prying eyes. The raven couldn't just let the boy suffer like that so he awkwardly put his arm around the blonde's shoulders and jump slightly when he felt the smaller boy latch on to him crying in his chest. Sasuke hold Naruto tightly as if trying to help the boy rein in his emotions. Naruto was lost in the past he hadn't realized he was clutching on to his rival he just wanted to feel the warmth in the arms that held him. Soon the sobs turned to soft sniffles and the pain dulled in his heart. They sat there in the quiet for what felt like forever before Naruto spoke again.

"Social works came and tried to take my brother from the hospital but I had already file papers that stated he was to stay in the hospital pending the outcome of my custody hearing because he still had a broken leg. Since he was so young I got the doctors to agree that he should not be moved. It took a month and a half for their investigations interviews, witnesses and court appearances before the Judge declared me a fit guardian for Kyuubi. The trial wasn't publicized thanks to my Godparents it would save me a lot of grief trying to explain why I was on TV to a two-year-old. The day I brought him home was the happiest and most nerve wrecking moment of my life because once my godparents left Rasengan it would be up to me to take care of Kyu by myself. I thought I would be panicking and calling Shizune, who is a nurse that lives upstairs, every five minutes, but when Kyuubi smiled at me once I tucked him into bed, all my fears melted away. Since then I have made my life all about my brother and making sure he grows up happy and healthy." A soft smile bloomed on the whiskered teens face as he turned to the last page of the album staring at the picture of him and Kyuubi after the Christmas pageant. Kyuubi was still dressed in his reindeer costume and Naruto hugging him from behind and both laughing at something happening behind the camera.

'This is what Itachi meant when he said I would crush more than just Naruto's heart. He has more to think about then just himself, he has his brother. Would I have been able to do the same if the situation had been reversed? It would be funny if Itachi had been the baby brother.' As Sasuke tried to make sense of his feelings of awe and admiration for the younger teen he didn't notice that Naruto had fallen asleep. Sighing Sasuke lifted the smaller boy into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.

'I don't know what happens now but I know that I won't leave you alone after this Dobe. I'll protect you from the pain of the past and the fear of the future, you're no long alone.'

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ibiki Morino was a superior ex-FBI agent, a good cop and a proud father. His daughter Sukora was a bright talented independent girl that had over came her blindness to achieve her dreams. They lived in three bedroom apartment since Sukora was seven years old getting away from the capital and settling in to a quiet life here in Fire country. All seem to be perfect to Ibiki's way of thinking, until last night when his daughter returned home with that 'Boy'. The scarred man glared into his morning coffee as he thought of how happy she looked when they said on the front steps of Rasengan. He hadn't been spying on them from his window he just happened to look out the window and see them. He watched to make sure Sukora wasn't taken advantage of like any concern father would. He what really wanted to do was shout down at them saying that they were standing to close to one another. Just as he was about to give in to the desire someone beat him to it.

Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Hey Emerald get a room! Unless Bug Boy likes to do it in the snow!" Sukora did a 180 and threw her cellphone at the head poking out of a first floor window._

"_FOXIE SHUT THE HELL UP!" the blushing pianist shouted at the blond teen who fell back as the phone hit him in the face._

"_Are you sure you're blind you just hit the Dobe between the eyes." Sasuke drawl as he leaned out the open window._

"_Yes I'm sure. I was aiming for his voice. He's so loud it's hard not to miss."_

"_Uchiha-san it is unexpected to find you here." Shino greeted._

"_I could say the same for you Aburame."_

"_Yeah Shino what are you doing with my sister?" Naruto asked as he gave the shade wearing teen a mock glare; having just recovered from the killer cellphone and was now leaning out the window next to Sasuke._

"_I was escorting this lovely lady home after spending an enjoyable evening with her. Then I plan to ask her if she would honor me with her company tomorrow at the Uchiha Gala." Shino held his breath as Sukora turned back to him with a blush on her cheeks making her look even more angelic._

"_I-I-I would love to go with you Shino-san."_

"_Great Kora! Kyuubi and I will know someone at the stuffy Ball."_

"_Dobe, it's a Gala a refine gathering and it is not stuffy. And what do you mean 'You won't know anyone' our whole school will be there."_

"_So you will be attending the festivities this year Naruto-san?"_

"_Teme roped me into going and bring my brother."_

"_This is great Foxie, 'cause if you're going there is no way Papa can say no when I tell me I'm going." Sukora beamed._

"_Yeah, yeah now get inside Emerald before you freeze. You'll see bug boy tomorrow." _

"_He's right I have go. Thank you for a wonderful day Shino-san and I'm looking forward to the Gala." Sukora blushed and stood on her toes to kiss his wind chilled cheek. _

"_You're standing too close Imooto." The sudden appearance of the voice had all four teens startled._

"_Yes, Pein-nii-san." She growled wondering when the hell he got there and how long had he been standing there. "Call me Shino-san." She whispered before jogging up the steps passing the overprotective big brother._

End Flash back *~*~*~*~*~*

These were the time when he wished Pein really was his son because the boy was really good at chasing away the annoying punks that thought they could date his little girl. Unfortunately the Aburame heir seemed unaffected by the metal pierced boy. He sighed as he listened to Sukora do her morning scales and arpeggios. He couldn't deny it anymore she was growing up and (shutter) dating.

'Well at least Naruto will be there to chaperon.' He thought finishing the last of his coffee.

"Papa, Haku will be over in five to take me shopping. I want at least two credit cards for doing your public relations job!"

"She not only grew up looking like her mother but she's a shopaholic just like her too."

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was snowing again; Naruto sighed as he watching the city passed by through the car window. The morning had been slightly rushed because He insisted on visiting Shizune and Kabuto because they had just brought the baby home yesterday and he wanted to see her. The Yakushis were happy to see him and Kyuubi as well. They praised the whiskered chibi on his performance in the Christmas pageant and Naruto was mock scolded on the outfit he wore for his school performance. Which, he made a mental note to kill Ero-Sennin when he got a chance, for taping him. He felt a little bad for Sasuke since he wasn't a people person and he didn't know the couple like he did but the three chibis were in awe of the tiny baby and stayed huddled around her and Shizune.

Eventually they dragged the kids away with promises to visit them again. Now they were drive to the famed Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke notice that Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet. It seemed the closer they got to the manor the more subdued. The chibis in the back seat were laughing and chatting away. Well, kind of, as Kyuubi did the chatting and the Uchiha twins responded with an amused 'Hn' and small smiles. They were Uchihas after all and in Sasuke's opinion his cousins were out right laughing by Uchiha standards. It worried him that the Dobe wasn't joining the whiskered chibi in his chatter and off key holiday singing.

"Dobe."

"What is it Teme?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're acting like a well mannered human being. It's a pleasant yet disturbing change at the same time."

"Teme." Naruto Growled not wanting the chibis to pick up on his anger or his cursing. "I'm Fine. I just don't think that going to the Gala is such a great idea."

"It's too late to turn back now, besides your friend is coming here with Aburame and that guy Pein looked less than happy with the idea."

"Yeah, he and Sasori have a history. They are really half brothers their mom was the type to bounce around from guy to guy and brought home the worst jerks and Assholes in Fire country. Drunks, druggies, and beaters, you name it Konan would bring him home. One day she left and never came back but by then they were both practically grown so it was no lost for them. Since Sukora moved into Rasengan they have protected her who might hurt her like some of the bastards that hurt their mom. But I think something happened yesterday because he wasn't trying to send Shino running. He just said they were to close, well for his comfort."

"Maybe, but he still told you to watch them tonight."

"I'll keep an Eye on her but I know Shino's a good guy. He has respect for her and is just as nervous about dating as Emerald is. I wouldn't be surprised him they are each other's first date." Naruto smiled softy as the pulled up to the font of the enormous Mansion.

"We're here Dobe."

"Don't call me that Teme." He growled before getting out of the car noting Iruka's car pull up behind them and park.

Once all the chibis and bags were unloaded the small group made their way in the house. Sasuke didn't get a chance to put his key in the door before it was wrenched open by his smiling mother. Sasuke wonder if she had been standing there the whole time waiting for them to come home. Mikoto was smiling practically glowing as she ushered the group into the house. Servants came and took their things away and they were all moved to the large sitting room.

"Oh were all so happy you came Uzumaki-san as well as your Senseis. Madara was very pleased with how well you and your brother cared for Tobi-kun and Obito-kun."

"Please call me Naruto, Uchiha-san. We were happy to have them with us. Kyuubi rarely gets to play with kids his own age. There are not a lot of kids in our neighborhood."

"Then Naruto-san you must call me Mikoto. Since it is just us there is no need to be formal there will be plenty of that later this evening. I am surprised that you have not attended the Christmas Gala before now."

"Well it's just me and Kyuubi. We lost our parents three years ago and I don't like to leave him with a sitter around the holidays." Naruto said softly lowering his head slightly just enough to allow his hair to cover his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss Naruto-san. You are correct; one should always be with family during the holidays. That is what makes Christmas so wonderful because it is the one time of year that everyone stops their fast pace on the go lives and takes the time to get to know their family again and catch up on what they miss during the year. I'm happy that you both will be joining us for the Gala this year, it's going to be marvelous!"

"Thank you Mikoto-san for having us."

"Mother since Naruto has never been to a Gala neither he nor his brother owns a tuxedo. I thought he could borrow one of the ones we keep on hand for guests."

"Oh my, well that won't do." Mikoto looked horrified at the thought that the Uzumaki's didn't own such important formal wear. She then waved the butler over to them. "Jugo Please take Naruto-san and Kyuubi-kun to the fitting room and have Shisui fit them with formal wear for tonight. Tell him to put it on my tab."

"Hai." Jugo bowed and lead the two brothers away neither of them really wanting to leave the group.

"Shisui mother? I didn't know he was coming for the holidays."

"He wasn't but I him told if he was so chained to the fashion world to bring it with him. He is set up in the west wing models have been coming and going for a week now there is a big show New Year's Eve."

"Careful Otouto or our cousin will sweep Uzumaki-san away to the fashion world; he certainly has the body for it." Itachi commented as he entered the sitting room and sat gracefully next his mother.

"I think I'll show my guests their rooms now." Sasuke glared at his older sibling. "Iruka-sensei Kakashi-sensei; follow me please. Tobi Obito let's get you both to the nursery Kyuubi will meet you there when he's done."

"Hai." The twins replied softy before running up to him and taking each of his hands in theirs. Sasuke smirked as he led his guest away from his stunned family members.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi pull at the bow tie around his neck. He really hated ties and this one was determined to strangle him. They had, had a pleasant afternoon with Mikoto Uchiha talking and help with last minute details for the gala till they were all shooed away upstairs to get ready. Now he was in a battle for his life against his tie.

"Kakashi-sensei do you have to wear the mask for the gala?" snorted a voice from the door way.

"But Sasuke-chan I wouldn't be me then. I don't want to lose my air of mystery in front of my students. Besides only Ruka-chan is allowed to see my handsome face."

"Ruka-chan huh? How are things going with Ruka-chan?" mocked the Uchiha heir as he helped untangle his sensei from the demon tie.

"Not very well, he's denying his feelings for me. We could be having mind blowing sex right now if he wasn't so stubborn." pouted the art teacher.

"Sensei, did you think that maybe it's your teasing and joking manner that has him doubtful of your intentions." Damn the Dobe was right Kakashi has no sense of decency. All the man could think of was his 'Ruka-chan' and what he wanted to do to Ruka-chan. He wanted the same thing with his Dobe but he wasn't going to jump him the first chance he got not matter how much he wanted to. He took a deep breath trying to find the right words as he tied Kakashi's bowtie. "Iruka-sensei is a quiet and shy man with a high sense of propriety. Even if he does want to have mind blowing sex with you he's not going because you're so crude. He probably thinks that's all you want him for and nothing more; I know I would."

"I…" Kakashi look startled at Sasuke's words. He wanted more with Iruka than just sex but he didn't know how to express it. He was the Orphan son of a wealthy clan who was left alone with his servants at the tender age of five after his father committed suicide unable to go on living after his mother who died of cancer. Jiraiya had been a friend of his father and would visit often to make sure he was alright unfortunately it seems that his bad habits had rubbed off on the young Hatake heir and was now affecting his efforts to be with Iruka. "I don't know how. I want to be with Iruka more than anyone and I know I feel more for him than I do anyone else. I want him to be in my life for a long time but I don't know how else to tell him."

"Well for starters you anything that Jiraiya-sensei says is out. Being honest is a good start but don't rush it. If Iruka sensei is anything Like the Dobe then he's not going to believe until you start showing that your feelings are sincere." Sasuke finished the tie.

"Dobe? You mean you and…"

"It's a possibility, but we're not talking about me were talking about you."

"Who's the Sensei here you or me?" glared the masked art teacher.

"Obviously it's not you. I'm having no trouble talking to my Dobe." Snorted the Uchiha heir, as he led Kakashi to the main hall.

"Maa, you might be right. But I have say that you and Naruto isn't that surprising. You both react to one another more than anyone else I've taught. I figured both of you would either kill each other or fuck each other's brain's out by the time graduation came around." Kakashi smirked as Sasuke glared at him. "But you are right. I'll try to break my bad habits. I will prove to Iruka I'm serious about him."

If it wasn't beneath an Uchiha, Sasuke would have rolled his eyes at the older man's declaration. He did however wish his teacher well in his pursuit of the tan English teacher. His mother would say everyone needs love and happiness at Christmas. The question was did he and would the Dobe be willing to share it with him under the mistletoe.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It wasn't long before the guests were pouring into the Ballroom and the Orchestra was playing and the three chibis were running around the dance floor charming the guests with Kyuubi leading the way. Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable in the formal surroundings but he was impressed at how good his tuxedo felt. Shisui Uchiha had to be the world's greatest designer, it didn't feel stuffy like a traditional suit it was relaxed stylish and fit him like a second skin. The blond teen wandered the room hoping to see Sukora and Shino but no such luck it was still early. Besides he figured Shino would have his hands full with picking her up with Zabuza and Ibiki waiting at the door.

"Interesting finding you here fox."

"I could say the say for you Sasori." Naruto turned to his band brother.

"I was invited by my date."

"Your date?! Well now Kakuzu owes me money because he said you were too asexual to get a date." The blond laughed. Kakuzu was a greedy accountant that loves money more than his own lover Hidan who was an environmentalist. Both of them were regulars at the café because it was cheap and had great food.

"I hope it was a large bet because I'll be collecting half of it."

"You're cruel, String Man, so cruel."

"I never said I wasn't. Now I've explain why I'm here; care to explain why you're here?"

"I was blackmailed with guilt into coming and staying the night by Teme and his family for taking care of him and his chibi cousins."

"Ah… the raven. He's the one who looked like he was going to kill Emerald for being you're supposed girlfriend. I believe he likes you." the red head drawled.

"Don't know what's going through his head, but I do know he was right about one thing."

"Really? And what might that be?"

"Ever since that kiss in freshman, we've been drawn to one another. I don't know what to feel I'm so confused. I have more important things to think about then dating at the moment right now." Naruto ran a frustrated hand through his unruly golden locks.

"Fox, I'm not Emerald. She is the emotional one; I can give you only an observation. What I see you as having half a life. You have focused your life solely on the kitsune and he is old enough to see that you are missing something in your life. When Emerald asked him what he would like from Santa, the other day, do you know what he said?"

"No, she didn't say anything thing when I picked him up."

"I thought not. He said he wanted to see his Aniki smile a 'True Smile'. Maybe the Raven is the key to a true smile." Sasori could understand the younger boy's confusion he had been going through some similar confusion unfortunately his date wouldn't allow him to dwell on them and instead demanded he bring him to this formal party.

"Sasori-san! Un, why are you hiding over here?" a tall slender blond came running up to the Duo.

"Deidara Senpai?!" Naruto shouted wide eyed as he watched the Teacher's assistant throw his arms around his band brother and hugged him.

"Naruto-kun! I didn't see you there, un."

"I can that you were too busy glomping my brother."

"Sasori–san is your brother, Un?"

"Band brother but yeah. I take it you the date that dragged him here."

"I didn't drag him He asked me what I want to do for our first date and told him I wanted to be here."Deidara beamed and Sasori blushed. Naruto had to bite the inside of his cheek too stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Fox why don't you go find Kitsune I'm sure he's getting into trouble. The bass player glared knowing how the younger blond was laughing at him.

"Yeah I'll do that." Naruto squeaked before vanishing into the crowd.

"Naruto-kun sure is a strange kid, un." Deidara Said as they watched Naruto run off.

"You have no idea."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Soon the ballroom was packed with everyone from Konoha and their families. People flowing on to the dance floor after the opening dance between Sasuke's parents then Mikoto was passed to Itachi for a dance and then to Sasuke. Naruto thought they were all so graceful. He laughed as Kyuubi seemed to have snatched a plate full of sweets and was hiding under a table sharing his feast with Tobi and Obito.

"So, Dobe, are you going to hide in the corner all night?"

"Is that your way of asking me to dance Teme?" The whiskered teen asked coyly

"Like, I would risk my feet being broken by your clumsy attempts at dancing."

"I can dance!"

"I don't doubt that you can dance, I doubt you can do it well. I've seen you trip on air just walking through the hallways." Sasuke smirked as he watched his Dobe's cheeks flushed with anger. Then he suddenly got worried as Naruto suddenly got look of determination in his eyes.

"Excuse me Teme but I see my dance partner has arrived." Pushing passed the taller boy Naruto made a beeline for a couple near the dance floor.

"This is so exciting I've never been to a formal party like this." Sukora smiled as she held on to Shino's arm swaying with music.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself you look lovely Sukora-san." The shad wearing teen whispered. The Aburame heir had never been as afraid as when he went to pick up Sukora from her apartment. It seems as though everyone who lived in Rasengan was in the lobby ready to see her off or Kill him on sight he didn't know which but he was leaning towards being killed when he saw huge guy in old army fatigues standing in the corner sharpening what looked like a Machete. Once he saw Sukora all thoughts of his appending death melted away. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He dress was black coming slightly past her knees with roses that seemed to dance around the she moved. Her hair was down with the side pinned back making her look elegant and her make was subtle bringing out the color of her eyes and the natural blush in her cheeks.

He didn't really remember getting to the gala only that this was the happiest day of his life.

"Excuse me Bug boy, but I need to steal Emerald for a bit." Suddenly Shino watched as his date was whisked away.

"Blue Eyes? What's going on? Why did you take me away from my first date ever?!" Sukora growled at he adopted brother.

"Don't worry Emerald I'll give you back after I make Teme suffer. Wait right here." Naruto kissed her cheek before going to the orchestra conductor and whispering something to him.

Sasuke was curious as what the Dobe was up to. Jealousy reared its ugly head again when he saw Naruto steal the blind girl from Shino's arms. He watched as Naruto left the girl in the middle of the dance floor. It seems he wasn't the only one confused Shino seemed to want to run out there and claim his date but refrained because Naruto had returned to her side.

"This is interesting Otouto."

"Hn." Sasuke tried to ignore Itachi but his brother was not easily deterred.

"I wonder why Uzumaki-san would rather dance with that girl than you. Surely he knows you're a skilled dancer after the Uchiha family dance."

"Hn."

"I see you didn't think he was just as skilled. Well he is determined to prove you wrong Sasuke. I hope you enjoy your feast of crow tonight." Itachi smirked at the glared his brother was shooting him. It wasn't a party till he needled his brother's ego. Suddenly the music stop and the guest were wondering what was going on when they started to play a soft tango. The dance floor soon emptied to give room to the two teens on the dance floor.

Naruto held Sukora close turning and moving with her as if they were one person. They glide around the floor as if they were dancing on air. More than one mouth hung open as they watched the class klutz dance flawlessly around the ballroom. Mikoto was giddy at the performance she knew that Naruto was special the moment she met him. Across the room the Hyuuga clan, watched the teen twirl and dip his dance partner with the barest of smiles on their faces. Naruto had grown up to be a very strong independent young man and looked just like his father. They looked forward to the day when they would welcome him to the firm and have him show them what he was made of. Hinata and Neji were torn between gaping at their father's small smiles and Naruto's dancing. It seems that they weren't the only ones with the jaw drop disease as they noticed all of their friends seemed too stunned to do anything else. Soon the song came to an end with one final dip and there was a brief silence before the hall erupted in applause.

"Uh… Thanks everyone." Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Blue Eyes take a bow." Sukora nudged.

"Oh right." They bowed to each other and the audience before walking off the dance floor to their respective dates. Naruto basking in the glory of proving to Teme there was more to him then the clumsy blond everyone knew at school.

"Usuratonkachi, where did you learn how to dance like that?" Sasuke glared.

"I took lessons of course."

"Blue Eyes be nice." Sukora scolded the smart mouth teen.

"Fine, fine. Kurenai Sarutobi one of the people who live at Rasengan opened a dance studio five years ago but she need students to attract more students so I got roped into being one of her first students and my training partner was Sukora here."

"Well Blue Eyes thank you for the dance, but now I'm finding myself parched Shino and me are going to find some drinks." The Pianist smiled before latching on to her date and leaving the two boys on their own.

Neither made a move not knowing what to say or do, but Sasuke decided enough was enough and took the younger boy by the hand and led him on to the dance floor.

Naruto was about to protest but decide to just live the moment. Maybe Sasori was right and Sasuke was the key to a true smile. Either way he was going to enjoy is time in the strong arms that held him for as long as Kami allowed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

As the Party wore on Naruto found himself relaxing more and more. His friend all loved Kyuubi and his new best friends Tobi and Obito. The Girls cooed over then the guys gave them around of Nuggies and small punches to the arms. The one Kyuubi at taken a shine to was surprisingly Gaara. Kyuubi seemed to notice that Gaara wasn't have a good time and made it his mission to cheer the youngest Sabaku up. He chatted to the older redhead about his Christmas play and even sang the song earning him a small smile from the quiet Gaara.

"Your bother is quite the charmer Uzumaki." Temari commented quietly as she watched Gaara with the yawning chibi on his lap.

"What can I say it runs in the family." Naruto smiled. "Now it looks like it's time to get these chibis to bed."

"I not s'eepy Aniki." Kyuubi whined.

"We not too." Tobi and Obito chorused from the arms of Sasuke and Sukora.

"Uzumaki-san is right it is time for all little boys to go to bed." Itachi smirked as he walked up to the group of teenagers.

"I want my moon song!" Kyuubi pouted and Naruto blushed.

"Kyu I don't think we can do that tonight. I will tomorrow."

"No! You didn't sing last night I want my moon song!" Glared the whiskered chibi.

"I don't think you're going to get out of singing it, Blue eyes." Sukora giggled.

"What is this moon song, Un." Deidara asked curiously.

"Yes, Fox what is the moon song?" Sasori drawled enjoying watching his younger brother squirm.

"Screw up String Man you know exactly what the Moon song is."

"Sing it for us, Naruto you have a great voice!" Ino exclaimed.

.

"No. I sang for that blasted production I'm not singing in front of the whole school again." Naruto's protest made Kyuubi mad.

"I want my Moon song! No song, no sleep!" Kyuubi crossed his little arms and glared at his Aniki.

"No you have to sing Dobe. Or all of them are going to strike." Sasuke smirked as Tobi and Obito mimicked Kyuubi's stance.

"Don't worry Blue eye Baby Doll and I will back you up." The pianist grinned.

"Fine but this is the last time I ever do this in public." Naruto threw his hands up in defeat and set off to the orchestra. Sasori and Sukora soon followed after she handed Obito to Itachi. For the second time that night the music stopped and they gathered around stage.

"Uh.. Merry Christmas Everyone. You might remember me from this year's Kanoha Christmas Production, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Now I know you all are wondering why I stopped the music." The blonde teen laughed nervously. "Well tonight my Little brother refuses to go to bed without his song."

"I WANT MY MOON SONG!" the crowd chuckled at Kyuubi's cute shouts.

"So tonight for your enjoyment, with some help of my friends, Sukora and Sasori, the Moon song." Naruto smiled as Sasori managed to get one of the musicians to lend him their cello. Sukora waited a few beats before following the bass player with the piano then it Naruto's voice melted into the music Hypnotizing the crowd as well as the sleepy chibis.

_**Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars**_

In other words, 

_**Hold my hand  
In other words, **_

_**Baby, kiss me  
**_

Suddenly the rest of the Orchestra joined in. _**  
**_

_**Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore**_

In other words, 

_**please be true  
In other words, **_

_**I love you**_

Mikoto managed to her husband, Fugaku, out on the dance floor to dance with her to Naruto's song.

_**Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more**_

_**You are all I long for**_

_**All I worship and adore**_

_**In other words, please be true**_

_**  
In other words … **_

_**In other words …**_

_**I love you.**_

Naruto smiled as he looked over to his friends to see Kyuubi fast asleep in Gaara's arms as well as Tobi and Obito in the arms of the elder Uchiha siblings. The trio took a bow to the softly applauding crowd before leaving the stage. Naruto quickly relieved Gaara of burden and told his friends he would be back after putting his brother to bed. The all wish the chibis a quiet sweet dreams before watching them disappear up stairs.

"So that was the moon song, Dobe?" Sasuke smiled after they tucked the boys in and were standing alone in the hallway.

"Shut up Teme. At least I can sing I bet you can't hold a note."

"True." Time seemed to stop as they both became suddenly aware how close they were. "Naruto…"

"Sasu…" Suddenly Naruto's breath was stolen as warm soft lips cover his.

AN: Okay this is a long chapter in order to beg my readers not to send a mob of villagers with torches and pitch forks after me. I know I promised a new chapter for 'My Chibi Dobe' and I was close to finishing it when the Computer somehow erased everything from my flash drive. I was devastated because I lost 5000 words and Muses all went into comas over the loss. Since then The Love of my life brought me a new Laptop for Valentine's Day! Yay! So now I'm hard at work making up the chapter I lost and I hopefully will have it out soon. Till then Thanks for reading and keep reviewing.


	8. I Don't Know What I Want

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Blue Christmas**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

Chapter 8 "I Don't Know What I Want."

His knees were weak, his heart was pounding and all he could think was 'this must be heaven.' His body molded against the taller boy and his hand buried into the silky raven tresses. This was truly his first real kiss and it felt so perfect. Unfortunately the need for oxygen became an issue and he slowly ended the kiss. As the kiss ended reality set in and as much as he wished to be swept away by the gorgeous Uchiha he knew he couldn't.

"Sasuke…" those sorrowful blue eyes hid underneath the shaggy golden bangs. "Don't…"

"Naruto don't push me away. I can feel you trying but I won't let you."

"Teme, as nice as that kiss was and no matter how your bastard ways are starting to grow on me, I can't be with you." The blond gently pushed the taller boy away.

"You can, you just don't want to be with me." Sasuke glared refusing to move an inch.

"I… I don't know what I want but I can't be with anyone. I am a parent and I am struggling to keep my brother with me against a woman who is determined to take him from an unstable home. I can't afford another custody battle so I need play by there rules. I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto cried as he turned away trying to leave the Uchiha but the raven didn't let him go.

"Naruto… You won't lose Kyuubi. You are a great parent to that little boy. No one who has seen what I have in the last two days can deny that. Hell the whole schools know you would do anything for him just by singing to him front of everybody. That bitch won't take him from you I promise." Sasuke pulled the smaller boy into his arms and held tight. He could feel the tears soak his shirt and hands grip his clothes with desperation.

"I can't lose him. Kyu is the last part of my parents I have. She already tried once and she threaten to do it again."

"Everything is going to be alright. You have me and our friends to support you not to mention your family at Rasengan. If she does try we can have him transferred to Konoha Academy Primary School Division."

"But it cost a lot to attend Konoha and he's too young to get a scholarship."

"But not too young for a Sharingan scholarship. My Uncle has a program in his company that sponsors underprivileged kids each year who has the most potential to succeed and gives them the chance at the school of their choice."

"If I move Kyu it would be like running and I'm not about to turn tail like a coward. I'm no coward and I don't want my brother to see me as one." Naruto snapped as he pushed the Uchiha away.

"It's not running it's providing your brother with a better life. He'll be with Tobi and Obito who are now his best friends. Moving him to Konoha would be showing everyone that you are giving him the best education possible."

"My brother is right Naruto-kun." Both teens jump as Itachi seemed to come out of no where. "The school official is looking for funding for her school. Fire Country distributes funding not only by grade averages but how affective their staff is performing. It shows the state that the teachers are wiling to put their students first and they are deserving of extra funding. Having a child taken away from an improper home would be a huge feather in the schools cap when it comes to review time. It would show that they are willing to go beyond the call of duty for the children."

"So she's going to keep trying to take Kyuubi away no matter what I do." Naruto stated as he looked helplessly at the nursery door.

"Not if you do as Sasuke suggests and have him transfer to Konoha. Being a private institution they don't need to seek funding from the state."

"I'll think about it. Thanks Itachi-san. I better head back to the party Emerald and Sasori are probably wondering what happened to me." The blond teen bowed briefing before disappearing down the hall.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke growled. He was furious not only did Itachi take his time with the Dobe he let Naruto get away.

"You both were taking so long to put the children to bed mother was getting worried she wanted me to make sure everything was alright. It looks as though Naruto-kun is under a lot of stress."

"That is an understatement if I ever heard one. He is worried about losing his brother that he won't at least try and be with me. How is it that you were able to calm his fears saying the same thing I did, when he just fought me at every word?"

"You just want to get in to his pants otouto, while I on the other hand am a voice of reason with no ulterior motive." the older Uchiha smirked as he turned and headed back to the ballroom.

"I want more than just a quick fuck Itachi. Naruto means more to me than that." Sasuke growled as he caught up to his brother just before the ballroom doors.

"Then you better start showing it. If you don't he'll be gone before you know it."

XxXxXxXx

"Iruka-sensei are you here all by your lonesome?"

"No Genma-sensei I'm here with Naruto and his brother."

"Yeah I saw the munchkin cute little thing I didn't even know Uzumaki had a brother. But as nice as the Uzumaki kids are you need to get out there and find a dance partner. Kakashi-sensei seems to have taken an interest in you. He's been watching you all night." The shaggy blond winked at the scar English teacher.

"Not you too? Did Naruto tell you to try and get me together with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Go Naruto! He is one sharp cookie and I think he's right. You both could balance each other, just like me and Raido. He's my common sense and I'm his fun side other wise I'd be wild and drunk off my ass by now and he'd be as fun as a sick in the mud."

"I seriously doubt that. Raido-sensei is a good friend and I've never seen him as dull." Iruka wasn't one to gossip but he didn't like putting anyone down. Raido was Genma longtime lover, probably since their high school years, and he taught algebra in the Math department. He was badly scarred on the left side of his face but despite the deformity he was well like and popular with the students. Iruka didn't see why Genma was saying he was dull and boring.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, but I have to agree with my less than tactful boyfriend." Raido smiled as he walked up to the two teachers. "As much as I hate to admit it I was a very serious minded person before I was jumped by Genma in our senior year."

"I did not jump you! I just gave you a friendly glomp. You looked so stressed I had to do something before you cracked." Genma exclaimed as he squeeze his lover.

"And you were such an air-head that if it weren't for me making half of our dates study dates you wouldn't have passed high school or college." Raido replied.

"See Iruka-sensei it's like I said we balance each other. You need someone that balance and I think Uzumaki is trying to help you find it. Loosen up and go dance with the man."

"I don't need to loosen up and I am balanced. Kakashi-sensei and I are too different and mix together as well as oil and water. Why won't you all just leave me alone!" Iruka snapped but before his stunned colleagues could respond he stormed out of the ballroom.

"I think I pushed him too far."

"You think Gen? Not everyone can admit their lonely babe. He's scared and doesn't like change."

"Well that is just going to have to change. It's Christmas and no one should be alone at Christmas." Genma declared as he started scanning the crowd.

"How are you going to that and what are you doing now?"

"I'm looking for Uzumaki-san. He's trying to get Iruka and Kakashi together. Were going to find him and demand he let us help."

The Scarred Math teacher sighed. "Something tells me we'll be getting coal for Christmas."

XxXxXxXx

'Why can't everyone just leave me alone?' Iruka walked quickly through the halls not really paying attention to where he was going until he bumped into a smaller petite figure.

"Oh Gomen I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright Iruka-sensei I'm not use to my surroundings here." the blind pianist giggled.

"Yes this place is rather huge and intimidating. Still I should have been more careful I nearly ran you over." The flustered teacher apologized once again.

"Don't worry about it, but where were you going in such a hurry is the ballroom on fire?"

"No! I mean no I was just getting some fresh air and away from bothersome colleagues."

"I take it this has to do with Kakashi-sensei." Sukora smiled understanding at the stunned teacher.

"How?"

"Blue Eyes is a bit of a gossip and in a small place like Rasengan everyone knows by dinner time."

"Oh how embarrassing." Iruka groaned hiding his face in his hands.

"Don't be sensei it just shows how much he cares and that you are part of the family." Sukora gently slipped her arm through his and began to lead him back to the ballroom. "Now, I understand that you like Kakashi-sensei but he lacks tact and manners."

"Well, I…"

"Don't worry sensei your secret is safe with me. Anyways as I was saying Blue Eyes is a gossip and he also talks about Kakashi-sensei. I know how much he loves you and he is hurt every time you turn him down."

"Well, he…"

"I know Sensei, he is very blunt and debased when it comes to expressing it. Well he hasn't had the emotional or morel guidance we had growing up. From what Blue Eyes has told me he's been alone for a very long time and is more like and infant in the ways of proper dating."

"That is an understatement. It's so embarrassing sometimes." Iruka's blush came back in full force. "But even if he somehow tamed it down I don't think I'll date him. We're too different and just wouldn't work."

"I think you both are not so different Sensei." Sukora giggled a little when she felt the teacher go rigid with the accusation. "I don't mean you have the same personality Sensei but the pasts. But instead of trying to move beyond it you seem to be content in being alone. I won't ask why, because that reason is your own, and I can understand that. My Father is the same way. Since my mom died he's content to raise me and not look for a girlfriend to make him happy. As much as I love my father it makes me sad to think he's giving up his chance of happiness for me. I believe Blue Eyes feels the same way. You are important to him and he wants you to be happy."

"Naruto is just as important to me like a younger brother, but I'm fine."

"But are you happy?" Sukora asked quietly as they entered the Ballroom. Shino was at her side in an instant and she shyly slipped her hand in his. "Thank you for helping me find my way back Iruka-sensei."

"You're welcome Sukora-san." The English watched the girl be whisked away by her date as he thought about what she said. He was content in his quiet life and he had been since his parents died. It was a lonely life but he didn't want to risk getting into a relationship only to be left alone in the end. Was he happy? Content yes, but no he was not happy. The years of loneliness seemed to have crept up on him and left him jaded and bitter. He wanted out of this cycle he had gotten himself into, he wanted to be with someone who would make him happy and chase away the loneliness. Could that Person be the perverted art teacher? Iruka's sensible side was shouting and stomping its foot saying 'Absolutely Not!' While his emotional side screamed 'Take a Chance!' he was torn.

"I need a drink." Shaking away his warring thoughts he headed straight for the bar. If he couldn't make sense of his heart and thoughts then he would drown them out until he could.

XxXxXxXx

The next morning Iruka woke up with on doozy of a hang over. He had spent the rest of the ball at the bar trying to drown his confusing thoughts. Kakashi was shocked to find the teacher so wasted he could barely remember his name. The Masked sensei dragged the poor English teacher back to his room to sleep it off. But once he managed to get Iruka to bed the scarred man pulled Kakashi into bed with him and refused to let go. Only at the first rays of sunlight did Iruka let go of his hostage. Even though the thought of leaving broke Kakashi's heart he knew it was best if he left. Chances were that Iruka wouldn't remember anything.

"Why is Iruka-sensei holding his head?" Kyuubi asked loudly at breakfast causing said teacher to wince.

"Kyu-chan you do not shout at the table. Iruka-sensei has a bad headache so it's best if we speak softly." Kakashi said gently as he took a seat by the miserable teacher. "Are you feeling better Iruka-sensei?"

"The room is no longer spinning but that's about it." grumbled the smaller man as he sipped his coffee.

"I think I had better drive us to Rasengan." The art teacher smiled beneath his mask.

Soon Naruto entered the room with Madara Uchiha. It seemed they were in a deep conversation. Sasuke was hopeful that his uncle would convince Naruto to have Kyuubi moved to Konoha. His Dobe was in deep thought over it but it seemed his pride might be a factor in keeping the boy at Shuriken.

"Thank you Uchiha-sama I have much to think about but you and the twins are welcomed at Rasengan anytime. I know Kyuubi would happy to see you all again."

"You are a good man Uzumaki-san. I know Tobi and Obit will want tot visit Kyuubi-kun real soon. You have done wonders with them and I hope you keep an open mind about that scholarship. Kyuubi-kun is a bright child and has a real future ahead of him following in his brother's foot steps."

"Arigato Uchiha-sama." Naruto bowed deeply hiding the blush on his face before hurrying to his place next to Sasuke at the breakfast table.

"Last Night was a wonderful evening." Mikoto smiled as she glided into the room. "You are very talented Naruto-kun. Wherever did you learn to dance so elegantly I swear I have been trying to find a good place that teaches ballroom dancing. I was in competitions when I was young but I fell out of practice after I had Itachi. I tried to get him and Sasuke into it but they found the instructors mundane and refused to learn anything but the basic waltz."

"I started learning when I was 12. Kurenai Sarutobi is one of the tenets at my building open a dance studio and asked my mom if I would be interested lessons. My mom signed me up saying I needed exercise and get my head out of the books. I've been dancing ever since. I mostly dance on the weekends helping with the other students but Emerald and I did win a junior competition once. We entered mostly to promote the dance studio but we had a lot of fun blowing the competition away." Naruto smiled as he poured the syrup on his pancakes.

"You must give the name of the Studio I would like to start taking lessons again."

"Oh it's called Genjutsu Studios."

"You know what? Maybe I can get Itachi and Sasuke to try again." Mikoto's eye lit up as she looked to her children.

"I would to mother, but my schedule won't allow it." Itachi said as he cracked opened his soft boiled egg. "But Sasuke's schedule is free. I'm sure with Naruto-kun as his teacher he will excel most rapidly."

"What a wonderful idea I'll call first thing after the holidays!" Sasuke paled before glaring at his smirking older brother. "Naruto-kun I would like to thank you for singing last night it was the highlight of the party. Everyone was talking about it after you left."

"Uh… yeah that was kind of unplanned." The whiskered teen laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Kyuubi can be stubborn about his nightly song."

"No moon song, no sleep." Kyuubi said stubbornly.

"Yeah I got that buddy."

"Well I hope we will be seeing more of you both from now on. Madara decided to move back to the manor to stay closer to family. You and Kyuubi are here welcome anytime."

"Arigato Mikoto-san and for all your hospitality you have shown us."

"Our thanks as well, but I'm afraid we have to get going." Kakashi smiled through his mask as he helped Iruka to feet. "Naruto is the main cook for Christmas Eve Dinner tonight."

"You cook too? Naruto-kun you are man of many talents." Itachi smirked looking pointedly at Sasuke who was itching to kick his brother but was too far away.

"Well it was trail and error for awhile but Izumo took pity on me and took me under his culinary wing." The blond smiled as he finished his breakfast.

"Do we have to go?" the whiskered chibi groaned. Tobi and Obito didn't look to happy with their friend leaving either.

"I'm afraid so Kyu-chan but we'll come back again. Finish up eating and I'll finish packing up."

"Hai Aniki." The chibi sighed sorrowful.

XxXxXxXx

Iruka stumbled to car his head still pounding. He swore he would never drink again but then again that's what everyone says when they suffer a tremendous hangover. He felt that he missed something that last night but his head hurt too much to think about it. He also didn't like the idea that Kakashi was driving his car, but he wasn't well enough to drive.

"Take it easy sensei you don't want to make your headache worse do you?"

"Shut up and drive Kakashi." the English teacher snarled.

"Sensei is grouchie." whispered little Kyuubi.

"I know so we'll let him rest on the ride home." Naruto whispered back as he buckled the car seat.

"So Dobe you gonna call?" Sasuke asked as he watched the blond closed the car door.

"Call who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Look Sasuke things are little crazy right now. I just can't think about anything relationship wise and I probably won't until Kyu is grown and on his own. So let's just leave us at friends."

"I said it once and I'll say it again don't push me away I won't let you. You deserve a life too. Just because you are a single parent doesn't mean you can't have a relationship."

"Yes it does. When someone is trying to take my brother I wil do everything I possibly can to stop them. Getting in a relationship with another boy is just more fuel on the fire that will burn me to the stake." Naruto's eyes began to tear up. He was drawn to Sasuke and he wanted to be free to explore these growing feelings he had for the raven haired boy but he just couldn't risk losing Kyuubi. Utatane had high moral standards and a gay guardian was not the ideal home for a child.

"Naruto, I won't give up on us. If that bitch tries to take Kyuubi than we'll fight her! I won't let you be alone in this. Take Madara's offer move him to Konoha!" Sasuke was pissed that Naruto wanted to run from him rather than try and stay together.

"I just don't know okay! I want to be with you but I can't right now. I have to do what's best Kyuubi. I'm sorry." The Raven watched as his Dobe slip away from him. He wanted to go after him but he was held back by his brother.

"Give him some time, otouto. He's hurting and torn right now give him chance to collect his thoughts." The Uchiha's watched the little compact drive out of sight. "This is the time of year his pain is at an all time high. You heard at breakfast how his mother signed him up for dancing lessons him. Rumor around the Hyuuga's firm is that his father had an awesome tenor voice during Karaoke night at the office gatherings. I'm willing to bet that the moon song was sung every night to Naruto and Kyuubi before he died."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"When you became smitten with Naruto-kun, naturally I had to find out about this person. The first thing that came up was the newspaper clipping about the accident. The Sannins managed to keep the worst of the trials out of the press but there were still updates on 14 year-old orphan turned father. After that his name would pop up in the oddest places which eventually led me to Otogakure and watching his performance. I knew eventually you would find him as well but you were stubborn and it took you longer than I excepted." Itachi sighed as they walked the snowy grounds.

"You're saying that you wanted me to date him just because he got me to react?"

"No I wanted you to be his friend. The kiss was accidental and could easily be laughed of over time. I never thought you would want something more until the night of the Christmas production. I was there when you cornered the slippery fox and before he made his great escape you were glaring daggers at the girl who was assumed to be his girlfriend. If looks could kill that girl would be dead."

"So what now Aniki?" Sasuke ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He was lost and in doubt of himself and what to do but the only thing that he do was listen to the wise words of his older just as he had done as a child.

"You wait and you can be there for him when he needs you to be. But if you want to be in his thoughts just to get your foot through the door buy him a nice Christmas present." Itachi smirked before disappearing into the house.

"Great. What kind of present do you get a Dobe?"

A/N: Greetings from the Arizona Desert! In an attempt to find a cure for my writes block I have traveled across the ocean to a barren wasteland. While I have found some muses to inspire me they have yet to influence the rig I ht stories. So here is what I have to offer. While it is not as long as I would have liked to post it is from the heart of my muse. I have not given up on My Chibi Dobe! I am however stuck in the middle of the chapter. So have patience as I continue to work at it and hunt down muses. Thanks for reading Keep reviewing.


	9. The Gift from a Teme

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Blue Christmas**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

Chapter 9 "The Gift From a Teme"

"Okay Blue Eyes what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter Emerald why?"

"That is the tenth sigh you sighed in an hour." Sukora stated as she sprinkled chocolate into the hot milk.

"That and he is basting the plastic plant with orange juice." Rin giggled.

"What? Oh shit!" The blond teen snapped out of his daze in time to see Rin was right. He had been basting the plastic plant in juice instead of the turkey. He growled as he returned the turkey back to oven after it was properly basted.

"It looks like he has man troubles girls." Haku said as he continued to mix the batter for the Christmas cake.

"Hey you, Iruka-sensei, Sai and I are Guys!" Izumo shouted.

"We're all Ukes so it's the same thing." Haku sang swinging his hips as the others blushed and Sai gave a rare smirk.

"I have to agree with Haku, we bitches always end up in the kitchens so there is no point in denying it."

"Sai quit yapping and more frosting on those cookies! Now back to Naruto and his Man trouble."

"Haku I don't have man troubles. I don't have a man and if I did who says I won't be Seme?" competition

"Because you are as dickless as the come. You are a Bottom-Bitch just like the rest of us! So give up the Seme act." Sai chipped with a fake smile.

"Who's a Bottom-Bitch?" a voice suddenly shouted as the kitchen door burst open. "I knew we should have left sooner. Damn it Raido you made me miss good sex gossip!"

"Genma-sensei? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked shocked to he his fellow teacher at Rasengan.

"Well Raido's parents are touring Europe for the holidays and you know my folks hate me so it was going to be a lonely Christmas for us until Uzumaki and his sweet Chibi Brother invited us over. How could we refuse?"

"Where is Raido-sensei, Genma-sensei?" Naruto asked as he helped Kurenai shuck corn.

"Oh he's putting out bags up in Iruka and Kakashi's apartment."

"I glad you found Rasengan alright I was worried when you guys said you were going to be late." Naruto smiled. Things weren't going to well with his teachers and he cooked this little scheme with his drama teacher. They were maneuvering the two into close quarters so they would have to at least talk to one another.

"That was my… I mean Raido's fault. He woke up with extra Christmas Spirit and just wouldn't let me out of bed." Genma giggled. "But enough about my sex life what did I miss? Who is the Uke in denial?"

"Dickless." Sai smiled at the teacher's confused face.

"Sai means Naruto. Hi I'm Haku welcome to the Kitchen Crew. We are the girls and Uke's of Rasengan. You know Iruka and Naruto and this Hot Chocolate Princess is Sukora, The Veggie Queen is Kurenai, The Cookie Ukes are Sai and Izumo. Then we have the goddess of Cranberries Rin and the Mother of all us Shizune making the Egg Nogg. Welcome to Rasengan grab a spoon and get to work. We got Christmas eve dinner to get on the table and preparing tomorrows feast to get done."

"Wow Two days of eating? How do you all stay so thin?"

"Emerald Staves us all year long." Izumo received a marshmallow in the eye for his comment.

"It's just once a year besides we are getting off the subject we have a love struck teen who is also suffering Uke denial." Rin laughed.

"I was hoping that would forget about that. There is nothing to discuss because there is no crush." Naruto growled.

"Now we have just seen the great ship Naruto take sail down the river Denial." Kurenai smiled. There was a lot of laughter at the blond teen's expense but he knew they were right. He was drawn to Sasuke but it wasn't love yet, but it was something that could be love if given the chance.

"This Denial crush wouldn't happen to me Uchiha-san would it?" Genma asked as he put on an apron.

"What?! How could you know that?"

"Dear Uzumaki-kun the Teachers have a pool going on when you are either going kill each other or start dating. My money is snogging after a heated fight in the locker room." The drama teacher explained as the Naruto turned beet red.

"Genma-sensei, how come I didn't know about this?" The still slightly hung-over English Teacher bristled.

"No titles its Christmas Iruka-kun and we didn't tell you because you have a soft spot for Uzumaki-kun like a mother fox over her kit." Genma teased watching The English turn red with anger or embarrassment he didn't know but it was fun to see.

"That is not the least but funny betting on Student's Lives!" Iruka shouted before he took the tray of appetizers to the guys in the Family room.

"He only says that because he doesn't know about the bets on him and Kakashi." Genma whispered and everyone laughed. "But enough about that what are you going to do about Uchiha-san?"

"Please sensei no titles call me Naruto and there is nothing to do about Sasuke-Teme. Kyuubi comes first and I can't have a relationship let alone with a boy. Principle Utatane will use any excuse to take my brother away from me and I won't give it to her." The whiskered teen sighed. He was comforted slightly by the reappearance of his English teacher. Iruka became like a big brother and was there for him when he felt he had no one to understand what he was going through.

"I remember she taught at my high school when I was just a sophomore. That was when I discovered my taste for men and she found me snogging a senior in an empty class room. She called both of our parents, who all went ballistic, then she had an assembly on the evils of sex and outted me in front off the whole school. Needless to say my life was hell after that. I was moved to a new school then I was sent counselors and therapy to de-gay me. Then once all that stuff failed they disowned me and I ran off with my Raido. She is like bulldog and looks like one too."

"Itachi-san said I could avoid her if I transferred Kyuubi to Konoha. As much as I want to I don't want to look like I'm running from her but I also don't want to lose my brother." Naruto was so frustrated he was mashing the potatoes with a vengeance.

"We won't let that happen, Naruto. Kyuubi belongs here with us because we're his family." Izumo exclaimed.

"He's right Blue Eyes. That witch won't take the Kitsune away. I think that the elder Uchiha is right you should move him to the privet school. We can raise the money for the school if we need too." Sukora reply as she set the hot mugs of hot chocolate on the table just in time for Konohamaru come in and take it out to the crowd.

"There is no need for that Emerald, Sasuke and Itachi-san's Uncle offered a scholarship for him to go to Konoha until he qualifies for high school division. I don't know though I just don't want Kyuubi to see me as weak by running."

"Naruto-san your brother would be safer at Konoha and he would see you doing your best for him. You are not actually running you are fighting the bitch at her own game. She knows that she has you over a barrel while she has him in her school. She has always been on a High moral campaign. If she can prove her point she going to do it and not care that she is hurting to hurt you and your brother. If you can move him than do it show that bitch she can't hurt you."

"I guess you have a point Genma-san, I really can't afford another legal battle. My trust is almost empty and I refuse to touch Kyuubi's trust. He'll need that when he goes to college."

"That's our Noble Naruto." Rin smiled.

"We are family and we'll get through this together." Shizune smiled handing little Suki into the teens arms and took the abused Potatoes away.

"Now that issue is out of the way let's get back to his wet dreams over the rich Seme."

"SAI!" everyone shouted at the emotionally stunned teen.

XxXxXxXx

"Sasuke-nii-chan?"

Sasuke was busy searching the internet looking for the perfect gift for his Dobe but was having no luck. He was shocked when his attention pulled away by his two little cousins. Kyuubi's appearance had made huge difference in their lives. He hoped Naruto would put his brother in Konoha Elementary it would be the best thing for the twins that had suffered a terrible trauma.

"What is it Obito, Tobi?"

"We would like to get a gift."

"For our friend, Kyuubi-kun." Sasuke had to smile at the perfect manners and diction of the twins. They were indeed Uchiha's to the core.

"Really, that is a coincidence I am looking for a gift for my friend Naruto. What do you have in mind?"

"We asked Father for our Allowances."

"He said we can go with you to the Mall."

"It will be crowded and busy. After all it is Christmas Eve." The Elder Uchiha said seriously knowing that the crowds might overwhelm the chibis.

"We understand." They chorused with a slight tremble to their voices. He had to admire their courage and determination. This was all thanks to Kyuubi,

"Very well then go get your coats on and I will meet you at the front door."

"Hai!" the two chibis ran off with little smirks to their faces.

"That was very generous of you Otouto."

"Damn It Itachi! Why the hell are you always sneaking up on me?"

"Because it entertains me to see you shaken up." Itachi smirked at his glaring sibling. "So you are taking the Twins shopping that should be interesting. It shouldn't be hard seeing how the twins have a 5,000 dollar limit each on their credit cards. I'm sure that they will find something for their friend. The question is will you find something for your friend?"

"I don't know. I'm not finding anything on the internet. I might have better luck with the stores. I'm taking your H2." Sasuke announced as he grabbed his jacket.

"Why Yes Sasuke you may borrow my car." Itachi said ignoring his brother rolling his eyes. "I do have an idea that might help you with your gift hunt. This Time of year is for memories for Naruto. They can be warm and happy but they can also be painful and hurt him so chooses your gift with care."

Sasuke glared at his brother as he walked pasted the older Uchiha. He was glaring mostly because he knew his brother was right. The Chibis were ready and waiting with their father by the door when he cam down the stairs. His unlce handed him the Credit cards and also asked to get Uzumaki a gift from him as well to show his appreciation for his kindness towards his twins. This was going to be a long day but being Uchihas they would not fail at their task. Once the twins were buckled in their car seats He climbed into the Hummer and drove off to the Mall.

XxXxXxXx

"So Kakashi-san, how has your Christmas been so far?"

"Better than I expected Raido-san. Naruto-kun and little Kyuubi-kun have been great hosts." Kakashi said as he smiled through his mask.

"That's our Naruto, he's a good kid and Land Lord." Asuma smiled.

"He has even fixed the pluming while we were gone." Kabuto smiled as he took Asuma's cigarette and put it out. "Asuma-san no smoking in the family rooms it's not good a baby's developing lungs."

"Yeah Asuma-san! You got to listen to the Doctor." A Loud voice shouted making the room turn toward the door. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas! Jiraiya-sama what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked surprised to see his mentor at the Uzumaki residents.

"Why to see my godson of course. Usually after our Christmas drink I'd drop you off and my sister would drag me and my cross dressing brother here for dinner. Since you changed plans this plans this year I am forced to spend it with said sister and brother."

"Shut up Jiraiya, and I'm not a cross dresser!" hissed the tall pale Biology teacher. The Sanin siblings were the strangest family anyone would ever meet. Their Father was a lustrous man who never had a lover longer that a week. He somehow got three different women pregnant, each a year a part and all the mothers didn't want the babies and dumped them on the bastard who knocked them up. "And it was not my choice to spend this holiday with the likes of you but my plans fell through to leave this snow covered hell."

"Yes, it was your Young lovers fault for breaking his leg so you both couldn't fly off to Tahiti." Jiraiya smirked.

"No it's Tsunade's! She busted into our home and said we either stay for Christmas or she would break our legs. Kimimaro told her to Fuck off and she broke his leg!!"

"And I'll do it again if you dare to miss Christmas. This is a time to be with family and you are going to spend it with family or else." Tsunade scolded her younger brother as he cowered behind their older brother. "Now if that's settled I'll join the girls and leave you men to make fools out of yourselves."

"Why can't we killer again?" hissed Orochimaru.

"She's our sister and we love her or at least that's the shit she keeps shouting at us every year." The white haired man growled. The Rasengan Men all chuckled at the antics of the Sanin Siblings. They went through this very year but for the teachers this was totally shocking. Around Konoha everyone knew The Biology teach did not get along with the Principle and Vice-Principal. In fact they believe they all hated each other with a passion.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Oro!" Kyuubi ran up to the mean and Nasty Biology teacher and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Kyuubi-Kun. Have you best studying the book on snakes that I gave you?" Orochimaru asked as he scooped up the whiskered chibi and smiled. This had Raido and Kakashi believing that they were hallucinating.

"Yes Uncle Oro. I even showed it to My Best Friends, Tobi-chan and Obito-chan, they liked it too."

"That's good. You need to study hard if you want to go to Konoha like Naruto-kun."

"I will!" The Chibi gave Orochimaru a hug before jumping down and running off with the older kids.

"You spoil him." Jiraiya grumbled.

"No more than you Spoil you godson."

"Fine we're both guilty for spoiling our godchildren. So Kakashi any luck with the English teacher?"

"No. He is still rejecting me." The Masked art sighed as he slumped on the couch.

"Did you try the line I gave you? You know the one about the happy elf going to the North Pole?"

"Oh no! You're not taking advice taking advice from this pervert are you?" Orochimaru said in disgust as he poured the sake.

"Well I…"

"You never asked a straight man, how to pick up a gay man, especially one who can't even pick up women. So you have a thing for Iruka-sensei? I can tell you that he is an intelligent young man and he respects honesty. He is one of the few Staff members that I can respect and tolerate. Any line this old toad gives you is sure to get you rejected."

"That's what Sasuke said. I'm doomed." Kakashi whined.

"I always knew Uchiha-san was a genius." the Biology teacher smirked. Everyone knew that Sasuke was his star student and was favored above all the others.

"Orochimaru-sensei and Sasuke-san are right Kakashi-san." Raido shook off his stupor and sat beside his friend and colleague. "Iruka-san is a quiet and reserve person maybe you should try getting to know him first."

"I try but I get so nervous that I say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Then you're in trouble Kakashi-san." Pein chuckled as he took his turn at the pool table. Once he sunk the 10 ball in the side pocket he turned back to crowd of older men. "Emerald talked to Iruka-sensei last night and your mouth is what stops him from getting closer to you."

"I also noticed that he was uncertain of you and your intentions." Sasori said as he chalked his cue. "I also noticed that the confusion and uncertainty caused him to consume over half the bar last night."

Kakashi stared around the room in speechlessness. He had never really had anyone point out his flaws before. Well Naruto had but he was a student and supposed to be a bias opinion because he was close to Iruka. And Sasuke didn't count because he was an Uchiha, What do they know about emotions. It seems now that they weren't the only ones to find him flawed. If this room full of Strangers and colleagues could easily point out his defect than he knew it was time to change.

"Okay what do I need to do? I really want Iruka to see me for me."

"Well first thing anything Jiraiya taught you for get it." Ibiki growled. He wasn't and expert on romance he left that to his daughter, as long as it wasn't her doing the romancing with some punk, but even he could see how messed up the young teacher was.

"Next you got to stop acting like a desperate Uke and start acting like a Seme." Zabuza snarled. If it was one thing the ex-mercenary couldn't stand it was signs of weakness.

"Have No fear Kakashi-sensei we'll have you dominating that Uke in no time." Kotetsu Smirked. The Art teacher didn't know whether to be happy or frighten. One thing was for sure it was going to be a very long night.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The crowds were busy but not too terrible mostly because the Three Uchihas decided that they would for go the toys for more practical gifts. Sasuke kept a constant eye on the twins for any sign of distress. They were holding up well but any sign of the twins discomfort and he would have them out of there so fast you think they vanished to the air.

"What do you think that Kyuubi-san would like?"

"We are not sure?" Tobi said sadly.

"We just want to see him happy." Obito replied.

"I think I have and idea you have a computer right? Why don't we him one so you can see him on the web cam. We should get one for the Dobe too as a thank you for letting us stay at his place."

"Hai!" The Twins grinned. "Huh… What is the Dobe?"

"Never mind, let's go over to the electronics." Sasuke guided the chibis through the crowed to the department with all the electronics. He still had no idea what to get his Dobe. He knew so little about the blond he despaired in finding a gift let alone the right gift. They purchased two nice laptop Notebooks both with built in web cams and Parental control for Kyuubi's. Tobi and Obito were happy with their gifts but worried as their cousin had yet to find a gift for his Dobe what ever that was.

The spent at lest three hours in lines and looking through the mall and Still nothing. He started to Move the chibis toward the parking lot. He knew that they were getting tired despite their stubborn denial. They made their way through the crowds and the elder Uchiha's mood seemed to darken with every step but then something caught the corner of his eye. He stopped in front of the huge display window and a smile slowly grew on his face. Tobi and Obito noticed their Nii-san had stopped. And the hurried back to see what had caught his interest.

"Wow." The twins' eyes widen in amazement.

"It's cool." Obito said.

"It's big!" Tobi replied.

"It's perfect." Sasuke smirked before taking the twins into the store.

XxXxXxXx

"Okay dinner is severed!" Shizune announced but was ignored in favor of the indoor football game going on. "Hey! Dinner is ready!" She tried again but no one heard.

"Let Me Shizune." Sukora said softy to the new mother before letting out an Ear piercing whistle. **"HEY BOYS FOODS DONE COME AND GET IT!" **

Soon the Pianist was pulling Shizune out of the way of the stamped of Rasengan males. The two just laughed as this happened every year. The Guys turned into little boys with black holes for appetites. Everyone was smile and chatting as sat and settled down into their seats. Hiruzen Sarutobi stood at the head of the long table behind his usual seat and smiled at his Family.

"Well everyone the dinner looks great. I think the dinner crew has out done themselves more than last year. We have new faces among us this year. I hope this rowdy bunch has made you feel welcomed and not scared you off. I hope that you all will stay part of our family here at Rasengan." Everyone chuckles or in Orochimaru's case smirked. "And Tsunade no more of you beating up Kimimaro.

"He deserved it they weren't going to come for Christmas if I didn't break his leg."

"Shows how much you know we were coming for dinner and leaving the day after Christmas." Orochimaru hissed.

"But he said you were leaving!"

"See Tsunade you didn't let him finish and now Kimimaro is in the hospital instead of here." The old professor scolded gently at the now blushing blond. "Despite these misunderstandings; another year has gone by and we look forward to the New Year. We may not all be of the same blood but we all are family. Rasengan is more than just a building it's our home. With every life lost there is a life that is born. This year we have lost my son and your brother Iashi. He gave his life for Fire Country saving others and doing this Family proud. He was a good father and a talented fireman so we will miss him and morn his loss. This year we also have new life with the birth of little Suki Yakushi. Every life is a miracle and we welcome this miracle with open arms into our family. This year has been trying yet joyous and has made our family stronger. So here is to a new year and what ever awaits us let us grow stronger and closer together. Merry Christmas!" Hiruzen lifted his glass and toasted his Rasengan Family.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered with their glasses held high.

"Now let's eat." The girls had tears in their eyes and the guys had sad smiles as they were all moved by the old man's speech. He then took his seat and the room was once again taken up with chatter.

Iruka was seated next to Kakashi and rolled his eyes at the mask wearing man. Genma and Raido were seated across from them but were engaged in conversation with some of the Rasengan family. Genma had hit it off with Sai of all people and were trying to see who could make the most sexual innuendos. Raido seem to be in deep conversation with Pein. It seemed that the metal face teen had a brilliant mind but was not taken seriously do to the piercings and punk fashion.

"Kakashi take off that mask." Iruka hissed

"Sorry Sensei I could hear you."

"I said take of the mask it's rude to wear it at the dinner table."

"But I already finished Iruka-sensei."

"How?" Iruka had to do a double take. Kakashi's plate that had been full moments ago was now empty and licked clean. "Did you even taste it?"

"Yes and it was very delicious." The art teacher smiled even though you couldn't see it.

"Do you ever take that mask off?"

"Of course I do." And he said nothing more. Iruka was puzzled with the short answer but it looks like he wouldn't get any more out of the masked man. But before he could respond there was a loud knock at the Rec room door.

"Who's that?" Zetsu asked.

"I'll get it!" Konohamaru shouted jumping up and running to the door.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki here? We tried the apartment but there was no answer." the Tall man in a delivery uniform asked.

"That's me. Can I help you?" Naruto asked as he came up behind Konohamaru.

"You can sign this. We have two deliveries for you." The man said handing the whiskered faced teen the clipboard.

"Deliveries? But I didn't order anything." Naruto said as he signed the clipboard.

"Their gifts." Was all the man said as he took back the clipboard and hand Naruto Three cards. "Okay boy bring it."

By now the whole Rasengan family was gathered around the living room half of the Rec room. Two delivery guys brought in a huge wrapped package and the fist delivery guy left and return again with two large brightly wrapped gifts. Kyuubi was glued to his brother's side as the delivery man hand Naruto the shiny presents. Once the men had left Naruto was still speechless and seemed to be in shock.

"Aniki?"

"Huh? Oh!! Here Konohamaru take these and put them under the tree." He handed the gifts to the preteen and looked at the cards in hand. One was addressed to him on one to Kyuubi and one was addressed to 'Dobe'. "Here it looks like the Uchihas wanted to say Merry Christmas."

"Really?" the chibi's face lit up as he tore open the card. "It's from Tobi-chan and Obito-chan! Can I open the present now?"

"No Kitsune not yet I think Blue Eyes needs to open his first." Sukora smiled. "How about it, Blue Eyes?"

"Uh… Yeah let's see what the Uchiha sent." Naruto went to the huge brown paper wrapped gifted. By the shape of it seemed to be a painting but why would Teme send him a painting? He reached up and ripped the paper away and then stood back in awe. Tears began to form in his eyes. 'The bastard was actually listening to me.'

_Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"_Hey Kyuubi is an unusual name. What does it mean?" The Raven was trying for conversation while he worked on preparing the salad and the blond worked on the main dinner._

"_Nine tails. My mother loved Japanese mythology. She found a rarely known Myth about the birth of Fire Country. There was once a Powerful Demon by the name of Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was a Nine-tailed Fox that wielded the power of fire and burned up the land until a Powerful Shinobi gave his life to Seal the Demon into his only Child. The child grew up hated by the villagers for having the demon sealed in side of him but he grew up to be a very kind and loving man. He brought the nations together and became the leader of Fire Country. He made peace with the demon and guarded him. In return the Kyuubi gave the Shinobi his power to protect the village that had once scorned. They were a powerful friends and allies till the end of the Shinobi's life when they both received Kami's forgiveness for their mortal sins and that their hero's place in the stars." Naruto's voice was so soft while he recited the story that his mother a thousand times. He really didn't think the bastard was listening but he knew that Sasuke was at least trying to be sociable. The least he could do was try in return even if the guy was a bastard to him at school. _

"_What was his name, the Shinobi that held the Demon?" Naruto didn't see that Sasuke had staring at the blond lost in the tale he had been waving._

"_Naruto."_

_Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Damn Teme" Naruto muttered as stared at the painting. It was The Nine Tailed Demon Kyuubi no Kitsune. The fiery tails filled the canvas as framing the fox and standing between the two front paws of the fox was a blond man dress in orange and black wearing head band with a leaf on it.

"Aniki! That's you and me!" Kyuubi cheered.

"Yeah chibi it is."

A/N: Yay another Chapter posted and its Christmas time again. First I'd like to give a shout out "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY REGINA!"** Regina aka Skywolfangel is a loyal read that is making a doujinshi of my other story My chibi Dobe. I was honored and excited when she asked me if she could take my story and bring it to life like that. So I wish you a happy birthday Regina and thanks for doing the doujinshi you are a really Talented artist.

On a Sadden note my cat that I had most of my life had passed away and I am a little sad but I have him in my heart. I made a little mural for him on my deviantart account and made him immortal so he will live on and his spirit will inspire me in every story. So hopeful My chibi Dobe will have a new chapter before Christmas. So thanks everyone for reading through my long rambling not and Keep on reviewing.


	10. T'was a Night before Christmas

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Blue Christmas**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 10 'T'was the Night before Christmas"**

Everyone was in awe at the painting. The Rasengan family knew the significance of the painting. They had all heard the story at one time or another having babysat Kyuubi. It was the Chibi's favorite story he had to hear before nap time. They all knew how much this painting meant to the two brothers and were overjoyed by the happiness it brought them.

"It's a painting of the Legend of Kyuubi No Kitsune and his Guardian host the Shinobi Naruto." Iruka smiled softly. The other three teachers did a double take as they watched the brothers look over the painting.

"Their mother named them after the Myth. She wanted to give them apart of herself to have always." Tsunade smiled.

"The girl always did have her head in the clouds with those Myths but she was the smartest gal around. Minato would often say she just married him because he looked like the Shinobi in the Myth." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Minato was an air headed fool in love." Orochimaru sneered. "I still don't know what Kushina saw in him, but they were the perfect couple. They were so happy and sweet it was nauseating."

"Knock it off Orochimaru. You're just sour that Kushina was able to just pass your snaky attitude and made you like her."

"She was an intelligent woman with no taste in men." Orochimaru sulked. "But they did manage to raise equally intelligent offspring."

"And that gentlemen is the closest he will ever say that he actually likes Naruto." Tsunade smiled as the others laughed. "As hard as it has been for them they still manage to smile."

"That's because they have all of us Tsunade-sama." Iruka smiled softly. "We're not their parents but we are family and they know we are here whenever they need us."

"You're right Iruka-sensei." Hiruzen smiled as he walked up to the Konoha teachers. "Naruto is a good boy Orochimaru you should ease up on the work load. He needs some sleep at night."

"But, Sensei." The pale Biology teacher protested.

"No buts Orochimaru. I am not telling you to change his grade that would be wrong. I am telling you give less homework so he could get some rest. He works hard and he keeps Kyuubi happy. You want your godson happy don't you?"

"Oh fine. I'll rewrite my lesson plans." The biology teacher hissed and turned his head to pout.

"Stop pouting baby brother. You know you're doing the right thing." Tsunade smiled as she pinched his cheek.

"I am doing it because he is a manipulative old man." Orochimaru growled before storming back to the dinning room.

"I think that we all should head back to the dinning room least our dinner gets cold." Hiruzen said ushering the Konoha staff and the Rasengan family back to the dinning area leaving the two Uzumakis alone.

"Is it really for us to keep Aniki?"

"Yes, Kyu-chan it is." Naruto smiled softly. "Kyuubi would you like to go to school with Tobi-chan and Obito-chan?"

"Hai! They are my best friends in the whole world! But they go to a school far away. Are you going to send me far away?" The whisker faced chibi panicked and tears filled his eyes.

"No Otouto, I am not sending you away. The Uchiha twins attend Konoha Elementary school. That would mean you go to school with me, but in a different set of buildings."

"Really?!" Kyuubi's face lit up with excitement. Not only would he be going to school with his best friends but he would be closer to Naruto. The chibi hugged his brother tightly in his happiness. "Hai Aniki Hai! I want to go to Konoha!"

"Okay Kyu-chan I'll see what I can do, now go finish eating."

"Hai!"

Naruto made up his mind. He would call Madara after Christmas about the scholarship. He would also talk to Obaa-chan Tsunade to get in contact with the Principle of Konoha Elementary. With one last look at the painting he sighed.

"Damn it Teme, you're stealing my heart."

XXxxXXxxXXxx

Dinner was a grand affair at the Uchiha Mansion. When the Sasuke and the twins arrived home they were ushered up stairs to get ready for dinner. As every year the dinning room was packed with Uchihas young and old. Sasuke never escaped with out a pat on the head, a pinched cheek or a kiss mark on his cheek from one of his various Aunts Uncles or Grandparents. This year he was not alone in his misery as Obito and Tobi were experiencing their Uchiha Family dinner.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes Tobi?"

"Why do they pinch our cheeks? It hurts." the chibi rubbed his cheek after being pinched.

"Our aunts think we are *shutter* cute."

"Nii-san?"

"Yes Obito?"

"Why do they pat us on the head?" the chibi frown as another uncle patted his head and mess with his hair.

"To see how much we have grown." Sasuke pressed through his teeth as an Anut kissed his cheek leaving a lipstick mark. "You'll just have to get use to it, because this happens at every Uchiha gathering."

The twins looked at him in horror before another aunt and uncle assaulted them. They made their way to the head of the table were their parents were waiting. Itachi had a huge smirk on his face. That smirk was never a good sign. He kept the chibis close to him as they sat down for the evening meal. Sasuke wondered if the Dobe had gotten the gifts by now and if their Christmas Eve was so earth shattering silent. He bet that you could hear a pin drop, from across the long dinning room, that's how quiet everyone was. He had half a mind to grab the chibis and head back to Rasengan. He never realized how stiff the Uchiha's were until he met Naruto and his Rasengan family.

"Sasuke, how are you doing in your studies?"

"I am in the top ten percent father." The Raven answered quietly.

"Very good this summer I want you to work with Itachi in the Recording studious. He signed a few good bands this year. You will work with the Public Relations department. This will be good training for you before you start college."

"Hai Father."

"Sasuke, your friend Uzumaki-san, what is his field of study?" Madara asked as the next course came to the table.

"He wants to be a Lawyer Uncle. What field of Law; I do not know."

"Fugaku that boy has a good head on his shoulders. It would do well to keep an eye on him in the future."

"Yes Brother. He was most favored at the Gala as was his younger brother. The Hyuugas hold him and his family in high regard." Fugaku said to his elder brother.

He was fully aware of who favored Uzumaki the most last evening. Both his wife and Eldest son gave good arguments for Sasuke's pursuit the blond teen. At first he thought it might be premature to intervene on the teen's behalf. His youngest son had not expressed an interest in dating the young man. But then again his son didn't show an interest in dating anyone. Then he saw Sasuke interact with Uzumaki and dance with him. He hated to admit it but that had been the first time he had ever seen a smile on his son's face. It wasn't a smirk or a sneer or the cold smile that promised your demise. It was smile of pure happiness.

He sighed there went the hope for grandchildren. At least he still had Itachi to give him and Mikoto grandchildren. If not then both had better adopt or he was going to disown them both. He was not going to retire with his lovely wife only to have her cry that they don't have any grandchildren to spoil.

"I just loved Kyuubi-kun he was the cutest little charmer last night." Mikoto gushed. "I hope that he and Naruto-kun will visit us again soon. You will invite them over again; won't you Sasuke?"

"Of course mother." Sasuke replied fighting the blush that threatened to appear on his face.

The rest of the meal went fast if not quietly. Then the clan moved to one of the larger living areas where they exchanged gifts with one another. The twins stuck close to Sasuke afraid the Aunts and Uncles would attack them again. Shisui seemed to pick up on Itachi's interest in Sasuke. Which intern meant trouble for Sasuke because he knew Itachi and their cousin were best friends.

"Sasuke-kun, I must say you have unique friends." Shisui crooned.

"Hn"

"I was wondering if you had their contact information."

"Why do you need it Shisui-san?" the younger raven glared.

"Because they perfect models especially the elder Uzumaki all that golden skin and no tan lines." The designer smirked.

"And just how do you know he has no tan lines?" the raven growled trying to keep his temper in check.

"All my adult Models do nude fittings that way the clothes flow with their every curve." Itachi snickered at the sight of his brother trying to kill their cousin with his glare.

"Well cousin I'm sure that the Uzumakis would be flatter with your offer but he much too busy to travel with you. They are still in school." Itachi said smoothly and sent a smirk to Shisui letting him know the teasing was well played.

"You maybe right Tachi. I can always wait till summer."

Sasuke wanted to kill his cousin but there were too many witnesses. He watched Itachi and Shisui smirk at each other as the clan enjoyed their coffee and cake. It wasn't long before he felt a warm weight pressed against his side. He looked to the seat beside him and saw Tobi and Obito falling asleep on him. His heart softened at the sight and he quickly excused himself and the chibi's for the night.

Sasuke was surprised. In the short time he had spent with Naruto and the Chibis, he became proficient in readying them for bed. He helped the sleepy chibi out of their formal wear and into their sleep wear. Little pajamas one re and one dark blue both with little Uchiha fans on the shirt pockets. He then helped them brush their teeth before tucking them into bed.

"Nii-san?"

"What is it Obito?"

"Do you think Kyuubi-kun will like our gift?"

"I'm sure he will." Sasuke gave them a small smile.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes Tobi?"

"Will we see Kyuubi-kun again?"

"I know you will. You three are best friends right?"

"Hai!" the twins chorused.

"Then nothing can break that friendship. You can count on seeing him again. Now get some sleep. Santa will be here soon."

"Night Nii-san." The chibi yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke turn off the bedroom lights and room was bathed in the soft glow of the nightlight. The elder raven closed the door just before turning around swinging his fist at the person behind him. But instead of hitting the person he was blocked then flipped on to his back on to the cold hard marble. He had the wind knocked out of him and was gasping for air as a figure stood over him.

"You're still too slow Otouto."

"A-cough-niki. –Cough- Why are –gasp- you always – wheeze- sneaking up on me?"

"It is an elder brother's job to watch out for the younger sibling and teach them their skills. I also find your reactions amusing."

"You are a heartless bastard." Glare Sasuke as he got to his feet still slightly having trouble breathing.

"Thank you I try. So what did you get Uzumaki-san? You seemed rather distant at dinner."

"Yes I was. I got the Dobe a gift and it's none of you business what I got him."

"That's ungracious of you Sasuke. After all I was the one to give you the idea to give him a gift. I merely am curious of your gift choice."

"I thank you for the idea Itachi but I still am not saying what I got him. I'm sure he'll know that I'm thinking of him and that I am serious about a relationship with him." Sasuke smirked before disappearing down the hall and into his own room.

"He sure told you cousin."

"Shisui what are you plans for the next two days?"

"Everything for my show is done so I'm free."

"Perfect we need to recruit a band." Itachi smirked as he and his cousin returned to the Clan.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka yawned as he stepped out of the shower towel still over his head. The dinner had been a loud wonderful success just like last year. They ate sang carols then Hiruzen read the Night before Christmas and then children were ushered to their apartments and to bed. Then the adults gathered around the tree, placing all the presents for the morning under the tree. Then Naruto shooed them all to bed saying that Kyuubi will be waking them up with the sun. Iruka remembered last year the little chibi had taken Naruto's keys and went to every apartment and jumped on everyone's bed to wake them up. Zabuza was not happy but Haku managed to tame the mercenary before he tore into the chibi. This year they were all warned it might happen again so everyone was told to wear pajamas to bed.

The teacher chuckle at the thought as he dressed in his sleep pants. He thanked Kami for Naruto coming into his life and giving him this family. Life had been really lonely since his parents died. He had been at a friend's house when his parents died in a house fire. They had converted their basement into an office for his dad but the contractor use faulty wiring and the house went up like a Roman candle. He wasn't as lucky as Naruto and was sent through foster care system. That was how he got his scar. In the last foster home his older foster Brother tried to rape him at knife point. Iruka was not one to just lie down and let it happen he was a blue belt in Judo and fought off his attacker. He escaped with a deep cut across his face and nothing more. After that incident he left the foster care system at 16 and put myself through school and college working three jobs to pay for his tiny apartment and his school but it was worth it. He like how his life turned out.

He brushed his teeth and brushed out his hair and turned out the light. He headed to bed not bothering to turn on the light. The apartment was basically furnished and there was nothing to trip over. Actually it was a real nice apartment and a lot nicer than where he lived now. Maybe it was time for a change of pace and maybe ask Naruto if he could rent here at Rasengan. He would like be closer to Naruto and Kyuubi and help out with his Rasengan family. Konoha paid very well and he had a bit saved since he rarely spent any on himself and only to spoil the Uzumaki brothers.

He was happy with his plan and he climbed into bed with a smile on his face excited about tomorrow. He pulled the blankets over his tired body and settled in for night. Naruto said he put extra blankets in the apartment because even with the heater going the winter nights dropped way below zero. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt a warm arm wrap around his waist.

"Iruka-sensei I thought you weren't coming to bed."

"Kakashi-sensei!" the English teacher bolted straight up in bed. "What are you doing in my bed?!"

"Shhh… you don't want to wake Genma and Raido." whispered Kakashi smiling through his mask.

"You even sleep in the mask?" Iruka shook his head. "Never mind what are you doing in my bed? You have your own bed you know."

"This apartment has only two bedrooms. I gave Genma and Raido my room and I though we could share. Please Iruka-sensei it's too cold to sleep on the couch."

"Fine it's just for the night." The English teacher blushed. "Just keep your hands to yourself."

"Actually it's till the end of break. Raido told me that Naruto invited them to say the rest of the winter break."

"What?!"

"Shhh! Not so loud. They are staying the rest of the holidays and this is the only open apartment."

"Maybe I should sleep in Kyuubi's room he has an extra futon."

"Come Iruka I'm not that bad of a person you can share a bed for just sleeping am I?"

"Kakashi…" Iruka sighed. "As a person I admire how you are close with your students and you are respected as a teacher."

"But?"

"But I am uncomfortable with your attentions to me. You are crude and rude and completely juvenile. I may not have a lot experience in flirting but I know that you have crossed the line between playful and indecency. I real don't know if I can even be friends with you let alone date you." Iruka said as he fiddled with the hem of the blankets. He didn't want to see what his words did the handsome art teacher. Yes he finally admitted to himself that Kakashi was a handsome. Last night in the drunken haze of his dreams he could see Kakashi holding him tenderly and lovingly protecting him from the nightmares of his past. He dreamed of soft lips kissing his forehead soothing his battered soul, but they were just that, dreams. He awoke to reality and cold lonely bed along with a hangover headache that could crack mountains.

"Iruka…" Kakashi hesitated. He wasn't as articulate as the English teacher that's why he was an art teacher. He needed the right words now more than ever. Iruka just told him that was a virgin if not then had no more than one lover in his life. He had to tread gently if he ever wanted to be with this man. "First I want to say I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I really want to be with you seriously. If not then I do want to be your friend. I've grown up alone and I guess I'm really not socially adapted. In fact everyone I've met tonight has told me I needed to be reeducated. I'm sorry if I hurt you in my lousy attempt to get you to notice me but I do think you're really cute!"

"Kakashi don't say things like that." Iruka blushed grateful that the darkness hid his red face.

"I'm sorry but you are. Please give a chance to prove to you that I am serious. At least give me until the end of winter break. If it doesn't work out between us I won't bother you anymore and we can remain friends. Please Iruka I really like you."

The scarred brunette was trying hard at keeping his resolve to not give into the perverted art teacher. But he looked into the mismatched eyes of the silver head man and his will, along with his heart, began to crumble. "I'll give you a chance."

"Thank you" Kakashi said softly before pulling the blushing Iruka into his arms and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

'Oh Kami, what have I gotten myself into?' Iruka thought before drifting off to sleep in the warm embrace.

A/N: Yay! Finally, another chapter done. My Muses finally found inspiration after the Christmas crash of my Laptop. I had to wipe my hard drive and lost all the updated work I had done. Now that their pick for the Super Bowl has won they have me writing up a storm. GO SAINTS! You saved my creativity!!


	11. Wanna wish you Merry Christmas

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**_Songs: A great big Sled by the Killers and Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer by Dr. Elmo_**

**Blue Christmas**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

Chapter 11 "**Wanna wish you merry Christmas**"

As predicted Kyuubi was up with the sun and this year he had help waking everybody in Rasengan. Konohamaru had spent the night with his uncle and aunt and decided to help the chibi spread the Christmas Cheer. They started at the top and worked their way down. First was the Sensei's apartment. Iruka awoke when heard the front door open. Not wanting to be seen sleeping with the Perverted art teacher he push Kakashi off of bed and on to the floor. Not a second later Kyuubi burst into the room and jumped in his arms.

"Merry Christmas Iruka-sensei!"

"Merry Christmas Kyuubi, is everyone awake?"

"Nope! We got you first!" Kyuubi jumped off the bed and ran for the other bedroom shouting 'Merry Christmas!' waking the Sleeping drama and Math Teachers.

"That kid has too much energy." a voice groaned from the floor.

"Yes but he's a sweet child. Get up before you freeze Kakashi-sensei."

"I wouldn't be freezing if I wasn't kicked out of bed." the masked teacher pouted.

"It wasn't proper for him to find us like that." Iruka huffed as he got out of bed and slipped his red sweat over his head.

"But he saw Genma and Raido." Kakashi whined.

"Yes but they are a couple we are not. I told you last night I would give you a chance, that didn't mean we would just start dating. Now get dressed we have to get down stairs for presents and breakfast."

"Fine but I want hot chocolate!"

Iruka ignored the art teacher making his way to the stairs. He saw a yawning Raido dragging a grumbling Genma towards the door. "Merry Christmas Radio-sensei, Merry Christmas Genma-sensei."

"Merry Christmas Iruka-san." Genma yawned "We're on vacation no formalities remember."

"Sorry. It's just habit I guess." The English teacher blushed as he scratched his scarred nose.

"No worries. Speaking of habits I could kill for some coffee." The drama teacher fell to his knees as he begged some unseen god for the desired beverage.

"Kami, you drink too much coffee as it is. I don't think you have blood but coffee running through your veins." Raido rolled his eyes at his lover.

"That's because I do! Now hurry up and get me a transfusion!"

"Well I'm sure Naruto has it started already. Everyone is meeting in the Family room for presents then breakfast." Iruka laughed and helped Genma to his feet.

"I want hot chocolate." Kakashi whined as he closed the door to their apartment.

"Yawn! (cough) Better hurry (cough) Zabuza tends to drink the first pot if you're not fast enough." Hayate called out as he passed the teachers with Rin pulling his arm to get him to hurry. It wasn't long before everyone was up and rushing down stairs to get to the coffee, Pein and Sasori jumped from railing to railing to get to the black gold. Kotetsu and Izumo were sliding down the railings. It was like a mad stampede to the family room.

At first it seemed ridiculous all the fuss over a little coffee. Kakashi didn't drink much coffee so he was taking a more sedate pace. He had never seen anyone take coffee as serious as the Rasengan tenets. His bi-colored eyes went wide as he saw Ibiki Zip-lined passed him straight down. Suddenly he felt something bump in to him and fall back on the previous step.

"Gomen."

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have stopped like that." Kakashi said as he helped the blind girl to her feet.

"Its okay I thought everyone was already downstairs for the coffee."

"Everyone seems to like their coffee."

"Yes they do." Sukora giggled as they continued down the stairs. "This tradition started along time ago. All the coffee is taken to the family room and kept there to make sure everyone was together for gifts and breakfast. Unfortunately this building is full of caffeine addicts including my father."

"So I see. Where did he get the zip line?"

"It's left over from FBI days. He installed it years ago after he got tired of Zabuza beating him to the coffee. This year will be better, Blue Eyes bought another coffee maker, so there should be less blood shed."

"Somehow I doubt that. Genma will trample anyone to get to the coffee. I've seen him do it in the teachers lounge."

"Then he'll fit right in this madhouse." Sukora giggled as the stepped into the Family room which was in chaos over the two coffee pots.

"Come on you guys everyone will get some coffee!"

"How come the Snake and his squeeze got some before any of us?" Zabuza growled as his huge mug was filled by his lover.

"Uncle Oro and Uncle Kimi came with Santa!" Kyuubi shouted as he sipped his hot chocolate."

"Kyu-chan is right they came in early this morning after Kimimaro was released from the hospital." Naruto said as he poured coffee for the rest of the caffeine fiends.

"Ahhhh! Liquid Gold!" Genma sighed after gulping down half of his coffee.

"Yes, Yes, I get it it's the life's blood." Naruto shook his head as he refilled the pots for the next batch. "Now that you all are somewhat among the living I think we can start handing out the presents."

"I'll help with that I'm not much of a coffee drinker." Kakashi offered as he notice Iruka was in coffee heaven.

"Thanks sensei. These coffee addicts aren't functional till the third or fourth cup." The whiskered teen smiled as the started pulling out gifts. Kyuubi was currently distracted with the toys that Santa had left so it made the presents giving easier. Last year every shiny wrapped gift caught the chibi's attention and near tackled everyone just to get it. Kakashi and Naruto were just about to finish handing out the gifts when a phone sang.

"Kakashi is this, your phone? It has a scarecrow on it." The math teacher asked as the phone continued to sing "How much is that doggy in the window?"

"Thank Raido." The English teacher said a he snatched the ringing phone from the scarred man and running from the room to answer it. After a few seconds the room burst into laughs and a few gruff chuckles.

"Alright what did we miss?" Tsunade asked as she walked into the Family Room dragging a hung over Jiraiya.

"Nothing much, Tsunade-nee, just Hatake's choice of ring tones." Orochimaru hissed as he sipped his coffee. "Why are you so late?"

"I had to bail his ass out of jail again."

"Hey, she pulled me on the stage." Jiraiya protested.

"That may be true but no one asked you to take off your clothes." The room once again erupted into laughter.

"So it was just another typical Christmas for you huh, Ero-Sennin?"

"Shut up Brat and get me some coffee."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Tobi and Obito tip-toed hand in hand through the silent halls of the manor looking for the Christmas Tree. This was their first time staying at the Main Uchiha Manor so they had no idea where to go. They knew it was too early for anyone else to be awake but they had to know if Santa was real. They never heard about this mystery man before they met Kyuubi. Christmas at their house was just like any other day. Their mother would get them up and dressed and they would wait for their Father to return for dinner. Their Father always brought them a gift and there mother would take it from them once father had said goodnight.

They knew their mother hated them so it wasn't a real loss when she went away. They could never forget how scary she was or the pain she inflicted on them. The two Little Uchihas became frighten of the world and all that was in it until they met Kyuubi. That little red-headed chibi was so 'Happy' that it confused Obito and Tobi. Kyuubi welcomed them with a smile and laughter. It made them want to smile and after awhile they did. Their new friend told them about his brother and about the other people that he lived with. He also went into along story about this Santa Person and how he brings presents to Good kids.

Well they were good kids after all they were Uchihas. So they should get presents from Santa. They had told Sasuke-nii-chan about this Santa person. Nii-chan confirmed this man did exist and Naruto-san agreed that they would get presents. Well how were they supposed to get the presents if they couldn't find the stupid tree?

"Aren't you two supposed to be in bed?" a voice called making the Little Uchihas jump.

"Nii-Chan!" they squeaked as they faced a grumpy looking Sasuke.

"What are you doing out here and with no slippers?"

"We wanted to see if Santa came." Obito mumbled.

"We did want to wake anyone." Tobi whimpered.

"Oh I see. But why are you over here? The tree is down stairs in the other direction."

"We got lost." The twin cried.

"Its okay chibis I'll take you down stairs." Sasuke smirked and scooped them up in his arms. It had taken so quick planning and a few phone calls but he had made sure the twins would have a great Christmas. It had shocked him when Obito and Tobi came up to him and asked if there was a Santa Clause. Even though he had stopped believing years ago he told them that the man did exist; who was he to crush the hopes of chibis. Naruto on the other hand looked horrified that the twins did not know who Santa was.

_Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"_Of Course there is a Santa, you silly Chibis. Who told you there wasn't?" Naruto asked but there was anger behind that smiling face._

"_No one." Tobi muttered._

"_We have never heard of Santa." Obito said softly._

"_We never get presents from him." Tobi's eye began to water._

"_Are we really bad Sasuke-nii-chan?" Obito asked as tears began to fall._

_The older Raven was stunned to say the least. He would have thought that his Uncle or their mother would have told them about the Myth of Santa. Then again Uncle Madara was like his father and rarely interacted with them. That was until Karin snapped and went all Psycho on the twins. Now he was with them when he wasn't at work or called to check on them at least twice a day. Karin on the other hand was another matter. Sasuke never liked her as she was cold and stand offish. She was in charge of the Twins Daily care and their mother surely she wouldn't have been so cruel as to deny them that childish hope. Yes, she would as now Sasuke had two crying chibis and no way to soothe them._

"_You both are wonderful polite children." Naruto had scooped both Obito and Tobi into his arms. "Of course you will get presents. Isn't that Right Sasuke?"_

"_Yeah sure." Sasuke said trying not to flinch under the glare the Blond was shooting him. "I'm sure my mom has already put up your stockings at the Manor."_

"_Really?" Tobi sniffled._

"_Truly?" Obito whimpered._

"_I'm sure." Sasuke patted them gently on the head._

"_Why don't you both go help Iruka-sensei and Kyuubi string popcorn and I'll get out some books that tell you all about Santa." The whiskered teen smiled before setting them down. _

"_Okay." The Twins chorused and ran off to join the others. As soon as the two were out of hearing range the blond turns to him in such a rage his eyes once again seem to have turned red._

"_What the hell Teme? What is wrong with your family that those kids don't know that there is a Santa? Even worst they believe they are the naughtiest kids in Fire Country?"_

"_Look Dobe I didn't know. I haven't seen them since they were babies. Uncle Madara rarely brought them around to family functions they were left in the care of their Psycho mother." Sasuke growled back running a frustrated hand through his hair._

"_Well you better get off your lazy spoiled ass and do something or those chibi will be depressed and scarred for life. If that happens I'll hunt you down and beat the crap out of you till not even you mom will know who you are." Naruto's voice turned demonic combined with the glowing red eyes had the raven agreeing to anything and everything. He didn't care if he agreed to walk naked in the New Year's parade he just wanted the Demon Dobe to let him live. _

"_Good." Like a light switch the whiskered teen was back to his cheerful self. "You can get started on that while I go start dinner." _

_Sasuke watched Naruto leave before taking his phone out with shaky hands. He made a mental note never to really upset the Dobe like that again. Naruto may have been the nicest guy in school but when seriously pissed the guy had the power to crush you, not that Sasuke would ever admit it out loud. The Uchiha decided that he rather like breathing and began making calls to insure the Twins had the best Christmas possible._

_End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Sasuke carried the nervous twins down to the Main Sitting room where the tree was set up and where Itachi was sure to be waiting. He didn't know how but the Elder Raven always seemed to know when he was awake and would beat him down to the presents. For awhile Sasuke tried to wake up early like around three or four in the morning trying to beat him to the Tree. His plan was always foiled because somehow Itachi was always there waiting for him with a cup of hot chocolate. So he gave up and just accepted that his brother was the devil incarnate and would do anything to make his life a living hell.

"Ah, Merry Christmas, Otouto." Smirked the devil himself, who was sipping his hot chocolate by the fire. "Merry Christmas, Obito-kun and Tobi-kun."

"Merry Christmas." the twins shyly chorused as Sasuke set them down.

"Don't you ever sleep Itachi?"

"Of course I do. I am just an early riser."

"I thought vampires hated the daylight."

"You are awfully witty this morning. Care for some hot Chocolate?"

"No thanks. The twins wanted to see if Santa had come." Sasuke snorted.

"Ah, yes I was wondering who all the toys were for." Itachi Smirked as the chibi's eyes went wide. "I believe he left coal in your stocking Otouto for being so cruel to you caring Aniki."

"Very funny, Itachi." Sasuke glared at his brother before turning to the twins. "Why don't you two explore the presents and I'll pour you both some hot chocolate."

"Hai!" Tobi and Obito cheered and dove under the tree.

"I have to say that the blond has been a positive influence on you Sasuke. Normally you hold up in your cave until the holidays are over."

"Hn." Itachi smirked at his brother's façade of indifference but let it go as they watched the twins enjoy their first real Christmas.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

This wasn't turning out to be the Christmas he had hoped to have with Iruka. Kakashi thought that the break through they made last night would lead to Iruka loosing up more but no. Instead of shy morning kisses he was shoved to the floor then the disastrous phone call he received during the morning coffee. The kennel that he was boarding his dogs was set on fire sometime during the night and half of the place was burnt down. By the grace of Kami all of his beloved dogs were alright but now had nowhere to stay. It took a lot of convincing but Naruto relented to allowing the canines into his building. Now here he was being dragged through the snow as his pack ran to the giggling kids in the front lawn of Rasengan.

"Doggies!" Kyubbi squealed and the dogs ran toward them.

"Kakashi-sensei you said you had a few dogs not a Pack!" Naruto screamed in horror.

"Cool dogs!" Konohamaru cheered as he wrestled with some of the dogs.

"Where's Kakashi?" Raido asked as there was no sight of the art teacher.

"wifht feer" (Right here.) a muffled voice came from below a small mountain of snow.

"Oh Kami that is priceless!" Genma Laughed. "The Scarecrow is now a snowman!"

"Genma-san!" Iruka scolded. "It's not funny! Kakashi-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit cold." The art teacher answered tiredly as he let Iruka and Raido help him up. "I forgot how much those mutts like kids."

"Yes, we can see that; how come you have so many?" Genma asked still giggling.

"A few years ago when I was still in college I had an art assignment to draw and capture real life images. Well I went to the local dog park to do some rough sketches. I ended up talking with some of the owners. Turned out a lot of the dogs were rescues. The shelter gets so many strays that most of them have to be put down. I went to check it out cause my place was a little too quite I thought a dog would fill the silence. Well it was worst then I had heard. I ended up taking three of them home that were scheduled to be put down that afternoon. Well, I just kept going back after that."

"Oh Kakashi you're just a big softy." The drama teacher cooed.

"It's very nice of you to give them a home but don't you think two would have been more than enough?" Iruka asked as he fished the smallest of the dogs out of the deep snow drift.

"Yeah, but the shelter was so bad. After eight I realize I didn't have room for any more, but I just couldn't let the others get killed. So I took some of the money my parents left me and opened a no kill shelter. I work there on the weekends and do fundraising and help in finding the dogs homes. My friend that works at the city shelter calls me when there are dogs that need to be rescued. We try and save as many as possible."

"That's great Kakashi but why are your dogs here now?" Raido asked as one of the dogs huddled closer in search of heat.

"Well I don't like to board them at my shelter in case they need room for more rescues so I use boarding place near my house. Last night some one set off fire works and the kennels were caught on fire."

"Oh Kami! Is that why this one is cover in bandages?" Genma gasped as he petted the mummy like dog.

"No. He gets cold. Since Uhei was a puppy he was constantly wrapped on a blanket of some sort. It was just easier to wrap him in bandages to get him to stop shivering."

"Really?" Raido laughed. "Then what's his story? And how dose he keep those glasses on?"

"Akino's eyes are sensitive to the light. I was trying different goggles on him but he didn't like them wrapped around his head. So I got him the sunglasses but I have no idea how they stay on. At first I thought the sales kid glued them on but no. Akino takes them off every night before bed."

"Cute, but what are you going to do with them now?" Iruka asked as he wrapped his scarf around the shiver pug in his arms.

"Well with the Kennel half burnt down they didn't have room for my pack so I had to pick them up. My place is closed up for the holidays and my house keeper can't watch them. So I begged Naruto to let me bring them here. I had even promise to clean up after them and pay for anything they break. But that's not a problem because they are well behaved."

"KAKASHI YOU PERVERT! YOUR DOG JUST TOOK OFF WITH ONE OF THE TURKEYS!" a shout came from the window as Bull, The biggest dog of the pack, ran with a turkey in his mouth and Kyuubi on his back raced out of the Apartments.

"They sure look 'Well behaved'." Genma snickered.

"It's gonna be a Blue, Blue Christmas." Kakashi sighed before he started to chase the huge dog and chibi thief.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a very quiet Christmas in the Aburame household. Relatives started arriving shortly after breakfast to enjoy the holiday with the Head of the Clan and his Family. Shino didn't really feel like joining into the celebrations. His mind was far away to other side of Konoha. He had never known someone as enchanting as Sukora. She was smart and talented and had the looks of an angel. He had to admit he was not the best of dancers in fact he was surprised that he did not mange to step on her toes when they had dance. He was awed when he watched her glide around the dace floor in Uzumaki's arms. She was a vision to behold and it made him wonder why she liked him.

Shino never had much confidence in himself growing up. He was always the awkward kid in the crowd. He was always teased about how skinny he was, so he wore baggy clothes to hide his skinny frame. As he got older and filled out he still wore the ill fitting clothes because of his insecurity. When he Started Konoha he was forced out of his comfort clothes and into tailor uniforms. Shino felt this made him stand out even more so he would hang in the shadows of his friends. Kiba was his best friend would constantly try to get him out of the shadows and into the group. He knew Kiba meant well but he just couldn't get into the crowd.

Being the book worn that he was Shino had a vast vocabulary and was often misunderstood by his friends. He was quiet and never showed much emotion for fear of looking like a fool. He knew his friends liked him but they all thought he was very strange or weird. For some reason Uzumaki was the only one to understand him and his expressionless mannerism. He would always linger around after the crowd and give Shino a smile and a word of understanding or a pat on the back and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Yes, Uzumaki was a good friend and it was because of him that the shade-wearing teen was now seeing this amazing girl. Unfortunately he was not seeing her today because it was Christmas and she was with her family and he was here attending his Clan duties.

"Shino are you alright? You seem distant, Son."

"I am fine, Father."

"I am not so sure you stare at the snow as if it keeping you away from someone." Shibi said as he sat down beside his son.

"It is not keeping here, Father. It is just snow and I am just enjoying the view." Shino said with no emotion causing his father to sigh.

"I was hoping you would more open with me by now. It seems we have indulged your insecurities for too long that you will not ever to tell your father how you feel."

"Father?" The teen was taken back by his father's sadden expression.

"When you were an infant you had a weaken immune system this made your mother and I worry over you. Maybe we became a tad overprotective too. We spoiled you and indulged your every whim. When you start school you started to withdraw from the world. We didn't say anything because we loved having you to ourselves. That was our mistake because now you have pulled away from us as well."

"I'm sorry Father I …"

"It's not your fault Shino I know you didn't mean to. As I said we are to blame for this distance. That was why I was so pleased that you had found someone to make you smile. You haven't smiled in a very long time and I just wish for you happiness my son."

"I am happy, Father. I… am just missing someone, but it is Christmas and I have duties to the Clan."

"Never mind the Clan they will always be here. True happiness only comes around once in a life time. Go find the girl and smile again." Shibi argued a little upset that his son was fighting against being happy.

"I don't want to disturb her Holiday."

"Shino you are a very stubborn Child. You can call her at least, instead of moping by the window."

"But…" Shino was cut off from responding by the ring of his cell phone. He took out the phone out to see it was a very familiar number.

"Now you are all out of excuses." Shibi said as he got up and left his son to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ohayoo Shino. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas… Sukora."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are we brooding Otouto?"

"Fuck off Itachi." Sasuke was not feeling entirely civil at the moment. The Dobe hadn't called at all. He had to have gotten the painting by now. But no here he sat alone with no call to say 'Thanks' or 'How about I come over and snogg you senseless'.

"I was wrong you are cheerful as ever I see. You know shouldn't be so rude to the man who holds the key to your happiest Christmas yet." Itachi said waving his brothers iphone.

"What are you talking about and give me back my phone!" Sasuke growled as he tried to take back the phone but sadly it was held out of reach by the taller older raven. It pissed him off no matter how old he would get Itachi always was taller, stronger and a smug evil Bastard.

"Oh this? Yes I'm sure you want it back as you just got a text about the Akatsuki's Christmas concert." Oh he was enjoying his brother's torment watching him hop around trying to retrieve the phone.

"What concert?" Sasuke stopped in mid jump.

"Well it seems one of your friends sent out this massive text that the Akatsuki were performing a concert in the rooftop of the Sandaime café tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, it starts in about an hour." Itachi smirked as the phone was snatched from his hand and black blur raced up the stairs.

"Where did Sasuke-nii go?" asked a shy voice.

"Well, Obito-kun. He went get ready for the concert."

"Nii-chan is going to leave us?"

"No Tobi-kun. In fact we better get you both ready go. After all you want to see Kyuubi-kun."

"Hai!" The twins beamed with joy as they let the older raven lead them upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Man its cold."

"Well you should have worn a thicker jacket Genma."

"Why? I have a hot Boyfriend to keep me warm." The Drama teacher then glomped the scarred math Teacher.

"Get a room you two. It's bad enough I caught you having sex on the couch in the teacher's lounge." Sneered Orochimaru as he placed a blanket over his lover's shoulders. Kimimaro was confined to a wheelchair due to his broken leg so Orochimaru was being a tad over protective.

"Shhhh…. We don't want Tsunade-sama to find out!" Genma hissed.

"Genma everyone knows about that." Kakashi stated as he and Iruka walked up to the other Teachers each having four leashed dogs in hand. "It's also no secret that Raido is very vocal in the showers. Seriously locker room is like an echo chamber."

"I can't help it if I have a passionate lover." The bandana wearing man said in a bored tone.

"Genma!" Raido shouted. His face was aflame red with embarrassment and regret. He knew sex in the school showers was a bad idea but, no his lover was too damn Sexy for his own good.

Ignoring his boyfriend, Genma turned to Iruka. "So when is this thing gonna start its cold out here."

"Naruto said they were going to start at sundown. The parking lot is filling up fast so they might start early."

The English teach was right as the parking lot in front of the Sandaime Café was filling with people. Everyone from Rasengan was there as well as some of their most loyal costumers. Soon a lot of teenagers started showing up. It to them a moment to realized they were theirs students from Konoha.

"Konbanwa Iruka sensei." Two shy voices called out."

"Konbanwa Obito-kun, Tobi-kun, Merry Christmas." The English teacher knelt down to the Chibi's level. "Where is Sasuke-san?"

"Nii-chan is looking for Naruto-nii." Obito sighed.

"Nii-chan said to wait with you." Tobi announced as they looked at the dogs in wonder. But then they backed up when Bull came in to sniff them.

"Don't worry Chibi Uchihas Bull is harmless." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "In fact he gave Kyuubi a ride today."

"Really?"

"He's huge."

"Yup, he sure did." The art teacher said trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. 'He gave the kid a ride all right, for a mile and a half with a turkey in his mouth before I caught him.'

"It's alright you can pet them. They can keep you company until Kyuubi comes back. He is helping putting marshmallows in the hot coco." Iruka smiled holding a small pug by the name of Pakkun, for them to pet.

"Okay." Smiled the twins and began petting the dogs.

"When's the Brat going to start this thing? It's colder then Hell out here."

"Jiraiya watch your mouth! Its bad enough Naruto picked up some of you bad habits we don't need Kyuubi cursing too." Tsunade scolded as she set the redheaded chibi down who ran immediately to his best friends.

"Uzumaki is up on the roof now with that Hacker and his camera-man." Orochimaru pointed. "Once they are set up it will start. It's the same as last year and the year before that. You'd think that a brain as small as yours would have figured that out by now."

The tall Sannin glared at his baby brother knowing that he would like nothing better than to rip the smug look off his face. Unfortunately they were surrounded by Chibis and witnesses. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Both of you knock it off." Tsunade glared at both of them with a look of warning promising serious pain if they continued. Neither brother said a word after that.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Parking had been a bitch. It seemed like all of Fire Country was here but he managed to fine a spot. The Uchiha was looking for his Dobe but having no luck. Itachi was so kind as to inform him that he was taking the twins with him. How was he suppose to have alone time with Naruto with Chibis hanging around? But one look at those Twin faces had him caving to their silent pleas. They missed Kyuubi and he couldn't deny them a chance to visit the tiny Red-head. So when he saw his teachers he sent Tobi and Obito over knowing they would be watched and that Kyuubi would be joining them soon. Now he just had to find a certain blond and his Christmas would be perfect.

"Sasuke-kun!" The Raven's head shot up and saw Sasuke waving him over to a group of his friends from school.

"Yosh! This is going to be the most Youthful Christmas ever!" Lee said as he pulled the pink-haired girl close.

"Hn" Sasuke replied as he walked up to the group.

"Well it looks like all of the students from Konoha are here." Neji observed putting an arm around Gaara's waist in a possessive manner. This raised a lot of eyebrows and Temari fainting in Shikamaru's arms.

"Yes Nii-san I believe you're right." Hinata giggled at the faint blush on the red-heads cheeks. "When Shino called me about the concert I sent out a school-wide text."

"How did you find out Shino?" Kiba asked smirking knowing full well who told him about the concert.

"Look Uzumaki is about to speak." The shade wearing teen dodged. He didn't need Kiba teasing him about his girlfriend.

XXXxxxXXXxx

Naruto was jazzed up with excitement as He and Izumo finished hot wiring the Advertising board that stood above the Café. They borrowed the huge screen for their concert every year. As long as they put it back to normal than they wouldn't get in trouble. Kotetsu was their camera man and Zetsu helped with setting up the cables so no one would trip as they performed especially their little sister.

"Okay fox were ready." Pein said as he plugged in the guitar to the amp.

"Okay." Naruto walked up to the mic and peered over the edge to see the crowd. "Man, where did all the people come from?"

"Don't know but Haku is mad because you guys aren't dressed up for this big concert." Izumo snickered.

"How was I supposed to know it would be this big? We always done an inform Christmas concert!" Naruto blushed. All of the Band members were wearing different Colored hoodies and jeans. They weren't dressed up like their other concerts.

"Foxie the Natives are getting restless." Sukora smiled.

"Yeah alright." The whiskered teen grabbed the mic and signaled to Kotetsu and Izumo to begin recording.

"**MERRY! CHRISTMAS!" ** The crowed cheered. **"I'm glad you could all be here tonight let me start by introducing you to the AKATSUKI!" **the Crowed roar once again as the watched Naruto, wearing a bright orange hoodie, on the big screen.

"**First we have our Main Metal Man in Black PEIN! Then we have The Puppet Master of Stings in Red SASSORI! Over here we have our Snap Dragon of the Drums in Mean Green ZETSU! Lastly from the Heavens above our Angel in White Emerald! You All Know Me I'm Fox and we're here to rock your Christmas!"** the crowd went wild as the music began to play loudly. Naruto was grateful that Ibiki and most of the police department was here so they wouldn't be charged with creating a mob.

_**This snowman is shaping up to be an eight  
but not out of ten  
The robots awake to find that they've been taped down  
wondering when  
**_

Naruto's voice flew out in to the night air as he lost him self into the music.

_**They break though these chains  
but little boys have action toys for brains  
I'm living proof it can last a long time **_

Sasuke watched in awe as his Dobe sing with such passion.

_**Now the girls up the street are innocent and sweet  
while their all in bed  
they got their makeup and dreams of wonderland  
sprinkled inside their heads  
soon they will change  
but tonight Hollywood hills never seem so strange  
their mothers pray it will last a long time**_

__The girls all squealed as they fell for the fox like grin on the screen, much to Sasuke's displeasure.

_**I wanna roll around like a kid in the snow  
I wanna relearn what I already know  
Just let me take flight dressed in red  
through the night on a great big sled  
I wanna wish you merry Christmas  
Ho HO HO**_

__ Iruka smiled as he watch the blonde dance around the screen. The boy had a magic that drew people to him and his joy was infectious.

_**Now the boys are all grown up  
and there working their fingers to the bone  
they go around chasing them girls on the weekend  
you know they still can't be alone  
I've been raking my brain  
with thoughts of peace and love  
how on earth did we get so mixed up  
I pray to god it don't last a long time  
**_

Kakashi was blown away once again by the talent that the teen seemed to hide. He wondered if Iruka had any hidden talents.

_**I wanna roll around like a kid in the snow  
I wanna relearn what I already know  
Just let me take flight dressed in red  
through the night on a great big sled**_

(Sukora)

_**I hear the sound of bells  
there's something on the roof  
I wonder what this night  
will bring  
**_

Shino sighed as the camera moved to show Sukora sing with a heart stopping smile. She was an Angel just as Naruto said and he was glad that she was his girlfriend.

_**(Naruto)  
I wanna roll around like a kid in the snow  
**_**(Sukora)**

_**I hear the sound of bells**_

_**(Naruto)**_

_**I wanna relearn what I already know  
**_**(Sukora)**

_**There's something on the roof**_

_**(Naruto)**_

_**Just let me take flight dressed in red  
**_

_**(Sukora)**_

_**I wonder what this night  
will bring**_

_**(Naruto)**_

_**through the night on a great big sled**_

(Naruto)

_**I wanna wish you merry Christmas  
(Sukora)**_

_**Can't do that  
**_

_**(Naruto)**_

_**I wanna wish you merry Christmas  
(Sukora)**_

_**Can't do that**_

**"Our Next Song is dedicated to someone we all hold dear."** Naruto knew Tsunade would likely kill him but it was worth it. He had been working on the song all year ever since The Sannin trio trashed his home with one of their famous brawls.

**_Obaa-chan got run over by a reindeer  
walkin' home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa.  
But as for me and Ero-Sennin, we believe._**

**"BRAT!"** Tsunade was pissed. Her laughing brothers weren't making it any easier to control her anger. "Damn brat has a lot of nerve."

**_She'd been drinkin' too much Sake.  
And we'd begged her not to go.  
But she'd forgot her medication,  
and she staggered out the door into the snow._**

When we found her Christmas mornin,'  
at the scene of the attack.  
She had hoof prints on her forehead,  
And incriminatin' Claus marks on her back.

"The Boys a genius I tell you!" Jiraiya howled with laughter.

**_Obaa-chan got run over by a reindeer,  
walkin' home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
but as for me and Ero-Sennin, we believe._**

Now were all so proud of Ero-Sennin.  
He's been takin' this well so…  
See him in there writin' porn,  
drinkin' Sake and playin' cards with cousin Oro.

"It seems Uzumaki is not as dimwitted as I thought." Orochimaru smirked as he watched his sister's rants were drowned out be the crowd. Jiraiya ran laughing through the crowd laughing and the Biology teacher wondered what his brother was up to.

**_It's not Christmas without Obaa-chan.  
All the family dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up her gifts or send them back?_**

**_(Send them back)  
_**  
**_Obaa-chan got run over by a reindeer,  
walkin' home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Ero-Sennin, we believe._**

Now the goose is on the table.  
And the pudding made of fig.  
And a gold and silver candle,  
that would just have matched the hair in Obaa-chan's wig.

I've warned all my friends and neighbors.  
"Better watch out for yourselves."  
They should never give a license,  
to a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves.  
  
**_Obaa-chan got run over by a reindeer,  
walkin' home from our house, Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
but as for me and Ero-Sennin, we believe._**

Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye that his godfather made it up to the roof and had taken Sukora's microphone. He just smiled and gave the old man his 15 seconds of fame.

**_Sing it Ero-Sennin!_**

**_(Jiraiya)_**  
**_Obaa-chan got run over by a reindeer,  
walkin' home from our house, Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
but as for me and Ero-Sennin, we believe._**

Once the song ended and the Crowd cheered Naruto smiled and whispered "You know she's going to kill you."

"Not if she gets to you first kid." The Elder Sannin laughed as he blew kisses to the crowd below.

"The blond sighed and chuckled and started the next song. This was turning out to be the best Christmas for both him and Kyuubi. What would happen tomorrow? There was still so much that worried him but he wouldn't dwell on it. It was Christmas and maybe after the concert he would call a certain raven. He could be selfish, if just for a night.

A/N: Hello Dear Readers I am Sorry I haven't posted in a while. But Last October I found out I was expecting a baby in May. Just After the New Year I started having problems and on February 5, 2011 I had a beautiful baby girl. At 29 weeks she was taken to the NICU and has been there ever since. She is doing well and growing fast. The Doctor says she is doing so well that she might be home for Easter. It might be a while before I can post another chapter of any of my stories once I bring My Baby home but I will not abandon them. I have a lot of ideas and my brain won't rest until I've got them out. So thanks for reading and Keep Reviewing it helps the muses.


	12. The Ghosts of Christmas

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Blue Christmas**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

Chapter 12 "The Ghosts of Christmas"

The concert was a huge success. The Akatsuki blew the crowd away as they played late into the night. Iruka and Kakashi took the chibis back to Rasengan and tucked them into Kyuubi's futon when they were too tired to keep their eyes open. The night finally wound down around two in the morning.

"That was the best concert ever! I have posted it's already posted on FaceBook and all over Twitter!" Ino gushed as she scanned her smart phone.

"I must admit Uzumaki-san you throw one hell of a block party." Neji smirked as a chilled Gaara snuggled closer.

"Yeah, well it's normally not that crowded." Naruto laughed as he scratched his head nervously. "But I'm glad you all came."

"We wouldn't have missed it Naruto, but it would have been nice if it was you who sent the text." Sakura chided as Lee tightened his hold to keep her warm.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm just use to keeping Christmas traditions close to home. Emerald Say goodnight to bug boy I got to get you home or you dad will put me on the 'Ten Most Wanted' list."

"You like ruining the mood don't you Blue Eyes." The pianist pouted but refused to leave Shino's warm arms.

"Better me than Pein. Now give a kiss goodbye and get in the car before I call Nii-chan to come and do it for you."

"You are so mean." Sukora hissed. "Thanks for coming Shino it really meant a lot to me."

"I am honored to be here. I like being with you."

"Merry Christmas Shino." Blushing ever so cutely Sukora gave the Aburame Heir a soft kiss on the lips before retreating from his arms. "Call you later."

"Merry Christmas My Kikai."

"Kikai? What is that?" "It is the Destruction bug of the Fire Country forest. You destroyed the ice that encased my heart and the walls of indifference that surrounded me and you made me a better person."

"You're sweet My Shy Shinobi, because you are smart, quiet and brave to stand up to my Nii-chan."

"That's cute now get your butt in the car." Naruto shouted. He knew he was being a little cruel but he couldn't help it. He was a bit jealous and a bit envious of Emerald. It was unfair that his nee-chan could have a boyfriend and he couldn't. He watched the blind girl give a quick peck on the cheek before scurrying into the H2.

"We'll see you all later."

"You better call us Uzumaki-san or we will come looking for you." Neji glared.

"He's right Naruto, we're your friends and you can't hide from us anymore." Kiba smiled as he cuddled Hinata.

"I'm not hiding. I'm a parent and Kyuubi comes first." The blond shrugged accepting the warmth that Sasuke was giving with an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"You're a parent but you are also a teenager with friends who care. Don't worry Hyuuga I'll see that he calls. Later." The raven nodded before pulling Naruto to the car, with well wishes sending them off.

"And just how are you going to make sure I do that Teme?"

"I'll just have to move in for the rest of vacation." The Uchiha decided before giving the whiskered teen a quick kiss on the lips.

"What?"

"It mean's your boy toy gets to stick around till New Years. While I get supervised visits with my Boyfriend! Now get in the car!"

"She right Dobe, get in the car."

"Quit smirking Teme this ain't the end of this. Let's get home."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun filtered in through the curtains and the chill in the air had him burrowing into warm arms that held him. He would have loved to sleep the morning away but the sound of snoring had him up and tip toeing to the shower. Who knew dogs could snore loud enough to rattle the windows.

The hot water felt good running over his skin. His cramped muscles began to relax and stretch. After Naruto and Sasuke got back he had to lung his bedmate and all eight dogs back up to the fourth floor and to bed. Once his head hit the pillow he was out. Not even the snoring dogs could keep him from sleep. Now that he was more aware of his surroundings he was wonder one thing.

"What the hell I'm I doing with Kakashi!" The tan English teach moaned as he placed his forehead against the cool tiles. It's not that he disliked the man but he just didn't trust him. As much as he was attracted to the perverted art teach he was reminded of an old boyfriend. Well not much of a boyfriend more like a prison guard that would fuck him whenever he wanted. He was possessive and controlling as jealous as hell.

Mizuki had been handsome and charming when they met at freshman orientation. The violet eyed man seemed to zero in on his vulnerability. Iruka was new to Kumo University and eager to start a new life. He was free of his past life in foster homes and social workers dogging his heels. Mizuki introduced himself as a fellow scholarship student and maybe would he like to study together.

That's how it started; a few study dates then an occasional pizza night. Soon they were dating, going to movies, and sleeping in each others dorms. He lost his virginity to a man he thought cared for him. He wouldn't say he ever loved because Mizuki always kept a part of himself from Iruka never giving him more than what he thought was necessary. Soon he was keeping track of Iruka demanding to know where he was at all times. Then sex became more rough eventually violent. Mizuki had few illegal habits that he was desperate not to be found out. He said he would kill him if he didn't keep his mouth shut about said habits. The jerk would leave him tied up for hours and debase him. It almost broke the scared man into total submission for this cycle of abuse; until Mizuki crossed the line and attacked a child that was close to Iruka. That had been his wake up call. He left the bastard the next day and moved to Fire Country and finished his education at Suna but not before calling the cops on his ass.

Now here he was contemplating being that vulnerable again. He knew Kakashi wasn't Mizuki in his head even though they were similar in looks. Unfortunately his heart didn't see it that way. They both had silver hair but Kakashi's was pure silver almost white Mizuki's was a dirty steel silver. Kakashi was tall and slender and where Mizuki was shorter and more stocky. Kakashi was clingy and affectionate, Mizuki was cold and abusive. On that thought he was snapped back to reality.

"Kakashi is not Mizuki." Iruka turned off the water. Sukora's words came back to him. Did he want to be happy or just stay content? "I don't want to just be content anymore. I want to feel again. Maybe be happy again but it has to go slow or I'll be hurt again."

Once he was dried he realized he left his clothes in the bedroom. Damn now he would have to tiptoe around the dogs. He wrapped a towel as tightly as he could and left the bathroom. Once to the bed room he slowly opened the door and peeked in to see if the dogs were up. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter that threatened to come out. All eight dogs claimed the bed once he abandoned it for the shower. He suspected that Kakashi was somewhere under that pile of dogs and he hoped the man was still breathing under there. The English teacher went in to closet and got dressed when he came out he chuckled and decide to save the man from eventual suffocation.

"Alright you lot time to go for a walk." Eight heads popped up before they all jumped of the bed and herded out the door.

"Thank you my hero!" a muffled voice came from under the covers.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah but Bull is going on a diet starting today. I don't remember him being that heavy."

"Well I think it's safe to say they all missed you. I'll take them out while you get some much needed oxygen." Iruka smiled softly at the sleepy masked face.

"Thanks I owe you one."

"Kakashi! One of you mutts has my slipper!" a yell came from the living room.

"Make that two you owe me. Genma hasn't had his coffee yet." The English teacher laughed as he heard Kakashi groan in despair.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Get up Aniki!"

"Up Nii-chan"

"Up, up!"

"Go way." Huff a voice from under the covers one side of bed.

"Please we're hungry." Three little voices cried.

"Go Away!"

"You first Teme!" That was the only warning he got before a strong leg kicked his stomach sending him to the cold freezing floor.

"Yay! Nii-chan is up!"

"Yes, he's up. Now you chibis go to the kitchen and wait for pancakes." Naruto sat up with a smile on his tan face.

"Okay Aniki! Come on Obito, Tobi. My Aniki makes the best pancakes." Kyuubi smiled and lead the Raven twins to the kitchen.

"Did you have to kick me out of bed Dobe."

"Yes you were being asshole to the chibis Teme. What are you doing in bed with me anyways?" the blond glared as he got up and pulled on a T-shirt.

"The same reason I slept in your bed last time. It's too cold to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. Besides were going to be boyfriends soon it's natural we share a bed." The elder Raven said as he stood up and stretched.

"You are so sure of yourself aren't you?" it was more of a statement but he couldn't deny that he wanted the Uchiha as well. There was just so much against them that he didn't know if could give in to his desire. What a desire Sasuke was; all pale skin looking gorgeous in those black silk sleep pants.

"I'm an Uchiha and we do not give up when something means a lot to us." Sasuke walked up to Naruto and gently cupped his face before giving him a long loving kiss.

"You mean more to me than anything, and no one is going to chase me away; not even you."

"Teme…"

"Aniki! We want pancakes!"

"Coming!" The whiskered teen called out but turned his sad eyes back to the beautiful Raven. "We'll talk about this later. I want to explore these feelings with you but I have to think of Kyuubi. Just know you mean a lot to me too."

Sasuke watched his Dobe leave to tend to the chibis. He wasn't give up on these feelings. It's the first time he was to feel a live in stead of just existing as another Uchiha heir. He would make this work. He wouldn't let Kyuubi get taken away from Naruto but he wouldn't lose the Dobe either. He grabbed his phone from his jeans and hit the button labeled Sharky.

"Yo Boss-man."

"Suigetsu get your Albino ass down to Fire Country. I have some work I need you to do."

"I keep telling you I am not Albino. I'll be on the first flight out from New Zealand and I'll be putting it on your tab. I know you can afford it."

"What ever it takes just get here. I want you on this as soon as possible."

"Okay boss I'll be there." Sasuke hung up and sighed it was going to be a long process but he and Naruto would be together.

"Oi Teme! Hurry up or they're going to eat all the pancakes!"

"On my way Dobe! Keep the rug rats way from my food!" Sasuke smirked. He could see this same scene repeated many times in their future. He was going to do everything in his power to make it possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Walking eight dogs was a work out but he had to admit it was fun. He must have gotten a year's worth of work outs in the one hour run. Unfortunately the little pug named Pakkun didn't think so. Half way through the run he had to pick up the pug and carry him the rest of the way.

"Man I must be out of shape to feel this tired."

"No you're fine I feel that way every time walk the mutts." Iruka looked up to find the masked art teacher waiting on the apartment steps."Sometimes I can get them on the treadmill, but Bull broke it two weeks ago and I haven't had a chance to buy a new one."

"Well maybe if you had help it wouldn't be so tiring. Are the boys up yet?"

"Yeah Naruto made pancakes. The chibis have the day planned out but Uchihas have a curfew. Sasuke on the other hand is going to come back and stay with the Uzumakis."

"I bet the twins are unhappy about not being able to stay; they really have become attached to Kyuubi."

"Oh but they won't be gone forever they made a deal with their dad. They have to spend two days at home then they can stay two days here then home again. This way they can split their vacation between the two."

"Then I'm glad I'm staying for all of winter, break Naruto could use the … help." The tan English teacher turned over to look over his shoulder. He felt like they was being watched but he couldn't see anyone just the steady flow of everyday traffic.

"Iruka are you okay?"

"I'm fine just thought I heard someone call me."

"It's probably the Chibis wanting to eat our share of pancakes. Let's get inside it's freezing out here." Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he opened the door for the pack to run in. Only Akino stayed close to the English looking in the direction that Iruka once was. The shades wearing, dog was very attuned to emotions and if the teacher was unsettled then Akino was unsettled. This means there was more to Iruka's distraction then just miss hearing.

"Yes, some hot coco will melt away the chill. Come on Akino time to go in side." Iruka smile as he placed Pakkun on the top step.

"Bark!"

Once in they were all inside the dogs ran into the kitchen and curl on the floor next to the warm oven. This made it impossible to even to the stove to cook anything. Making an unhappy Uzumaki stuck in the middle.

"Kakashi! Call your mutts! I can't get the Pancakes!"

"It's alright Naruto they are just cold from the out side. Bull, here boy." Iruka called gently and the massive bulldog got up and moved toward the tan man. "There now you can move around."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." Naruto sighed as he made it to the stove and dished out more pancakes. "So what are your plans for New Years Sensei?"

"Well I was thinking of volunteering as a chaperon for the New Year's dance. Since Anko is in Vegas. Normally we get together and drink the New Year in at some wild Bash she got invited to." Iruka Blushed remembering some more outlandish parties he was dragged to attend.

"Anko? I didn't know you were close to Anko." Kakashi was shocked and confused. He never saw Anko and Iruka hang out with one another before.

"Yeah, we were in college together and she was a year ahead of me and helped me get the job at Konoha. Anko and I have different schedules so we don't see each other much during school hours. She's always showing up at my apartment trying to get me to go out more."

"You party with Amazon Anko?" a shout came from the doorway leading to the living room.

"Genma-sensei, when did you get here?" Sasuke glared. The drama teacher was always trying to get him to smile and act out. He was an Uchiha and he did not act out and definitely did not smile.

"Oh Uchiha-san, I didn't know you were here." The older blond leered.

"I didn't know you were here either."

"Yes well we were invited for the holidays. Naruto-kun is such a gracious host and makes excellent coffee."

"Sorry, Naruto-san he followed the smell of coffee." Raido sighed entered the kitchen. "He was never good at knocking on doors. He just waltzes right in where ever he goes."

"That's okay coffee is fresh and so are the pancakes."

"Coffee and Chocolate? Naruto-kun I love you! Will you marry me?" The Drama teacher, glomped the blond teen.

"Sensei, get your hands off my Boyfriend." The Uchiha growled.

"I'm not your boyfriend, Teme." Naruto snapped and shook off the clingy teacher. "You never asked me and I never accepted."

"Dobe…"

"Yeah, yeah we'll talk about it later."

All three chibi watched the banter back and forth between the adults and sat unusually silent through the whole exchange. Kyuubi watched his Aniki go from happy to sad when he said he wasn't Sasuke's boyfriend. Auntie Haku told him along time ago that love is love not matter if you love a boy or a girl. He wanted Naruto-nii to have love and be happy so he could smile a true smile again. He knew his Aniki hadn't been happy since Mama and Daddy went to heaven. Sasuke could make his Aniki happy. He would help them be happy; Obito and Tobi would help too.

"So Anko huh?"

"Yeah she says I need more fun in my life." Iruka sighed. "She means well but I just can't go out like she does. So she made me promise that New Years would be our time to let loose. This year I told her that I would here with Naruto and Kyuubi. Anko said she would let me off the hook this year if I swear to let my hair down and party in the New Year. If not she swore I wouldn't live to regret it." The tan man shivered at the last time he backed out on a party date.

"That sounds like our Amazon princess." Genma chuckled.

"Do you think chaperoning a dance qualifies as a wild time?" Kakashi questioned cocking his head to the side.

"You obviously haven't chaperoned a Konoha dance before." Raido chuckled into his coffee mug.

"No why? They are just a bunch of teenagers who jump around to loud music."

"Oh Sarecrow you have got to go! No one knows how but they always spike the bowl and it's always good shit. Also they always have a rocking band! We just sit back and enjoy the free booze and food. Then we call taxis for all the drunken teens at the end of the night!" Genma grinned as he poured another cup of coffee.

"Nani?"

"What, you didn't know? That's why all the dances are held off campus so the board can't be held responsible for the drunken brats."

"We brats can hear you." Sasuke glared as he and Naruto cleaned up the three chibis and the mess they made.

"I know." The drama teacher smirked. "Anyways I think the dance is the perfect way to cut loose."

"But Iruka, who will watch Kyuubi on New Years Eve?" Kakashi asked innocently. Truthfully it was a ploy to get the English teacher to stay home with him. Kakashi wasn't one for parties and after the Uchiha Gala he didn't want Iruka getting drunk again.

"I didn't think about that. Maybe I should stay here."

"Don't worry Sensei he'll be staying with Haku and Zabuza. They opted to stay in this year because of the traffic and there is no heater in his jeep." Naruto smiled."Now that I think about it, there is no roof either."

"Are you sure? Zabuza can be short tempered."

"I'm sure sensei. Haku has him wrapped around his pretty little pinky. Plus Kyuubi has been growing on him."

"Then it's settled you're going to the dance with Raido and me!"

"I'll go, but I wouldn't want to impose on you guys."

"Then bring Kakashi we'll double."

"Well… I…"

"Then it's settled. Now let's get the chibis and head to the Movies! Popcorn and Candy on Raido!"

"Wait! What?"

"Yay!" Kyuubi and the Uchiha twins raced to the closet with their snow gear with the Drama teacher hot on their heels.

"We'll be back before bedtime! Pizza on Kakashi!"

"Genma!"

"Pizza! Yeah!" Kyuubi pumped his little fist.

"What's pizza?" Tobi asked as Raido helped him into his snow-jacket. The whole room went silent at the innocent question.

"Does it taste good?" Obito asked as he put his boots on.

"Teme…" Sasuke winced at the growl that was coming from the red eyed blond next to him.

"Sure does! You can have extra cheese and lots of Pepperoni!" Kyuubi Smiled.

"Uh yes Kyuubi is right it is delicious and sometimes they make them bigger than you. Now let's get going don't want to miss the Matinee double feature." Genma threw the red-headed chibi on his back and grab the twins by the hand and ran out of the apartment. He knew when Uzumaki's eyes went red there was impending doom. He was beginning to think that the Legend of Kyuubi no Kitsune and his host were true. The Drama teacher only saw the red eyes once before after school when he walking down town looking for a gift for Raido's birthday. What he saw made him fear the teen as well as respect him.

**Flashback**

"_Why is a sexy boyfriend like mine so hard to shop for?" Genma whined to no one strolling down town. He had been looking in the window when he saw a flash of blond run by. "Was that Uzumaki-san?"_

_He turned and watched the teen duck into the barely lit alley. He was concerned about what Naruto could be up to. He had Naruto in his class just one semester as the boy started attending Konoha late in the school year. The kid was energetic and quick tempered. He didn't want to see the boy get hurt or in trouble. Any trouble that involved the Police would have him thrown out of School. So being the dramatic but skilled teacher that he was he followed his student into the alley and watched from the shadows._

"_Let Inari go you Bastard!"_

"_Now why would I do that? He's my brat and I am taking custody of him. I'm tired of paying for a kid I don't see; now back off!" the large man gripped the boys arm tighter._

"_I know that Tsunami took a restraining order out on your ass because you are a drunken piece of shit." _ "_That bitch needs a good smack. That'll teach her a lesson just like I'm going to teach you one."_

"_You try it bastard! Now let Inari go!"_

"_You want him come and get him!" The large man threw his son at dumpster with such forced that it knocked the poor boy out._

"_You're going to pay for that!" Naruto ran jumped the guy and punched him square in the jaw. The guy fell back hard on his ass and the teen stood over him red eyes blazing. _

"_Don't under estimate me."_

_Genma was shock at the strength that boy put in to the punch to knock a man twice his size and weight down. But enough was enough he had to step in before the boy got hurt. He was about to interfere when a hand on his shoulder stopped him._

"_Let him be Shiranui-sensei."_

"_Orochimaru-sensei?" What was the Creep biology teacher doing there? "But he's going to get hurt!"_

_Just then their student's body went flying past them. The drama teacher was about to go to Naruto's aid when the pale hand that gripped his shoulder squeezed hard. "Leave him."_

_Before Genma could protest Naruto was up and running past them. The teen attacked the drunken bastard with a vengeance. The fight seemed to go one for hours but only twenty minutes real time. At the end of the fight Naruto stood tall bruised bloody and victorious._

"_Go check the boy Shiranui-sensei. I'll see to Uzumaki and I'll call police."_

"_Uh… right." The drama teacher was pulled out of his dazed and went to tended fallen boy. If he didn't want to be killed by the snake like teacher he would have taken a picture of said teacher **hugging** a student._

"_It's over Uzumaki you can let your anger go." Orochimaru held the bleeding boy in his arms until the red eyes faded to blue. The Sannin sibling sighed but didn't let go "You had to inherit Minato's blood and your mother's temper. Rest you foolish boy it's over." _

_Genma watched sadly as teen hugged the pale teacher back letting the silent tears go._

**_End Flashback._**

****That boy was something else. Maybe Naruto was descendant of the Nine-Tailed-Fox host. If that was true then he hoped Kyuubi didn't inherit the demon temper. One red eyed Uzumaki was enough to shake the world.

"Do you think the boys will be alright? Naruto really didn't notice we took the kids without telling them." Iruka was worried he had never seen Naruto so angered like that.

"They'll be fine Iruka-san. It's time they had a break from being responsible adults and let them be teenagers. We did tell them we would be at the movies and dinner. But it it makes you fill better text them and tell them who what when why and where. You're the English teacher you know the drill." Genma smiled as they got the chibis out of the car in front the mall. With Christmas over the mall parking lot wasn't as crowded. The Drama teacher hoped his spontaneous idea to help Kakashi and Iruka didn't backfire.

"If you say so." He pulled his phone out and began texting to ease his conscious that they did not kidnap the boys.

"I got the tickets. First movie is Wall-E and then Bolt." Kakashi waved the tickets and the chibis cheered.

"Thank you Hatake-san" the twins bowed.

"Yeah thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Kyuubi beamed.

"Let's get in before we all freeze." Raido shivered taking Obito by the hand.

"Remember, popcorn and candy is on you honey." Genma sang taking Tobi by the hand and running past them.

"Wait! I never agreed!"

"We better follow them in or they'll leave us in the snow." The masked teacher chuckled as he turned to his companion. But instead of a warm smile he was greeted with the sight of the brown haired ponytail. "Iruka? Is something wrong?"

"Oh sorry. I thought I saw something but it was nothing." Iruka smiled and took Kyuubi by the hand. "Shall we go in?"

"Sure Sensei whatever you say." The man was tense again and the Art teacher didn't like it. Iruka was radiating fear and there nothing he could do about it.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"How dare he! Didn't I teach him never to go out with other men?" Hands griped the steering wheel. He watched his property waltz off with at man who was a poor imitation of him and where did the brats come from? His number one rule was no brats. All these years apart have let his pet run wild. Pet would need to be taught a lesson.

"Well Ru-ru you have been very bad. First you send me away then you go and replace me? I think you need to be reminded that you belong to me." Five years since went to prison and Five years of waiting. Since his release he has been looking for his pet. It had taken three months to track him down in Fire Country. For the past month he had been following his pet around and each day he had been becoming more and more angered. He had been begun to leave little hints that his Master had returned but they seemed be ignored. He had been forgotten and now he was replaced. Unacceptable!

"Soon Iruka you'll be with your master and you will learn obedience." But for now he had to buy a ticket for that disgusting brat movie.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was great Iruka-sensei!" Kyuubi smiled then turned to his best friends. "Wasn't the movies great?"

"Hai!" the twins shyly smiled.

"I agree! Wall-E was a cute love story!" Genma gushed.

"I have to admit they were better than I thought they would be." Raido smiled. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Akimichi Pizza!"

"Uh… sure Kyuubi. Let me just look it up on my phone." Kakashi said. He was a little confused Akimichi wasn't like those other pizzerias. They didn't have games and prizes, it was a sit down restaurant.

"It's not far! It's that way three lights on the right!" the whiskered chibi beamed pointing down the street.

"How do you know that?" Kakashi looked at Kyuubi curiously.

"Aniki says I have picture memory."

"Photographic memory?" all four teachers looked the chibi in pure shock.

"Yup, Just like Aniki! Can we go eat now?"

"Sure Raido you can follow us since Kyuubi is leading the way." Iruka sighed. Looks like Naruto was once again hiding even from him. Damn that boy and his pride.

"Sure we'll see you there."

The Drive was filled was chibi chatter and quiet reflection. Iruka had in enjoyed his day so far. Kakashi had been really sweet and really great with Kyuubi and the Uchiha twins. He would have been more nervous if Raido and Genma weren't there. There was also the disturbing fact that the Uzumaki boys had Photographic memories. Not that there was anything wrong with that in fact it was amazing. What hurt was Naruto hid it even from him. He couldn't blame him for keeping secrets everyone had them but this wasn't something to be ashamed of. Aside from the minor hit to his ego Iruka couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Lately the feeling had been getting stronger and stronger. But there was nothing to confirm his paranoia. It was little things that made him feel like someone was there. A book out of place an old photo seemingly appears in his apartment. Sometimes he would find his things gone. These could be brushed of as misplacement while distracted or just plain forgetful. It was silly to get worked up over nothing, but deep down he knew it wasn't. Someone was watching him and until he had proof there was nothing he could do.

"We're here." Kakashi's voice broke through the gloomy thoughts and pulled him back to reality. They pulled into the driveway and up to Valet. The teachers' eyes widened at the sight of the huge Fancy Italian restaurant and Pizzeria.

"Signore benvenuto." The Valet greeted opening the door.

"Uh… thank you." Kakashi said as the got out and unloaded the chibis. "You sure you want to eat here, Kyuubi?"

"Yup. Come on Tobi, Obito!" The red head grinned as he grabbed hands with the twins and ran in.

"Kakashi this place is a little fancy and pricey. Why would Kyuubi want to come here?" Iruka whispered as the followed the boys in.

"I don't know, but they do have great food here."

"Signore Kyuubi, benvenuto! Shall I get your usual table?" The host greeted.

"No Signore Moretti. We'll need a big table! Four senseis and three big kids!" Kyuubi said holding up four fingers on one hand and three fingers on the other.

"Wow that is quite the party. We'll get you seated right away. I'll notify Signore Choji of your arrival."

"Thank you Signore Moretti!"

"Choji? How could we forget the Akimichi family owns restaurants around the world and at least fifteen in Fire Country." Raido said as he smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Sixteen now. We open a new Barbeque restaurant near Konoha." A voice answered.

"Choji!" Kyuubi ran and jumped into the arms of the large teen. "We saw Bolt and Wall-E today! There was a cool dog and a Robot in Space and we had popcorn and candy!"

"Wow, I bet that was exciting. Where's Naruto?"

"Aniki is home with Sasuke. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei took us to the movies!"

"Good Naruto needs a day off from a kit like you." Choji laughed. "Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Raido-sensei, Genma-sensei, welcome to my Pizzeria. Let me show you to your table."

"Thank you for having us." Kakashi bowed. "At least we know why Kyuubi was so insistent on coming here. He is a V.I.P. here."

"Oh yes Kyu is one of my best customers." The teen showed them to a bar like counter with a glass wall that circled around a round table. "Here is your table. Our pizza chef will take your order and he'll make it right before your eyes."

"Tobi, Obito, it's so cool they throw the dough in the air!" The Whiskered chibi grinned.

"If you need anything just call me." Choji bowed.

"Thank you Choji-san, that's very kind of you." Iruka nodded.

"No thanks necessary. Naruto is a good friend and Kyuubi is a good kid. They have been coming here for years. Naruto has a lot on his shoulders even though he doesn't talk about it. When they're here Kyuubi is entertained and doted on and Naruto gets to relax."

"You're a good friend too Choji-san." Raido smiled.

"Thank you Sensei. Please enjoy your meal. And you three Chibis come find me when it's dessert time I have a surprise for you."

"Okay Choji!" Kyuubi grinned as he chomped on a bread stick and waved to Choji.

"Well Kyuubi-kun since you're the big shot here why don't you show us how it's done." Genma laughed.

"OKAY!" Soon everyone was relaxed and enjoying the dinner show.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You were right Kyuubi, the food was amazing." Kakashi said as they pulled up to Uchiha Manor.

"Yup, it's one of my favorite places. Choji make the best desserts."

"We'll have to go back soon." The Masked teacher smiled. "Okay Chibis were here Uchiha manor. It looks like your dad is waiting for you."

"Father?" Obito looked out the window.

"Daddy?" Tobi smiled. As much as the twins didn't want to leave Kyuubi they were happy that their dad missed them. Ever since Karin had been taken away their dad had been spending more time with them and telling them he loved them.

"See I told you guys he would miss you." Kyuubi smiled sadly. "Aniki told me Daddies always miss their kids because he loves them."

"Thank you Kyuubi-kun."

"We'll see you soon." The twin hugged the redheaded chibi.

"Thank you for bringing them home Hatake-san, Umino-san." Madara bowed before taking his sons by the hand.

"It was our pleasure Uchiha-sama. I know Naruto and Kyuubi enjoyed their company very much." Iruka bowed in respect.

"Please tell Naruto-kun thank you for taking them in along with my stubborn son Sasuke." Mikoto smiled. "Here is a bag of clothes to last him the rest of break and a couple of credit cards should he need money for food or what not."

"Sure Uchiha-san." Kakashi almost crumpled under the weight of the huge duffle bag. He was surprised that a petite woman like Mrs. Uchiha could lift it with such ease.

"Please call me Mikoto."

"We should be going. Thank you for letting the twins stay with us at Rasengan. Good night Uchiha-sama, Mikoto-san." Iruka bowed.

"Good night." The Uchihas bowed before retreating into the manor.

"I miss Tobi and Obito already." Kyuubi said softly.

"Hey, no sad faces allowed." Kakashi said as he hopped into the driver's seat. "Where is my brave little ninja?"

"I'm Brave." The chibi sniffed trying not to cry. "I'm a ninja."

"Then think of this as a mission. You have a mission to take care of Sasuke until they come back. They have grown really attached to their Sasuke-nii I'm sure they will want him taken care of while they are gone. Think you can do that for Tobi and Obito?"

"I can! I take care of Aniki all the time."

"Good. Your mission begins when we get home."

"Okay!" Iruka smiled to himself at the exchange. Kakashi was really good with Kyuubi. It warmed his heart to see a different side of the art teacher. This was a man he could grow to love, maybe. He was still unsure of himself and being with someone after so long was frightening. He didn't know what scared him more being with Kakashi or being alone for the rest of his life. Again Sukora words came back to him was he happy or content. Content was safe, his life was safe but when he looked and Kakashi he felt happy that he was there. He didn't feel so alone.

"Well that was fun day don't you think?"

"Yes it was. Thank you for treating us Kakashi."

"Kyuubi was a ball of energy and now he's out like a light." The art teacher laughed as he saw the sleeping chibi in the rear view mirror.

"I don't blame him. The movies and pizza and singing with the pizza chefs. He has had a full day with the twins. I have never seen him this happy before."

"I wonder if Naruto and Sasuke had a good time as well."

"We'll see. They didn't look to happy when we left."

"I'm sure they worked it out. I don't think Naruto is the type to hold a grudge." The art teacher reassured the tan man next to him as the pulled into Rasengan's parking garage.

"He's not, but Sasuke was always the exception to his rules." Iruka huffed as got out of the car and retrieved the sleeping chibi.

"You got to trust the boys Iruka. Sasuke is trying to get Naruto to date him. He won't let a little misunderstanding get in the way of wooing the blond."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"You worry too much Iruka." Kakashi sighed as he opened the door for The English teacher and the chibi.

"I'm positive the Boys are just fine."

"Konbanwa Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. Genma-sensei and Raido-sensei were just telling us about the movies." Naruto greeted as he sat next to an upset Sasuke who was sporting a black eye.

"So much for being just fine." Iruka glared at Kakashi who just sweat dropped. The masked teacher just realized his chances of getting closer to his little dolphin just dropped.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It seems that his pet had made powerful friends while he was away. He watched from the window outside the fancy restaurant. Iruka knew the owner a spoiled rich teenager. How many times did he warn his pet not to get involved with those people? They think they own the world because they have money.

That was not the only surprise. His naughty pet was in cozy with the Uchihas. They were one of the richest families in Fire Country. Those were the bastards who fired his mother over a silly little drug possession charge. They were the reason he had to work for a damn scholarship. They would have had more than enough money if she hadn't been fired. His pet would pay for his betrayal. Maybe he will take Uchiha down as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto yawned as he followed the Teme to the park. Why did they have to get up so early? Kyuubi was with the senseis and would follow then after breakfast. Yesterday hadn't been as entertaining as Kyuubi's instead it had was filled with fight and shouting matches.

"Okay we're here, now can we got back its cold."

"No, Dobe we need to talk and we didn't get to do that yesterday."

"We talked but there isn't anything that changed since yesterday." Naruto looked away not wanting to talk to Sasuke right now. He just wanted to go back to bed where he was wrapped in the warmth of his Teme's arms and just forget that the world exists. In those few hours he could pretend that he could have a boyfriend and not have to worry about anyone taking Kyuubi away.

"Well yesterday you didn't listen to me you just yelled. You Hit me and than ignored me the rest of the day!" The raven growled pointing to his bruised eye.

"Yeah, well you deserved it for even suggesting that I wasn't thinking about Kyuubi."

"I wasn't saying that. Damn it Naruto just listen to me. I care about you and I want to be with you. You are already going to be sending him to Konoha and I'm living with you. So, why can't we be together?"

"Nothing is solid yet, Sasuke. I have is plans to move Kyuubi and You just barged into my home and said you were staying with me until the end of vacation. I am scared everyday that social services is going to come take Kyu away."

"Then beat them to the punch go through your lawyers and file paper work with the courts saying that he's going to be transferred under the Sharingan Scholarship. With all you have been through this is prevention and will keep that principal away. You can't let them run your life." The raven took the cold tan hands in his and looked pleadingly into those Cerulean eyes. "I told you before I'm not giving up on us. You make me feel something and I don't want to lose you or that feeling. Please Naruto, please Let me help you. Don't give up on what could be the best thing of both our lives."

Tears were pouring down his face; he just couldn't stop them. Sasuke was right this could be the best thing to both of them. Could he risk Kyuubi for his one chance at happiness maybe even love? He wanted to go on dates, hold hands and steal kisses just like any other couple. He had been on the defensive ever since Kyuubi was enrolled in school. Maybe it was time to go on the offensive so they could stop living in fear. He had the right to live his life and he wanted to live it with Sasuke.

"Okay, Sasuke, I'll go out with you and I will go to my lawyers." The whiskered teen was pulled into a fierce hug.

"You don't have to do it by yourself Dobe I'm here for you. Now that I got you I am not letting you go."

"Please don't, don't let go." Naruto buried his face into the pale neck a hugged his Teme as if he would disappear if he let go.

"Never, I'll never let go."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi laughed as Iruka was pushed into a snow bank by a sugared up Kyuubi. Most of the dogs decided it was too cold to venture outside the apartments so he only had three enjoying the snow and the show. Akino seemed to be glued to the English teacher following his every move. Whatever was bothering Iruka yesterday was still upsetting him today.

"Hey you guys Naruto and Sasuke are waiting for us at the park. So you better get out of the snow."

"Alright Kyuubi Kakashi-sensei is right." Iruka Stood up and brushed the snow off of the chibi.

"Don't forget you have snow on you too." Kakashi began to brush the snow off the snow covered shoulders. The tan man blushed as those pale fingers brushed his neck and a long the scar across his nose. "Let's go we don't want to be late."

"Sure." Iruka was a bit breathless and slightly aroused. Damn the man knew how to get under his skin."Let's go Kyuubi."

"Hai!" The chibi giggled as they followed Kakashi and dogs across the street.

Kakashi was dragged across the street by his over exuberant dogs. When he turned back he saw the smile he loved vanished in an instant. He could hear anything but the sound of his heart.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto and Sasuke were running toward the street but they weren't fast enough.

He heard the tires before he saw the car. He only had seconds before impact, without a second thought he grabbed Kyuubi and tossed him towards the sidewalk. The last thought he had was a prayer that the chibi made it to safety.

"IRUKA!" Kakashi's heart seemed to stopped as he watched the car hit the English teacher fast and hard leaving the man bloody and broken.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot going on. Two of my kids had birthdays back to back. Then I had to fight my muses for words for all the ideas in my head. Hopefully I won't take so long to post another chapter but I have a back up in my stories. Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing.


	13. Big Sis is Coming to Town

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Blue Christmas**

**By Angelwings Sorrow **

**Chapter 13 "Big Sis is Coming to Town"**

It happened so fast. One second he was walking with Iruka sensei the next he was flying through the air. Luckily he landed in the snow but his arm made a snap sound and now it hurt real bad. Where was everyone? Why did he feel a wet nose in his face and a sloppy tongue lick his tears away?

"ANIKI!"

"KYUUBI!" Naruto ran to the snow drift where Shiba and Uhei were digging. "I got you chibi I got you."

"Aniki my arm hurts real bad." the little red-head sobbed as he wrapped his good arm around his brother and buried his face in the warm neck.

"Don't worry Kabuto will make it all better. Sasuke! Here take my phone call Ibiki and Hayate. Tell them what happened and were at the park.

"Why don't you Call 911?" The raven asked as he scrolled through the phone.

"Ibiki is the chief of police and he'll get the bastards who did this. Hayate just got his EMT license he can help Iruka-sensei until the Ambulance gets here. Rin will call the Ambulance. KAKASHI DON'T MOVE HIM!" Naruto carried Kyuubi to the fallen teacher leaving Sasuke to call for help.

"I had to check his pulse but there is just so much blood." Kakashi was lost. He was kneeling beside his beloved's bloody body with no clue how to save him. Akino whimpered as he tried to lick Iruka's face to consciousness.

"Help is on the way but you can't move him there might be internal Bleeding."

"NARUTO!" the blond looked up to see a pale sickly looking man in Pajamas running down the street with a medical bag in hand and two women in Bathrobes and nightgowns following right behind.

"HAYATE! RIN! SHIZUNE! HURRY WE CAN'T FIND HIS PULSE!"

"Stand back! Kakashi take your dog." Shizune gently pushed the boys back and the three of them began working on the injured brunette.

"I got a pulse, the jacket was thick enough to take some of the impact, but he's got some broken ribs and lacerations on his face and legs. We have to be careful I can't tell how broke his left leg might be. Rin start an IV he needs fluids. " the new EMT began to gently brace the shattered leg.

"His pupils are reacting and blood pressure is 109 over 60. I called Kabuto he's waiting for us at Nara hospital." Shizune said as she wrapped a brace around the teacher's neck.

Soon the Rasengan residents came running to the scene and Police Cars started to arrive with the ambulance not far behind them. Ibiki was first out of the Car and barking orders. The police were sealing off the scene and the forensic team was already taking pictures and collecting the evidence. The Ambulance pulled up and a familiar face jumped out of the back.

"Okay Hayate what have we got?"

"It's Iruka-Sensei, Sasori. It was a hit and run, BP is 109/60. Rin got and IV start and we brace the left leg and neck. Ribs are broken possible internal bleeding and he has been unresponsive but reflexes are in tack."

"Good job Boy and Girls we can take it from here. Was there anyone else hit by the car?" the red head took over treating the injured teacher.

"Kyuubi was tossed to the curb before the car hit. He landed in a snow bank but he hurt his arm." Naruto said from the sideline as continued to hold the sniffing chibi.

"Kisame! We got an injured Chibi! Get his arm in a brace and get him in the back."

"You got it." A large man with blue hair climbed out of the ambulance.

"Kisame?" Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw the familiar face.

"Hey little bro long time no see. Let me take care of this little man." The paramedic smiled and gently pried Kyuubi from the blonde's tight grip.

"It hurt's Aniki."

"It's okay Kyu, Kisame is going to take real good care of you. We're going to ride in the ambulance and Kabuto will make it all better." Naruto said as he held his brother's good hand. "Can I go with you guys? I can't leave my brother I'm all he's got."

"No we're all he's got." Sasuke said as he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "We're all here for Kyuubi and Iruka-sensei."

"Well we can only take one of you in the Ambulance with both patients since you are his guardian Naruto you can go. Your family can meet us at Nara Hospital."

"But I can't leave Iruka!" Kakashi shouted as Hayate and Asuma held him back.

"Kakashi! Take it easy. I have my keys we'll follow in the Hummer. The others get there when they can." Sasuke shouted trying to cut through the panic the masked teacher was suffering.

"Hey some get this dog out of here. Shoo dog I don't if you wear glasses you can't go with him." Kisame complained. He tried to remove the dog from Iruka's chest only to get his hand almost bit off.

"Just let him stay Kisame, he's a service dog. See it's on his collar next to his license." Sasori said as he closed up the back of the ambulance. "We'll see you and the Hospital."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!" that was not supposed to happen, but he just lost control. His pet was just a little slut enticing that shame of a look alike. Plus the way he held that snot nose brat like he was a loving father was sickening. But what set off his burning desired to punish his pet was when that bastard touched his property.

If he could not be with him then his pet was better off dead. Now what he needed to do was to find out where they had taken his precious pet. If he was able to reclaim him then he would but if not then he would kill him. Yes that's what he would do but first he had to get rid of this car because the cops would be looking for it. "Soon Ru-ru will be together and you stupid boyfriend will be nothing more than a bad Memory."

XxXxXxXx

Kakashi burst through the ER door looking frantic for where they may have taken Iruka. He nearly jumped when Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. Calming down a bit he followed the teen to the Nurses Station. He let the Uchiha take the lead because right now he didn't think he could say anything remotely coherent.

"Where can we find Doctor Kabuto Yakushi?"

"He's with a patient right now but I'll page him for you." The Nurse replied.

"Thank you."

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" The Uchiha turned to the voice to see a familiar teen walking towards him.

"Shikamaru, I could ask you the same thing."

"This is my Family's Hospital. I sometimes help out the research. I was paged when Uzumaki was admitted into the ER. I just saw him and his brother with my dad."

"Have you seen Iruka? Where is he is he alright?" Kakashi grabbed the lazy teen by the shirt and was shaking the poor boy for answers.

"Let the boy go Hatake-san." Sighed the newly arrived doctor.

"Kabuto-san, do you know where Iruka sensei is?" Sasuke asked as he pried Shikamaru from the art teacher's grasp.

"Iruka-san had a lot of internal bleeding as well as some fractured ribs. His right knee was dislocated, but luckily it didn't shatter and his leg was broken in two place and will have to have pins put in. He needed more treatment than my experience would allow. We contacted his next of kin and are prepping him in for surgery now. I will be assisting so I have to go but Naruto said I should let you guys know what is happening."

"Thank you, Kabuto-san." The raven bowed.

"No problem. Shikamaru here will take you to Naruto and Kyuubi. Then he can show you to the waiting room on the fifth floor." The trio watched the young doctor go and all worried over the fate of their beloved English teacher.

"Follow me; my dad should be finished with Kyuubi's cast. X-rays show it was a clean break and easily set. He'll be in the cast for at least six weeks."

"Nothing else right?"

"No, Uchiha, nothing else. Iruka-sensei saved his life. At the speed that car had been going if Kyuubi were to be hit then he would have been killed instantly. And don't worry Kakashi-sensei, we have the best surgical team in fire Country. Iruka-sensei will be fine." The teen tried to be reassuring as he led the two through the ER.

"He's right." a curtain opened up and revealed newly cast Kyuubi and an older looking Shikamaru. "Our clan prides only the best at our hospital. Son, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? Or do I have to tell your mother you need another lesson in manners."

"Troublesome. Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei this is my dad and Chief Administrator Dr. Shikaku Nara. Dad this is Sasuke, he has a crush on Naruto." Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock but the lazy teen continued his intro. "This is my art teacher, Kakashi Hatake, who is desperately in love with Iruka-sensei my English teacher, who is now in surgery upstairs."

"I see, Kyuubi are these guys with you or do you want to wait in the boring office for Naruto to finish boring paper work?"

"I want to stay here with Sensei and Sasuke-nii!" the redheaded chibi smiled.

"Alright, I'll leave you with your friends. Naruto will be out soon Kyuubi why don't you take Sasuke and Shikamaru to go find a vending machine and get a soda. I need to talk to sensei for a bit."

"Okay!" The doctor waited for the three boys to leave the ER before turning to confront the art teacher.

"As I said before Kakashi-san don't worry about Iruka-san he's in good hands. With the on sight treatment he received his chance of a speedy recovery has in creased by ten percent. But I need you to get a hold of anyone who can help Naruto-kun. I didn't want to worry the boys but a social worker is here. Kyuubi-kun has been flag as a red alert case. It was is high unusual for case to be flagged unless of cases of serious abuse. This leads me to believe that someone is trying to get Kyuubi taken away."

"I'm not sure who to call. He's never talked to me about his past; Iruka would know they're close."

"That's no good since he's in surgery. Maybe Shika will have better luck with the Uchiha. He was with us when the social worker called Naruto into one of the Administration Offices."

"The rest of Rasengan should be here soon but I'm not sure how much help they will be."

"Not much at all he'll need someone with real political power to back him up right now."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What?"

"Calm down we don't want Kyuubi to get upset. You are the closer to Naruto than any of us; did he tell you what's going on with these lawsuits?"

"Yeah he did. We had a plan to get them to stop. He's transferring Kyuubi to Konoha Elementary to get him away from that principal. Look I got to call Hyuuga; you call Tsunade-sama and Jaraiya-sensei, they're Naruto god parents." Sasuke had his phone out and was scrolling through the number when he remembered another big gun they could call. "I'll call Orochimaru-Sensei he's Kyuubi's godfather."

"Poor kid." Shikamaru shuttered as he began calling the other two thirds of Sannin trio.

"_Hyuuga residents Neji speaking."_

"Hyuuga this is Uchiha Sasuke. I need to speak with your father immediately."

"_Can't it wait Uchiha we are about to sit down to brunch."_

"No it can't. We're at Nara Hospital Iruka-sensei and Kyuubi were in a Car accident."

"_What? Are they okay? Where is Uzumaki?"_

"Kyuubi is fine just a broken arm. Sensei is in the OR. Naruto is talking with a Social worker who wants to take away his brother!"

"_Fuck! Hold on I'll get my father." _ The Uchiha listened as Neji quickly relayed what had happened to his father and uncle. He could hear the dishes crashing and furniture being toppled in a hurry to stand up.

"_Sasuke-san this is Neji's father Hizashi. I need you to go to Naruto-kun and tell him not to say anything else until we arrive. I would suggest you call your family as well."_

"Why is that Hyuuga-sama?"

"_Kyuubi is friends with the sons of Madara Uchiha who has a lot of political power in fire Country. It will be good for the social worker to see that."_

"Hai! I'll call them right now. Thank you Hyuuga-sama"

"_No, Thank you." _ Sasuke was bewildered on why Neji's father would thank him but he shrugged it off and called the one person he would rather drag his body over broken glass than ask for a favor.

"_Hello Otouto."_

"Aniki I need your help."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mr. Uzumaki you are making this more difficult than it has to be."

"I'm not doing anything. I just want to go and take care of my brother and check on my Sensei!" Naruto was becoming increasingly irritated by this pencil neck paper-pusher of a social worker. Akino was not doing that much better he growled when the Social worker tried to get too close.

"How was it that Kyuubi was with your teacher instead of you? You are Kyuubi's Guardian are you not?"

"Yes I am. Iruka-sensei is spending the holidays with us."

"You should take your responsibility more seriously Uzumaki-san. Why would any Teacher spend the night with two Minors?"

"How dare you." Naruto's eyes began to turn red with fury and Akino began barking. "Iruka-sensei is not a pedophile you sick bastard!"

"Now, I know this can be a touchy subject but this is in the best interest of your brother that I ask these questions. Now please restrain the dog."

"Calm down Akino I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

"If you just cooperate we can be done with this. Tell me where you were when Kyuubi was hit by that car?"

"Don't answer that Dobe."

"Teme? What are you doing here who's with Kyuubi?"

"Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei are watching him until my mother and Uncle get here with the Twins." Sasuke waltzed in and glared at the Social-worker. He patted Akino on the head letting the dog know he was here to help.

"Excuse me but you can't just barge in a private meeting like this Mister…"

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have every right to be here you are interrogating my Boyfriend without legal council."

"Boyfriend? It is not noted that you are a homosexual Mr. Uzumaki. I think I will have to place Kyuubi in foster care until this matter can be further investigated." The social worker just looked he won the lottery.

"You do that and my Client will sue this city for discrimination."

"Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Hyuuga what is two of the highest paid attorneys in Fire Country doing here in a civil matter."

"Mr. Shimura, you would have noticed from that file in your hand that my brother and I represent Mr. Naruto Uzumaki in all legal matters especially those pertaining to his brother Kyuubi Uzumaki." Hiashi stated giving the social worker a cold Glare.

"Our client is within his right to have a social life and Homosexuality is not against the law." Hizashi replied as pull out the file on the accident that Ibiki gave then as soon as they entered the hospital. "The accident report states that Naruto Uzumaki was at the park with Sasuke Uchiha waiting for Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino to arrive with Kyuubi. They had planned to build snowmen together. Mr. Umino and Kyuubi were the last to cross the street together hand in hand. An unknown blue Sedan came out from an unidentified location and accelerated speed heading straight for Mr. Umino and Kyuubi. Mr. Umino saw the car coming and pushed Kyuubi out of the way of the on coming car. The car hit Mr. Umino at what was calculated as 45 miles an hour. Mr. Umino is currently in surgery from injuries pertaining to the hit and run."

"You would know this had you read the accident report instead of harassing our client." Hiashi pulled papers from his brief case. "These are copies of papers we will be filing by then end of the day. Kyuubi will be transferred to Konoha Elementary school to be in close contact with his Brother and God father."

"It is my understanding that Mr. Uzumaki was attending Konoha on a scholarship. How is it he is able to afford tuition for his brother to attend the same school? How is it that Kyuubi was able to put in an application halfway through the school year?"

"Young Mr. Uzumaki has been granted a full scholarship from the Sharingan Youth Foundation." Madara entered the room followed by Itachi and Orochimaru who stood behind Naruto giving him his full support.

"Kyuubi received glowing references from me and my siblings as well as the Uchiha clan. He starts classes after the new year." Orochimaru hated the Danzo Shimura. He was once a respected teacher at Suna University but he was asked to leave when he caught stealing Professor Sarutobi's Book that had yet to be published. Orochimaru knew that Danzo had always been jealous of his sensei a tried to spite him at any possible way. He also knew that the Social worker was also well acquainted with Kyuubi's soon-to-be former Principal. "There is nothing wrong with giving the boy the finest education possible is there Danzo?"

"No, there is not but shouldn't the boy be place with a stable family with a mother figure and a father figure? Not some gay sex fiend who invites teachers home for the weekends."

Naruto's eyes were blazing red and his whiskers were scars were now dark. He went to lunge at the Old man but was held back by the Biology teacher's firm grasp on his shoulders. Sasuke grabbed the now slightly clawed hand held it trying to redirect that ferial anger. Akino was growling Naruto's grip on his leash kept him from leaping at the old man.

"I can assure you that my godson is in no danger from his brother's sexual preferences. Naruto owns an apartment building and I know for a fact that the teachers he invited for the holidays have their own apartment on the top floor of the building. Naruto-san and Kyuubi-kun are on the first floor. There is no impropriety what so ever. You on the other hand are loose with slander and seek to cause an innocent man's reputation to be ruined. If this continues than I'm sure the Misters Hyuuga will be see you in court on behalf of Umino-sensei and Naruto-san for your slander."

"They will also include a lawsuit from the Uchiha Clan for the defamation of character on behalf of Sasuke Uchiha." Maradra growled. "His relationship with Uzumaki-san has been nothing but respect and decency. Just as one would expect of an Uchiha even if he were in a relationship with a girl. By law these two are of consenting age and have the same rights as anyone else. It's people like you who try and make something sordid about their honest relationship."

"My interest is in protecting the child and his development."

"Your interests have been nothing but separating families to further your own bitter agenda." Hizashi snapped.

"My brother is right. If you do not leave our client alone we will be forced to go to a judge right now and get an injunction and a restraining order against you."

"If you don't mind asking Mr. Shiruma, why was Kyuubi's file flagged as a case of serious suspicion of abuse?" Itachi asked as he picked up said file off the desk. "According to these records Kyuubi hasn't been admitted to the ER since he was two years old. There should be no reason his file should be flagged."

"That is Confidential." Danzo snarled as he snatched the file back.

"Mr. Uchiha is correct this just proves harassment of our clients. Hizashi make note of this for our lawsuit."

"Of course Hiashi."

"Very well then I will leave but this is not over." Shiruma snarled as he shoved the files into his brief case before storming out of the room.

"I hate that man."

"It's okay Uzumaki. I can safely say we all hate that man." Orochimaru sighed. Releasing his hold on the boy he knelt down and looked at Naruto looking for any sign of angry red eyes. "Are you calm now?"

"I am a bit thank you sensei." The red eyes were once more blue and no longer angry but sad. "Thank you everyone. I was sure I was going to lose Kyuubi. I have never seen that man before and he just showed up and started asking questions…"

"We understand but next time call us when someone like that comes asking questions." The younger Hyuuga said gently as placed a hand on the boy's shoulder for support.

"I know but it's the holidays everyone is with their families. I thought that I could handle it. Kyuubi is my responsibility; I should be able to protect him."

"You are a strong and intelligent young man. But you are young and that make you foolish. We are here to help you as your friend as well as your Attorneys. Your father would be very proud of how you've grown and raised Kyuubi but he would not think less of you for asking for help." Hiashi was not an emotional man like his brother. But he hoped the boy understood that they did care about them more than just Clients.

Minato was very out going and brought life to their dry lifeless offices. He was smart and charismatic, the best employee that his brother ever hired. He could have gone far in his career but would turn it all down for time with his family. In hindsight this made Minato a better man than him. The Blond had closeness with his son that he didn't have with his daughter. It was really sad to be envious of the departed. When he looked at Naruto he saw Minato doing all he could for his family. He and Hizashi would make sure that the boys stayed together.

"My brother is right. Starting now you will not worry about the Social-worker. We'll start filing these papers and get a court date to get him and Koharu Utatane out of your lives for good."

"Thank you Hyuuga-sama, Hyuuga-san, but how did you know about moving Kyuubi to Konoha?"

"The Nara boy filled us in on the situation when we got here and had forms printed out with Kyuubi's information already filled in." the elder Hyuuga glared annoyed at the young genius.

"How did Shikamaru know? I just decided to move Kyuubi this morning."

"I told him." Sasuke said as he gently rubbed Naruto arm to sooth him. "When he told me what was going on I had to get help for you. I told you Dobe I will be with you, to help you, and support you no matter what. I won't let you do this alone and I won't let them taking Kyuubi from you. That includes calling Orochimaru sensei your least favorite teacher."

"Yeah, he is." The whiskered teen gave a watery smile wiping away the tears before they could fall. Akino laid his head on the blonde's knee as if he was trying to take away the hurt. "But he's family."

"That's right Uzumaki. As a teacher I have to tough and unyielding, but as your uncle I want you to be happy Naruto." Soon he was tackled by an emotional teen in a bear hug. "But if you ever tell any I have a heart and I'll dissect you."

"I promise Uncle Oro."

"Good now that is settled I would like to offer to take Kyuubi to the manor for the rest of the week." Madara suggested. "Kyuubi can recover in comfort with Tobi and Obito to keep him company."

"Otouto you can stay here with Naruto-kun until your sensei is out of Surgery and you can support him in his recovery." Itachi smirked at his glaring brother.

"Listen to them Naruto it will be good for the Kitsune and he would be protected from that bastard Shimaru." Orochimaru hissed.

"Okay, it's for the best. I'll call Haku he has a key to my place he can pack bag for him and bring it here."

"Do it Dobe. The we can go tell the rug-rats they get a sleepover." Sasuke smirked and handed his phone to his boyfriend. It was hard to watch his Dobe suffer so needlessly but it just made him want to work harder to see those Blue eyes smile again. Suigetsu had better get there soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been hours and his coffee had long gone cold. He had forgotten how many doctors and nurses that have come and gone by. Kyuubi had gone home with the Uchihas but Naruto and Sasuke had stuck with him, even his dog was a sleep at his feet. The Rasengan members were stopping in to check on them bring food and coffee but he couldn't eat. The Sannin Siblings were a great support turns out the Orochimaru and Tsunade were well connected within the Nara Hospital. They had gone in to the Observation room to see the progress of Iruka's surgery. They came out say that there was extensive damage but all was going well so far.

Kakashi couldn't believe what has happened with in the last 24 hours. Yesterday they were having fun watching movies with the chibis. Just that morning he had the tan English teacher in his arms. They were warm, happy and now he was sitting here waiting to see if his lover would live. Raido and Genma came to wait as soon as they heard. The Drama teacher was drinking coffee by the gallon and Raido started writing out complex math problems to try and hide his anxiety.

There was no concept of time as the group sat and waited minutes felt like hours and hours felt like they were days. Kakashi felt like it was his fault. If he had just waited or left let the dogs at home then he could have pushed Iruka and Kyuubi out of the way. It should be him in the OR not Iruka. He didn't know how he could feel any worst than he did right now.

**"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"** a shout fill the fifth floor and probably could have heard it through out the hospital. **"WHERE IS THE SON OF A BITCH WHO HURT HIM?"**

"Anko?" Naruto woke up from where he was sleeping with his head on Sasuke's lap.

"Where is that Silver haired bastard?" a craze woman came bursting into the waiting room zeroing in on Kakashi-sensei. "You! You did this to him!"

The Art teacher's eyes went wide as he saw two objects flying at him. Luckily the blond teen's reflexes were faster. He was tackled by Naruto just before two daggers imbedded themselves into the wall behind him. Radio and Genma manage to restrain the PE teacher as she struggled to get to Kakashi.

"What the hell Anko? Why did you bring you Kunai into a hospital? You could have killed him!" Naruto got up and confronted the angry woman.

"Let me go it's his fault! It's his fault!" the normally strong willed Anko just broke down sobbing collapsing between her captures. The anger drained out of Naruto's body and he gathered the purple haired woman in his arms and let her cry.

"Is everyone alright?" Ibiki asked as he ran in to the room.

"Yeah Anko-sensei was just upset." Sasuke replied as he pocketed the two kunai before the police chief could see them.

"My brother…" Anko whimpered and Naruto held her close feeling just as lost and upset.

"Is there any news Ibiki on the guy who hit Iruka-sensei?"

"I'm afraid not kid. We found the car abandon in an alley a few blocks away from Rasengan. The car was reported stole from Lightning Country three months ago."

"I knew it! Ruka-chan said it was impossible that he would get a notice if the bastard was released but I just knew it was him messing with my brother's head." Anko stood up and was temped to run out to find the bastard.

"Do you have any idea who might have cause to want to hurt your brother Ma'am?"

"Ma'am? Do I look like a blue-haired old lady to you baldie?"

"No, but…"

"No Buts! I'll have you know I'm only two years older than Iruka and I'm more than capable to kick your ass!"

"Anko! Ibiki is the Police Captain!" Raido shouted at the brash PE teacher.

"Looks like Captain Idiot, needs some glasses."

"Sensei please. Ibiki is trying to help. He'll find who did this to Iruka-sensei but he needs to all the information he can get." Naruto pleaded. Even though Anko rarely came over with the English teacher to Rasengan, he knew the two were very close. Many times she would burst in to their study sessions at school to tell Iruka they were going to a club before rushing right back out. Then there were the times she just popped in through the window to show them new pieces of her Weapon's collection. That's just how they were and there was no one Anko cared about more than Iruka-sensei.

"Fine I'll, but in private and only with Foxie, because I don't trust you."

"Foxie?" Ibiki asked thinking his only witness was a nutcase.

"She means me Ibiki." Naruto said as put on Sasuke's jacket and headed for the door. He didn't know that he was by doing so he was being claimed by the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked as he watched the huge Uchiha Fan on the back of his jacket leave the room.

"Alright let's go, I have my best detective here and he'll be taking your statement." The Scarred Police captain escorted them out of the waiting room leaving the others to wonder what was in Iruka's Mysterious past.

"You trust this Clown Foxie?"

"Yes I do. If the detective he's talking about is who I think it is then Iruka-sensei's case is in good hands." Naruto smiled and gently led the upset and distraught PE teacher out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Slipping into the shadows of the hospital he looked for a way to get to his pet. He ditched the car and had to walk in the freezing cold. He hated being cold. Why the Hell was Fire Country buried in snow? Wasn't it a country of fire?

"Doctor Yakushi the Patient Iruka Umino has used most all of the available O+ type we had in stock. The rest is reserved for scheduled Operations."

"I'll ask his friends to donate. I know Haku and Asuma are Type O+ but the more donors the better."

"Yes doctor I'll notify the Lab."

'Oh my pet I didn't me to hurt you so bad. But you made me do it; you and that imposer.' There was a code crash and doctors came rushing by. When the Hall was clear Mizuki was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Miss… "

"Anko. No Miss, Ms. or Ma'am."

"Anko, this is my best detective Fadre Kurai. He'll be taking your statement."

"Nice to meet you, Anko."

"Aren't you a little young to be a detective? You look like you're not old enough to shave." The teacher looked at the tall man with ink black hair and Green eyes.

"I'm twenty-four but I am a determined hard working cop. Iruka-sensei is a good friend and I will get to the bottom of this hit and run."

"I trust him Anko you can too."

"Fine Foxie, I trust you to say that they're legit." The brash teach sighed and ruffled the Blond teen's hair.

"Anything you can tell us will be a great help." Fadre sat down in the chair across from Anko and Naruto while Ibiki stood at the door. He was obviously uncomfortable with the woman and wanted to keep his distance.

"I met Iruka when he first started Kumo University. He was a cute little thing so shy and self-conscious. We share some of the same classes and became close friends. When we became close I started noticing the bruises. He would try and pass them off as clumsy accidents. At first that was what they looked like but Iruka wasn't that clumsy at all. Began wearing long sleeve shirts and his clothes became looser. He became quiet and withdrawn. There was no life in that shell that was once Iruka.

"I tried to get him to talk to me about it, but he would just brush me off. One day Class ran late and that's when I first saw the bastard. He came storming down the hall and clocked Iruka right in the face. My brother crumpled to the floor and start begging for forgiveness. The bastard started yelling at him calling him worthless and a lazy fat ass; complaining that there was no dinner on the table when he got home. That's when I punched the fucker in the face even broke his nose. I would have beaten the shit out of him too but Iruka begged me not to. Then he pulled the bleeding lowlife away still begging for forgiveness." Tears were streaming down her face as she griped Naruto's hand in an effort to anchor her emotions.

"What was the guy's name?"

"Mizuki, Mizuki Tsukino. He was supposed to be in jail from beating Iruka and his student. That Silver hair Bastard did this!"

"So that's why you attacked Kakashi." Naruto sighed in understanding. "You thought he was Mizuki because he also has silver-hair."

"I … attacked Kakashi?" Anko looked dazed.

"Thank you for your time. We'll check about his release and any last known whereabouts. Don't worry about this guy, well get him. You just relax and help your brother get better." Fadre closed his notebook. There was nothing more that he could get nothing more out of the adopted sister. She was distraught and not thinking clearly but at least she was able to give him a good lead. He got up and was almost out the door when someone called out.

"Hey, Fadre thanks." The blond teen gave the detective a sad smile as he comforted his crying teacher.

"No problem kid."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yo Boss-man! Why didn't you pick me up? I had to hike in the snow."

"Suigetsu, I didn't pick you up because you didn't call me. What the hell took you so long?" Sasuke glared at the white-haired man that entered the waiting room.

"Relax, Sasuke. I got here as soon as I could I just got off an eighteen hour flight from New Zealand. I tracked your phone and freaked when it showed up at the Hospital. What's going on?"

"Just another thing you are going to investigate. This thing merges with the first thing I wanted you to look into."

"Cryptic as ever Boss-man." Suigetsu set his bag down and got out his iPad. "Okay let's run down the basics Sasuke just like we use to in our theory class."

"Hn." That was how Sasuke met the albino man. Sasuke thought to improve his College resume by attending some classes at the local Community College. Suigetsu took a shine to the moody teen and delighted in needling him trying to get a reaction out of him. Sasuke had to admit that shark tooth guy was interesting and more tolerable then the other students in their class. But what cemented their friendship was the when he was dragged into Suigetsu's part time job.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke!"_

_ The Fourteen-year-old's head shot up at the call. _

_"I need a hand for this really important job."_

"_Why me?" Sasuke asked as he eyed the Psychology major._

"_I know of no cooler guys that would be awesome for this adventure."_

"_Everyone else said no didn't they?"_

"_Damn, I should know better than to try and trick a genius. Look I don't know a lot of people here and the ones I do no are too chicken to help me out. I'm desperate here. You help be here and you can be My boss for life!" the Shark tooth teen was on his knees begging in the middle of the crowded food court._

"_Hn." Sasuke closed his book and stood up. "Fine, just get up your embarrassing yourself and me by association."_

"_You got it Boss-man!" Suigetsu smiled and jumped to his feet. Then he practically dragged the Uchiha heir out of the mall. "Say Sasuke, How good are you with a gun?"_

_End Flashback_

Suigetsu's part time job was being a Bounty Hunter for some of the most wanted criminals out there. They took down this big guy who had mental problems on top of being a Crack addict who claimed to be one of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen.

Itachi nearly kicked his ass when he came home; his clothes all bloody and torn with a broken arm and nose. He was quickly taken to the emergency room and scolded for hours of being reckless and irresponsible. Lucky for him their parents were gone for the month with business meeting at their various offices around the world.

That was the first of many adventures he was dragged along to help with. The experience made him smarter and made him work harder in defense and offense attacking. He became a gun expert and sharp shooter as well as black belts in various Martial Arts. Itachi had also take martial arts and had black belts of various degrees. His favorite past time was sparring and telling Sasuke that he was too weak ever beat him. But the sparring helped Sasuke to become stronger.

Suigetsu was the closest thing the younger Raven had to a best friend despite the 3 year age difference. The Albino was also very talented at gathering intel and profiling. If there was one person that he trusted to find the man who hit the beloved sensei it was him.

"Iruka-sensei was run down this morning walking Kyuubi to the park. Sensei managed to throw Kyuubi to safety. The car was abandoned later and the guy is on the loose. This leads to my other problem. They had to bring Kyuubi to the hospital with Iruka-sensei. A Social worker came and tried to take Kyuubi away from Dobe stating that he was an unfit parent because he's gay."

"Okay two questions. One: Who is Kyuubi and Dobe? Two: Can I get a look at the car?"

"The Dobe is my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki and Kyuubi is his Five-year-old brother. I'm sure you'll learn all about them as you look into the Principal of Shuriken Elementary. She has been trying to take Kyuubi away since he started school. As for the car I don't know Captain Morino has his officers working on it."

"Okay so I take it that this principal is the main reason why I'm here. Do you think this accident is connected to the Principal?" Suigetsu asked not looking up from his iPad.

"No I don't. I don't know who would want to hurt Iruka-sensei or Kyuubi. Sensei saved Kyuubi by throwing him across the street into a snow bank. It happened so fast that none of got a good look at the bastard that did this to them. Shikamaru said that Kyuubi's file was flagged and then the social worker showed up."

"Strange social workers only flag extreme cases of abuse."

"That is not Naruto. He is the best parent that any kid could want. Kyuubi is happy healthy. There is no way he should be flagged for child abuse. My Dobe is worried constantly that his brother that is going to be taken away."

"The social-worker maybe connected to the principal. Having in inside man is usually how these kinds of cases go. Don't worry Boss-man nothing is going to happen to the kid, I promise." The bounty hunter had never seen his friend show so much emotion before. Just as he was finishing up with entering all the information Suigetsu saw a tall dark man handsome man heading to the elevator with a bunch of cops.

"Hey Suigetsu! Do not lose focus here." Sasuke snarled snapping the white haired man out of his daze.

"Sorry Sasuke but just wondering who that tall drink of water was."

"I swear you have the attention span of a goldfish. That is probably the cop in charge of the investigation. Captain Morino said he was putting his best man on the job."

"And what a man he is." The albino leered. "Well then following him will get me the inside information I'll need."

"Just don't let your cock distract you from your job."

"No prob, Boss-man. I'll call you when I got a lead." Suigetsu saluted grabbing his gear heading for the elevator.

"Sasuke was there any news while we talking to Ibiki?"

"No sorry. How is Anko-sensei doing?" the Uchiha heir hated the sad look on his happy Dobe's face.

"She's so upset. She said that Iruka-sensei had an abusive boyfriend who kind of looked like Kakashi-sensei. That was why she attacked him the similarities were overwhelming. Kami, this waiting is really nerve wracking for all of us. He's been in surgery for hours!" Naruto buried his face in his boyfriend's chest.

"Is Iruka's family here?"

"I'm his sister." Anko jumped up from her seat.

"I'm Doctor Kabuto Yakushi and this is Doctor Chiyo the best Surgeon and Nero specialist in Nara Hospital."

"Hello dear." The small elderly surgeon greeted. "I'll tell you now that your brother has made it out of surgery but he is in a coma. He had a slight swelling in the brain from the impact with the concrete we were able to drain the fluid surrounding his brain to prevent any damage. We also managed to stop the internal bleeding he has a few fractured ribs and a dislocated shoulder. We also put pins in his left leg stem the broken pieces together. He's young and strong if he makes it out of the coma than he should make a full recovery."

"Can we see him?"

"He's in the ICU so only two of you will be allowed in at a time. Well it's late I suggest you get home to your family Kabuto. Your wife needs you, because raising an infant is hard work."

"I will Chiyo-Sensei, Iruka-san is like family she'll want to know how everything went."

"You're a good boy Kabuto. Show your friends to Mr. Umino's room."

"Hai, Sensei." The young doctor smiled as Chiyo wandered off. "She's right Iruka-san is young and healthy he'll pull through this. Now you all can see him only two at a time for five minutes only. Iruka-san's sister may stay the night."

"Okay Foxie and his boy-toy can go first. Then the horny toads and then I'll stay with my brother."

"Anko-sensei you for got about Kakashi." Naruto sighed knowing that she was being an over-protective big sister.

"No I didn't. Kakashi did not ask me if he could date my otouto. And my otouto certainly did not ask me if it was alright to date the resident pervert."

"I am not a pervert!" The masked art teacher protested. Then his voice became soft and heart broken. "Iruka said he'd give us a chance we were taking things slow. I care about him."

"I know Sensei and you can sit with Anko until visiting hours are over. Right Anko?" Naruto glare at the PE teacher. The teen knew that she knew Iruka had a small crush on Kakashi. Everyone knew that Kakashi was head over heads for the shy Iruka.

"Fine, Foxie just turn off the Evil eye, and somebody get me some Dango!" Anko ordered. She knew why Foxie was upset, but she was trying to protect her brother since she had failed him once with Mizuki.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Iruka, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to pull you out of the way. I should have been me not you lying there." Kakashi held the smaller hand in his. "I want you to get better so I can show you how much I care about you. I want to shower you with gifts and make you feel special. Please Iruka, Please wake up."

The art teacher stared at his boyfriend with tears that would not stop falling. Iruka's normally tan skin was almost as pale as his own. The sound of the machines, beeping, was the only signs of life. Iruka had lost a lot of blood in fact he was still getting a transfusion. Kabuto had come to the waiting room asking for blood donations. Turns out he was one of a few that was a match for Iruka's blood type. Talk a about fate, but Shikamaru popped his fairytale by reciting that static's that 36.44% of the world population was O+ followed by A+ at 28.27%.

"Hey how's he doing?" "He's cold but his heart sounds strong."

"Here Foxie said you were a hot chocolate guy. Kind of a good thing you don't like coffee because the coffee here is crap." Anko place the cup in the art teacher's hand.

"Thanks but I'm not thirsty."

"Kakashi, drink it you need to relax he's going to make it. My brother is too stubborn to go down without a fight."

"I know, but it's just hard to see him like this. I want him to be like he was yesterday, laughing, smiling and even hitting me on the head for flirting. I should have walked with him instead of letting the dogs pull me across the street."

"It's not you fault Baka, you couldn't have known what was going to happen. Look I'm sorry that I tried to kill you but you just reminded me of someone who would hurt my little brother. He had a real bastard of boyfriend before you and I don't want him to get his heart broken." The PE teacher curled into the other uncomfortable chair with her knees to her chest.

"I would never hurt him like that. He is more likely to break my heart than I am to break his. How come you keep calling him your brother I thought Iruka didn't have any siblings."

"He was such a little fish in the ocean we call college when we met. I took a shine to him right away. He needed someone to love him unconditionally and protect him. He also needed to relax. He was so high strung like one of my crossbows likely to snap and break at any sign of stress. After we left Kumo we stuck together as any brother and sister would. He's my emergency contact and medical proxy just as I am his. We both were orphans shuffled through the system. We have no family but each other. I remember when he first told me about the Uzumaki kids. I knew that he wanted to help them because we both knew what it was like to be a kid and on your own.

"I was never one for the whole family Christmas deal but Iruka was. He was happy when he was first asked to Rasengan to celebrate Christmas with Foxie and the kit. I was all for him going to spend the day with them as long as New Years was our day. Naruto gave Iruka the family that I couldn't give him by myself. He was over the moon when he was asked Christmas holidays with them. It was like having Christmas with his parents again. He didn't say there was a guy in his life, but I could tell he was happier since school let out. He won't break your heart Scarecrow he likes you."

"I like him too."

"Then trust him to fight to get better." Anko glared. "He will wake up and then feel bad for making us worry, the Baka."

"Yeah that sounds like him. We'll just have to convince him that we worry because we care." Kakashi pressed his masked lips to the tan hand. "Just be sure to take care of my Otouto. If you don't then I'll take great pleasure in showing you my weapons collection in an up close and personal way."

"I understand." Kakashi held his hand out to Anko. "Truce?"

The purple haired woman smiled and took the offered hand. "Truce."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Great the bitch was here. How was he supposed to get close to his pet now? And that Imposter has yet to leave either. Why was this happening to him? He knew why this was all Iruka's fault! If he had stayed a good little pet, this would not be happening to him. He had gone out to see what the police knew about the accident only to fine that bitch had not only given them his name but also told them he was a threat to his lover.

She was always too nosy for her own girl. She was the one who gave his pet the idea that he could leave. That cunt thought she was so smart getting Iruka to move to Fire Country telling him that he could do better. No one was better that Mizuki! His pet was lucky to have him as a master. No one wanted a scarred face freak that was lousy in bed. Iruka should have been on his knees thanking him for even giving him the time of day let alone a fuck, the stupid virgin.

Now he had to pack up and hide from the cops. But he needed to be close by in case His dear little pet decided to talk to the cops. He knew that the English teacher saw him coming. Their eye met just before the car hit him. As sorry as he was for what happened it was not his fault. He would make sure the cops followed a false trail and lead them away from him. Once they were focused away from Iruka then he would take his pet home where he belonged or Ru-ru would be put down like the dog he was.

"Soon my Pet we will be together again."

A/N: Happy Fourth of July! I rushed to get this up ready before Independence Day! Now I can relax and enjoy the food and fire works. On another note we will be moving once again so I hope to get a chapter of MCD before the big move. Thanks for Reading and Keep Reviewing!


	14. The Haunting Present

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Blue Christmas**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 14 "The Haunting Present"**

"Going over the screen again?"

"Yes captain." The Tall detective said as he stood up from the pavement.

"What do you see?" Ibiki smirked. Fadre was his best detective because the boy could see beyond just the crime scene.

"I see that this wasn't an accident but it wasn't planned either. The Suspect was parked somewhere close enough to watch but not close enough to be seen. There is no sign of accelerated speeds other than this burn out pattern twenty feet from where Umino-san was hit."

"You think that he saw something he didn't like?"

"Yeah that's what I'm betting on. But if it was Mizuki why strike now?"

"Because Hansom, Iruka-sensei finally out himself a new man."

Ibiki and Fadre jumped at the new arrival. Fadre had his gun drawn and pointed at the pale intruder while the captain just rolled his eyes. He thought he was rid of the annoying bounty hunter. No one could deny that work and success Suigetsu had in bringing in bounties and the evidence to keep them behind bars. But the Cocky bastard went out side the law to do it.

"What are you doing here Hozuki? I thought you left Fire Country for good."

"Ah Captain Morino so good to see you haven't forgotten me. I see you got some fresh meat. Is he as good as he looks?"

"What do you want Hozuki?"

"I'm just going over the scene and doing a little digging for my Boss. See he has an interest to see justice done." The pale Bounty hunter grinned showing his shark like teeth.

"You know this guy captain?" The young detective lowered his gun but kept it un-holstered. He was weary of the newcomer especially since the guy was staring at him as if he were dinner.

"Kurai this is Suigetsu Hozuki, Bounty Hunter. If he were on the right side of the law he would be a case closer."

"I'm flattered Captain but the office life is not for me. I still close cases, but now I go world wide." Suigetsu sauntered over Ibiki holding out a thick file. "This guy that you're looking for is bad news. He was thrown in a psych ward a year after going to jail. He had a great Lawyer and he pleaded that he was only guilty by mental defect. Mizuki served five years of a fifteen year sentence because the doctors deemed him cured."

"That would explain why Umino-san had no warning of his release. Hospitals are not required to notify victims of a criminal release." The green eyed man glared at Suigetsu. "How were you able to get this information so quickly? We just started the paperwork for Lighting Country to release these records."

"Well Hansom I have friends everywhere."

"I assume it's illegally obtained." Ibiki grumbled as he flipped through the file.

"You know Morino you make me seem like a common criminal. I am just doing the same job as you but my way is faster. To further my case for my Boss I need to see the car."

"Car is Evidence you are not allowed to have access to it. Beside what makes you think you can find something that the CSIs haven't?"

"Oh I'll get access Detective Hansom, your Captain knows how valuable my information can be. Besides you are too innocent to read the mind of a Psychopath but I'm not." The bounty hunter's violet eyes had a dangerous look that sent shivers down Fadre's spine.

"Ease off Hozuki you'll get to see the car. And stop trying to scare my Detective I don't have many good ones so I want to keep the ones I got."

"You're no fun Morino. Besides I don't think this one scares easily. Here Hansom, call me when I can see the car or if you want to get drinks sometime." Suigetsu smirked as leaned his body against the taller man slipping his card in front pocket of the detective's shirt.

"Okay Hozuki quit molesting my officer and leave."

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted. Morino it's been a pleasure as always. Later Hansom, don't forget to call." The two officers watched the Bounty hunter sashay away disappearing in the falling snow.

"Word of advice Kurai, don't become shark bait."

"Sir?"

"Hozuki has his sights set on you and he can be relentless. I'm not going to tell you how to live your life but I know the man and he can be merciless. So either cut him off now or become his next meal. Now let's get back to the station be for we freeze our balls off out here."

"Yes sir." Fadre replied wondering how the day could get anymore weird.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You know Dobe, Iruka-sensei is going to get better."

"I know that Teme, but he just look so bad just lying there in the hospital bed. I just couldn't sleep with that image stuck in my head." Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't sleeping from all the tossing and turning he did in bed the night before. It tore at him that there was nothing he could do to soothe his boyfriend. So he did his best to reassure him everything was going to be alright.

"I'll make the coffee while you take a shower and get dressed. Then we'll drive down to the hospital."

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto gave his boyfriend chaste kiss before retreating into the bathroom.

With the Dobe busy with in the shower Sasuke pulled out his phone and decided to call for an update.

"_Hozuki here on a chase. Leave your name and number and I'll catch you later."_

"Where are you, you Stupid Shark? I need an update five minutes ago. Call me back or I'll fish fry your pasty ass!" The raven glared at the phone as he hung up.

Ever since they got back from the hospital Naruto seemed to fallen into a depression. The Uchiha was thankful that Kyuubi was with his parents instead of here. That way he wouldn't see his brother so lifeless. Normally Sasuke was useless in the kitchen but this time spent with the Dobe had taught him at least how to work the coffee maker. As the coffee brewed he heard the apartment phone ring. He debate on answering it but thought the better of it and let the answering machine pick up.

"_Naruto-kun this is Hizashi Hyuuga. All paper work has been filed and there is court date set for the 29__th__ at 10am. Unfortunately we could not get Danzo Shimura removed from Kyuubi's case. He is well connected in the courts and Social Services. My sources say that he pulled favors to get the case assigned to him. I have contacted Tsunade Sannin and she has already filed transfer papers with the Principle of Konoha Elementary. Kyuubi will have an interview with the principle at 2 this afternoon. I will call there are any other changes."_

"Today? But I'm not ready! Kyuubi is not ready he doesn't have a suit to wear!" Sasuke turn to see his wet dreams come true. There was his blonde blue eyed angel with a demon side standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel. The only thing taking away from this picture was the panicked look on his boyfriend's face.

"Naruto calm down we'll get through this." The raven made slow movements towards the other teen as not to spook him.

"How? Tell me how, Sasuke! How is everything going to work out? Everything is all going so fast." Naruto began to shake as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Because Dobe, you got me. I won't let you face this alone." Slowly warm arms wrapped around the tan toned waist. Sasuke loved the blush that was spreading over his soon-to-be lover's face. As much as he wanted to take his gorgeous blond to bed, that was not what was needed now.

Instead he would satisfy himself with those pouty lips. He leaned in close and captured the soft pink lips. Naruto was taken by surprise and let out a soft gasp. Not to waste an opportunity the Uchiha slipped his tongue into the sweet mouth. He explored every part of the warm cavern pulling delicious moans from his boyfriend. Naruto was not one to be outdone by the Uchiha and his hands found themselves fisted in the raven locks. Shivers ran up and down his spine as those sinful arms stroked his bare skin. Soon he felt himself pushed against the frame of the doorway and something hard pressing into his own hardness.

Sasuke couldn't get enough of the blond. He could feel that he wasn't the only one effect by the heated snog session. He grinded against the willing hips in search of relief. His jeans have never been tighter but the friction was heaven. One of his wandering hands made its way under the towel to that pert tanned ass. With one squeeze of the bare ass cheek he swallowed the scream of his lover as Naruto came against him releasing on the already wet towel. Sasuke wasn't far behind releasing the blond from the kiss and biting down on the tan neck to muffle his moan as he came hard in his jeans.

" Great Teme, now I need another shower." Naruto gasped as he tried to catch his breath wrapping his arms around the pale neck.

"Hn." The Raven was so far gone he couldn't form a coherent thought. All he could do was hold on to the slim body in reflex so they wouldn't fall down.

"I hope that isn't your plan to solve all our problems. As pleasurable as it is I am not doing that at the interview this afternoon." The whisker teen smiled into the soft black hair.

"Dobe." Sasuke stood up straight bringing Naruto closer, now that his legs stopped shaking. "That was not what I had in mind for the interview. That is just for us alone, because I do not share. I won't share you with anyone."

"Possessive Bastard."

"You like it and you know it." The Uchiha smirked as the Dobe tried to hide the smile against his chest. "Now go get cleaned up before I take your sweet little ass."

"Fine Teme, but what are we going to do about the interview?"

"Just go get ready. I'll have everything ready by the time we're ready to leave for the hospital." Sasuke smirked before pushing the confused teen back towards the bath room.

"Whatever, but you better change your pants because I am not going anywhere with your pants sporting a huge stain in the front."

"Not Funny Dobe!" the Uchiha ran after blond only to have the bathroom door slammed in his face. He wasn't too upset about being locked out. He let the Dobe think he won this round. Once again he pulled out his phone to ask for a favor. Unfortunately this favor was bound to have strings attached.

"_Good morning, Sasuke! How is everything? Do you need me to bring you anything?"_

"Hello Mother, everything is fine and no I don't need you to bring me anything. I do need to ask a huge favor concerning Naruto and Kyuubi."

"_Whatever I can do to help sweetie, I'll do it."_

"Thanks, Mom."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Boy did his back hurt. Opening his eyes the first thing he noticed was white. The air was laced with alcohol and hand sanitizers. The hospital, he was at the hospital; but why was he here? Then the events of yesterday came crashing down on him.

_Iruka._

Kakashi sat straight up despite the protests from his back. The horrible day really did happen. His beloved boyfriend was lying before him pale and lifeless. The art teacher would forever have those images stuck in his mind of the car hitting Iruka and then his bloody broken body afterwards. Sensing his master's pain Akino hopped off The English teacher's bed and then laid his head on Kakashi's lap.

"You know Akino I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. After my parents died I spent a lot of time hiding and hating the world around me. You and your brothers were my only friends because you don't judge me or berate me for not living up to the Hatake name. You guys love my because I give you food and attention and that's enough for you guys.

"That's what it was like when I first met Iruka. He didn't judge me based on my name. He even tried to make friends with me. But I screwed that up as well. I brushed him off as an annoyance. What really made me fall head over heels in love with him was when we were at the Fire Country Athletic trials. I help out the Boys Gym class sometimes and to my Surprise Iruka was part of the organizing group for the trials. I nominated Naruto and Sasuke; Gai Nominated Neji and his star pupil Lee.

"They were just Freshmen at the time and most of the competitors would be at least 16 and 17 years of age. Iruka was not happy with the Nominations at all. He went to Tsunade and demanded that we withdraw them and choose other candidates. Gai was going to concede but I open my big mouth. I basically called him a mother hen who couldn't let go of his chicks. The Boys were ready I could see that Sasuke and Naruto had been getting stronger more focused. I told Iruka that if he couldn't handle letting go then he should just go teach Kindergarten.

"I was an idiot. He coldly apologized and bowed out of the room. I felt like a huge ass after I had cooled down. So I tired to find him but I could find him anywhere. Instead I found myself at a bar drowning out the day in a bottle of whiskey. I somehow made it back to the school before passing out on the front steps. That's where he found me hung over and vomit on my shirt and mask. Even though I was such a jerk to him he still took me to the gyms and clean me up. Which was harder than you might think because I wouldn't let him take my mask."

"You were … a stubborn… bastard."

"Yeah I know but you still took care of me Iruka. … IRUKA! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Kashi…too loud."

"I'm sorry Ruka." Kakashi whispered as took the tan hand in his. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Water… Please?"

"Of course. But just a little the doctor still needs to look you over before you can have anything else." His hands were shaking as he held the cup and straw to his beloved's dry lips. He watched Iruka take small slow slips before taking in away. There was more color in the English teacher's face but he was still pale.

"Kashi, what happen? Is Kyuubi okay?"

"Kyuubi is fine. You saved him. He broke his arm on the landing but that's a small price to pay for being alive. You and on the other hand took the full impact."

"Thank Kami. I was afraid I wasn't fast enough or didn't throw him far enough. It would have killed me if the boy was seriously hurt." Tears began to fall from sad brown eyes.

"No, crying Ruka. You saved him and you both are alive." Kakashi wiped the tears from the tan cheeks smiling as the turn a soft pink. He then placed a masked kiss on Iruka's forehead and watched as pink tinted cheeks turned to bright red.

"Well it looks like Iruka sensei has got his color back." Smirked the doctor from the door way.

"Morning Kabuto-san." Kakashi stood back a bit but refused to leave or let go of the hand he held.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei, Iruka- sensei. Well Sensei you gave us quite a scare yesterday. Your sister has been terrorizing the staff since she got here last night."

"Anko? Anko is here?" Iruka paled instantly.

"OTOUTO!" there was nothing he could but brace himself for the incoming assault.

Kabuto sidestepped just barely avoiding a collision with the PE teacher. Kakashi wasn't as lucky as he was pushed into the wall face first. Iruka was pulled in a gentle but firm hug. "You had me so worry Otouto! Never do that again. I can't live without my Otouto."

"Anko-nee what are you doing here? You didn't have to miss your vacation."

"If you weren't hurt I would punch you for daring to suggest I be anywhere but at your side when you nearly died! Iruka I thought I was going to lose you. You are more important a few weeks in Vegas." Anko's dark violet eyes filled with tears. She buried her face in bandaged chest and let her tears go. "Never leave me Otouto."

"I won't willingly leave you Nee-chan, never willingly." Iruka held his sister of the heart close. They stayed that way for until the tears ran dry. Kakashi gently pried the two apart and Kabuto began his examination of the English teacher.

"Well Sensei you seem to be over the worst. We were you afraid you would be in a coma for weeks because of the stress your body went through. It's fortunate you came out of it so quickly. It's a good sign to how fast you will heal, but you still have a long recovery ahead of you. Your leg will take at least ten weeks before you are able to walk on it again and even then you will have to use crutches. Now your ribs will heal in less time but will be tender for weeks after the bone has mended itself. You had some major surgery so you will be here until we are sure that your incisions won't fall into infection and that all there are no more surprises. You also will have to start eating more Sensei. You have lost at least 10 pound since your last physical which I might remind you was only a month ago."

"Sorry been a little stressed." Iruka blushed.

"Stressed you had a stalker after you!" Anko screamed in indignation

"Stalker?"

"I think we should let Kabuto finish his examination and update Iruka latter about what has been going on." Kakashi stepped between the siblings hoping to keep the peace.

"Fine." they chorused as both of them crossed their arms and pouted.

"Well Iruka-sensei I want you to start eating just a little bit more with every meal until you gain the weight back. Shizune always said you were too skinny for your frame. I'm sure that she and the other girls will make it their mission to fatten you up. Once you are release from here you won't be able to live on your own or go back to Rasengan."

"What? Why?" This news crushed the English teacher. Where was he supposed to go? Rasengan was the only family he had other than Anko. She couldn't take care of him or put him up her apartment was way too small.

"First off you will need help and nurse care during your recovery. Second of all your apartment at Rasengan is on the fourth floor and the elevator is not large enough to accommodate your wheelchair with the metal frame screwed in your leg."

"There are elevators?" that was the first he ever heard of them.

"Of course there are." Kabuto chuckled. "How else would we have got our stuff up those narrow stairs to move in? We all just take the stairs because we like talking and being close to one another."

"If I can't go home and I can't go to Rasengan then where will I go?"

"You can live with me if you want to. My home has more than enough space."

"Are you sure Kakashi?" Iruka was surprised at the offer; he blushed when he thought about the masked man helping him with intimate matters such as using the toilet and bathing. "I don't want to be a bother for you."

"You are not a bother. I live alone save for a housekeeper that comes by twice a week and the pack of mutts I call pets. The place is large and empty; you will be a welcomed change for the place."

"Alright if you're sure than I accept your hospitality."

"Not without a chaperone! My Otouto is not going to be alone in a house with a pervert!"

"Anko-sensei, leave them alone." Naruto glared as he entered the room followed by Sasuke. "They will be fine I know Kakashi Sensei will take very good care of Iruka-sensei or else."

"Of course I will." The art teacher promised not missing how the blue eyes flashed red his way.

"Hey Iruka-sensei." The blond turn to his injured teacher and engulfed him in a gentle hug. "I was so scared you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh Naruto," Iruka's heart softened and he returned the hug. "I'm sorry that it frightened you but I would do it again to save Kyuubi."

"I know. Thank you for saving our baby brother but next time don't let my big brother hurt." Naruto buried his tears in the tan neck.

"Alright little brother I won't."

"Alright Naruto let me finish looking Iruka-sensei over and then you can help us move him out of intensive care Unit." Once the teen was pried from Iruka, Kabuto finished his exam. "Everything seems to be in order but you need to rest. I can see that you are trying to fight off the sleep."

"But (yawn) I feel so useless when I sleep all the time."

"Sensei you just came out of major surgery and a coma. You need to sleep or I will give orders to have you sedated."

"Fine I will after I move rooms I hate being here." He had too many memories of being hooked up to machines after Mizuki had a bad night.

"Very well Kakashi Anko and Sasuke why don't you both head up to the eighth floor and wait for us to move Iruka-sensei up stairs." The three agreed and went on ahead but Akino stayed rooted to the English teacher's side. "Looks like this fellow is really attached to you; he hasn't left your side since you were admitted. "

"He right Sensei. Akino would have gone with you into the OR if they had let him." Naruto moved to pat the dog's head only to be tackled and his face bathed in dog slobber. "Akino! Ha, ha, ha! Stop that, I got a meeting later."

"I can't think why he's so attached. He's one of Kakashi's dogs. Akino leave Naruto alone." The shades wearing dog was quick to heel and settle next to Iruka.

"Well what ever it is you keep him close sensei he's helping your recovery. I'll go let the orderlies know that you're ready to move." Kabuto smiled as he finished his notes in Iruka's file.

Naruto watched the young doctor leave and then turn to his favorite Sensei. "There are some things you need to know sensei, before others try and sugarcoat them."

"Thank you for being honest. But I have the feeling I know what you're going to say."

"Yeah, you're probably right. It wasn't and accident that you were hit. Whoever hit you wanted you dead. Anko told Ibiki about your ex-boyfriend from Kumo. They think he might be the one who tried to kill you."

"Mizuki. He's supposed to be locked up!"

"I know Sensei, but they are looking into it. Keep Akino with you at all times. I don't want you to be left alone without some kind of protection. Now that you are out of the ICU Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei won't be able to stay with you at night."

"Do you think that if it is him that he will try again?"

"I don't know Sensei but I don't want you to chance it. Kyuubi and me would be devastated if anything happen to you."

"Alright then. Thank you for telling me the truth; I needed to hear it."

"Mr. Umino are you ready move to your new room?" The orderly as he unhooked all the machines from the teacher.

"Yes I'm tired of this room."

"We'll have you moved and resting with a window view of the city."

The move was quick a quiet. Once Iruka was settled Akino made himself home on the foot of his bed. The others piled in to room Sasuke immediately went to his Dobe's side. Anko and Kakashi fought over the only other available visitor chair. Needless to say Anko won and the Art teacher was forced to watch his love from his spot leaning against the window.

"So Otouto we got to tell you what's been happening since you were hurt!"

"Anko! Iruka doesn't need added stress he needs to rest." Kakashi cut off the Purple-haired teacher. "Everything is being taken care of. You just need to rest and get better."

"No he needs to know!"

"Guys! Knock it off! Or I'll get Kabuto to band you both from the room and Iruka-sensei will finally get some rest." Naruto Growled.

"Naruto how is Kyuubi? I know that Kakashi said he only had a broken arm but I want to see him. If only to reassure myself that he wasn't hurt worst."

"Kyuubi is fine he's staying with the Uchihas for the remaining winter break. I'll bring him by this afternoon. We have an interview with the Konoha Elementary Principal today."

"Kyuubi is going to Konoha? When did his happen?" Iruka's head was spinning. How long was he asleep?

"Before the accident Sasuke convinced me to move him to Konoha for his protection. When Kyuubi was admitted into the ER a social work came and tried to take him away from me. Because of him I had to expedite the enrollment. I'm so nervous Sensei I don't know if I can do this. What if I screw up and Kyuubi won't get in? The last interview I did was my own and even then I don't think I did that well."

"Naruto," The English teacher smiled softly. "You will be fine. I know that you were great at your interview. I was one of the teachers that reviewed your tape. You are a well spoken young man Naruto and you are more mature than you give yourself credit for."

"Thank you Sensei," Naruto sighed in relief. Hearing those comforting words calmed most his nerves, but Iruka's energy quickly fading. "I'll try to keep that in mind. Teme and I are going to go now you need your rest."

"I will good luck." with a quick hug good-bye the teens were gone.

"Otouto…"

"No Anko, Naruto filled me in on the things going on with Mizuki on the loose. I'll talk to Ibiki later now, (yawn) I want to sleep."

"Alright, but I'll be back later." Anko pouted before giving her little brother a kiss on the forehead. "I'll even bring you some real Miso soup."

"Looking forward to it."

Kakashi ignored the glare that was sent his way as the PE teacher left. He was finally alone with Iruka and he had no idea what to say. He knew that the injured man should rest but there was some much that they need to talk about. Starting with his rambling confessions about the comatose man who just happen to wake up and hear said confessions.

"Kashi, stop thinking, you're too loud."

"I didn't say anything Ruka."

"No but the wheels in your head are grinding too loud for me to sleep."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the stuff we need to talk about."

"Later Kashi, for now come over here and sleep with me. I know you couldn't have slept well in that chair."

"Are you sure? I don't want you hurt you." Kakashi asked as he slowly climbed in the bed next to his love. He was careful not to jar the metal frame on Iruka's leg so he could cuddle as close as he could to him.

"You won't hurt me Kashi. You chase the nightmares away." Soon there was no sound but the gentle snores of the English teacher.

"I'll always be here to keep you safe, My Ruka."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Dobe stop pulling at you shirt Shisui will kill you if you ruin his work."

"I can't help it Teme, I'm nervous. This is a big deal for Kyuubi and if I screw up he'll be stuck at Shuriken."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you both will be fine." Mikoto smiled and began to straighten out the line of the blonde's suit. "You both look so handsome."

"Thank you Mrs. Uchiha." The whisker teen blushed and Kyuubi beamed.

Once Sasuke had gotten Naruto to the manor, the Blond had been taken and stripped by the Uchiha of fashion. Then he had a team dress him, do his hair and did something to his skin to make it soft and shinny. He was surprised to see that his baby brother had gone through the same treatment. Kyuubi was in a suit designed around the bright red cast on his arm; while he was in a black suit with a bright orange tie. Then if that wasn't enough almost all of the Uchihas decided to go with the Uzumakis to the interview.

Kyuubi had been enjoying his stay with Obito and Tobi. In fact he was excited to go to this interview. Right now he was chatting with the twins telling them that he hoped they would all be in the same class. Naruto on the other hand was fidgeting with his hands and his knee was jiggling and he couldn't seem to get comfortable. To top off his anxiety Granny Tsunade was in there with Principal Mei Terumi. She probably telling her all about the pranks he did as a kid or how he would walk into her office and boss her around.

"It was good talking with you Tsunade. We'll have to go out for drinks after this." The door opened to reveal two women who were laughing at some unknown joke.

"Mei you just said the magic words. I'll see you later at Otogakure I tell my brother to save us the best table." Tsunade smiled at the Auburn haired woman.

"I didn't know Orochimaru own the club. He seems to up tight to own a night club."

"He's only part owner his lover owns the other half and runs it. Though now he has a broken leg for threatening to not show up for Christmas."

"I'm sure Orochimaru was please with that. I'll see you in a few hours. Chojuro make sure I have a driver for this evening."

"Of course Terumi-sensei." The secretary bowed as he handed a file to the principal.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki, will you and your Guardian please come with me."

"Hai! Come on Aniki!" Kyuubi jumped down and ran into the room Naruto followed at a slower pace.

Sasuke watched his lover enter the room before closing the door. He wished he could go in there and support his Dobe but he couldn't. This was an interview was a test of their family and of their endurance to face all challenges together.

"Don't worry about Uzumaki-san Sasuke. He has a will of fire nothing is going to intimidate him. He and Kyuubi-kun will be fine."

"I know, thank you Uncle Madara." While the words were a comfort he would not relax until his Dobe was back in his arms.

"Then stop pouting little brother it's unbecoming of an Uchiha."

"Shut it Itachi. Why are you even here?"

"Why to give my support after all this was my idea." The older raven smirked at his precious little brother.

"No it was my idea!"

"Boys stop fighting! We are here for Naruto and Kyuubi. If you both can't behave you will sit in the cold car.

"Yes, mother." Sasuke and Itachi winced. No matter how old you got your mother could still make you feel like a little kid.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Well I must say this is highly unusual. I rarely get transfer request this late in the year. But Tsunade and Mr. Uchiha explain what has been happening and I think I can make an exception." Mei smiled. She was one of Tsunade's oldest friends and when she was offer the job at Konoha Elementary she jumped at the chance to be Close to her partner in crime.

"Thank you Terumi-sensei. I know its short notice but I really want to give Kyuubi the best education possible."

"I can see that but Shuriken is the best school in your division why do you think your brother should be uprooted from what is familiar?"

"Shuriken has a good education program but the staff is lacking. The Principal has made a personal attack on me by sue me to have the state take away Kyuubi from my care."

"NO! I WON'T GO!" Kyuubi Jumped up from his chair and hugged the teen with all his might afraid to let go. "If you go away like mama and dada I'll be alone."

"Kyu no one is going to take you away I promise. She tried to take you but I stopped her I won't let anyone take you away." Naruto tried to reassure the chibi but Kyuubi was too frightened.

"Kyuubi-Kun, your brother is right. You are Safe here and no one here wants to take you away from your brother." Mei came from around her desk and knelt down in front of the Uzumaki brothers. Years of working with young children had made her patient and her soft voice had the chibi calming down from his panic attack. "Kyuubi, can you tell me about your brother Naruto?"

"My Aniki is big and strong." A little voice squeaked.

"Good, what else?"

"He's smart and funny." The little voice became louder and stronger. "He makes the best Chocolate chip pancakes ever!"

"Oh my, I will have to try some. Sounds like your Aniki loves you a lot."

"Yeah he does." Kyuubi sat up straight on Naruto lap as he thought about all the things his brother did for him.

"Do you think he would just let anyone take you without a fight?"

"No. Naruto-nii beat up a bad guy once to save a friend. He doesn't give up!" the little redhead grinned triumphantly. His brother on the other hand blushed in embarrassment.

"Then you shouldn't give up believing in Naruto. He is doing everything he can to keep you with him and away from the people who want to take you away from him. Kyuubi, do you know why he goes to Konoha?"

"He wants to be smart and be a lawyer like Dada was."

"Exactly. He is going to Konoha to be smart. Naruto also wants you to be smart so you can grow up to be anything you want to be. Do you want to come here to go to school here at Konoha?"

"Yeah! Tobi and Obito go here! They are my best friends! Uncle Oro teaches Aniki at big Konoha! I can come to school with Aniki!" the little red head exclaimed as his eye lit up with excitement.

"Well it looks like you are already off to a great start you already have friends and family close by. I think you will do very well here at Konoha." Mei smiled gently. She stood and leaned against her desk and picked up the file on her desk. "Kyuubi can you tell me why you have been sad at your school lately?"

"More kids like Kino, and Yoshi, said I was bad and that's why My parents went to heaven. I told them they were jerks and hit them." The chibi bowed his head to hide his shame for fighting.

"Oh Kyu, why didn't you tell me, or tell your teacher, that they were bullying you?" Naruto wrapped Kyuubi hug.

"I wanted to take care of it on my own. I'm not a baby!"

"No you're not Kyuubi but it is not nice to fight. Those boys were wrong but a teacher can better deal with bullies. I want you to promise that when you start school here you will tell a teacher that you are being picked on. We take bullying very seriously at Konoha and we don't stand for bullies here. Those who bully others get sent home for a week and if they do it again they are expelled." The Principal's visible green eye glared with the seriousness of the situation.

"See Kyu they won't let you be hurt here. You got to promise to tell a teacher when another kid tries to bully you."

"I promise Aniki." Kyuubi curled into his brother's arms soaking up the love his brother was offering him.

"Thank you Kyuubi. Other than that issue it looks like you have an excellent academic record. You are off to a great start for your school career young man. Mr. Uchiha has paid your tuition under the Sharingan Scholarship so that is not and issue. Naruto Since you are attending Konoha High school I assume getting here on time won't be an issue."

"No Sensei. We take the bus and on rare occasions I drive."

"Good. I'll file these transfer papers with Shuriken and give copies to your Lawyers. Then I will see you both after the New Year so Kyuubi can join the Uchiha twins in his new class."

"YAY! I get to be with Tobi and Obito! I'm going to go tell them!" Kyuubi jumped off his brother's lap and ran out the door.

"Thank you Sensei." The blond teen stood and bowed in respect.

"You brother is an intelligent and well adjusted child. He is just the kind of child that we have attending here at Konoha. Much like you he has the potential to go far. Is it true about you and your brother's Photographic memories?" Mei smirked when she noticed Naruto wince at her question. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Please Sensei don't tell anyone. I don't want Kyuubi treated any different. At my old school I was treated as a freak show by some and a goldmine by others who wanted me to cheat for them. I never did so I was beaten up for saying no. I want Kyuubi to have a normal childhood."

"I understand. I won't put it in his file. You are a remarkable young man Uzumaki and an amazing brother. I wish you luck against Utatane. She was once Tsunade's and my teacher. She is ruthless and will not give up until she gets what she is after. Transferring your brother is a step in protecting him from her but she won't let that stop her. So don't let your guard down."

"Thank you Sensei, I won't."

"Now go I'm sure the Uchihas want to celebrate Kyuubi's acceptance."

"See you next year Sensei." Naruto bowed before joining the others in Kyuubi's celebration. With the interview over there was less weight hanging over him. Now they just had to get through the court hearing, but he wouldn't worry about that now. Now he was going to relax with his boyfriend and celebrate his brother's acceptance in to Konoha. Everything else could just wait.

A/N: Another Chapter Done and another year gone by. Sorry I haven't posted lately but it has been hard since the move to Arizona. I am out there looking for work and it's not easy in this tough economy. Another issue I want to bring up is the Bullying in schools. The scene I wrote about Kyuubi being bully is abased on my own son. He is a special needs student and has bullied for not being like other students. We had hoped it would stop once we had move but Bullies are everywhere. Parents must take an active role to help stop these bullies from hurting all kids not just our own children. If you're a parent talk to your kids and let them teach them how to protect themselves from Bullies. Thanks for reading keep reviewing.


End file.
